


Playing the game

by New_n_nuf



Category: Joker/you- works, The Joker/You - Fandom, joker/original female character - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Assassins & Hitmen, Bank Robbery, Batgirl - Freeform, Batman - Freeform, Death, Dominance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Moral Dilemmas, Moral corruption, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, graphic depictions of death, maroni - Freeform, sassy characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 82,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_n_nuf/pseuds/New_n_nuf
Summary: everyone has a past. sometimes that past defines our future as well.that was the case for Elizabeth, who isn't your typical smart ass, shes a slightly skilled smart ass who catches the attention of the joker the second they meet. can Elizabeth escape from her confinements, both physical and mental, or will the jokers influence teach her the true darkness that hides in her heart?





	1. Banks are Never Safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing any kind of story, please don't expect much other then an below basic writer trying really hard lol. so enjoy :)

It started out as a good day the sun was shining the birds were chirping, it was a grade A fairytale bullshit kind of day, and I had just gotten paid for a job I had done. I was pumped about it, to say the least, so as soon as a could I went to a bank. a fancy bank, one I did not fit into. But I had to cash my check and this is the only bank I can think of that I won’t have to walk out looking over my shoulder in fear of getting jumped. Everyone there was dressed to impress, men in suits, women in dresses with their hair done up, and behind these well-groomed people of import was me. Short black hair in an overgrown pixy cut that caused my curls to fall gently around my face highlighting my dark blue eyes. I wasn’t special I didn’t have sky blue eyes and flowing long blonde hair. But what I did have was a hot body, red lips, and an innocent looking face that was almost always contorted to make me look pissed off A.K.A resting bitch face. And honestly the attitude to match it, I mean I’m nice I am I just don’t tolerate bull shit or bullies for that matter. So here I stand in line, check in hand, in tight jeans and button up shirt practically dancing with excitement thinking of all the taco bell I will be enjoying at my hotel room. I look around the room past the line of workers behind the cashiers following the flow of people in lines until my eyes fell on the entry way door where I saw a gun. A BIG gun. I stood there as three men burst into the bank shooting into the air. All the once posh people panicked and ducked down with a few screaming as they ran around me, still standing in the middle of the room, they all lined up sitting against the outside wall of the cashiers line. 

‘All right everybody heads down heads down” a man in a clown mask with green fake hair coming out the top of it, his voice was raspy and low. Everyone found a seat before raspy saw me still standing and walked over in front of me ‘he’s the leader?’ I thought to myself as he came about a foot away from me pointing the large gun to my stomach. 

“what the fuck are you doing? get in formation bitch” he yelled at me 

I took an agitated huff of air and calmly walked to the end of the lineup sitting on my knees I lean over to see raspy tell a woman to put money in the bag. Another man was handing out grenades and pulling the clips saying something about keeping our hands off our phones, I’m not sure, I was busy watching him he would put the grenade in someone’s hand and pull the clip. ‘got it’ I thought to myself and started to count “23..24.. and then me so 25 people” I whisper to myself to which the man next to me told me to shut up because he didn’t want me to get him killed. I gave him the most are you kidding look my face could make and started counting the grenades clown boy had. A wicked smile crept across my face as he came down the line. Slowly I started to stand up when I noticed the third guy staring me down hard. Nevertheless, I stood up but not as confidently as I started, he had tractor beam like eyes on me that made me feel nervous. “hey!” the grenade guy yelled, when I realized he was right in my face holding out the weapon to me and let out a little chuckle “take it bitch” he commanded shoving the explosive towards my chest. 

“heheh” I laughed mocking him like a child and quickly pulled the pin leaving him holding the grenade “is this the part you wanted me to take?” I ask in an unamused tone and face to match. 

“uh” he said looking back to the other two, even with the mask you could tell he was confused on what to do next ‘just a kid’ I thought to myself and felt a little bad giving a kid who clearly just got mixed up in something in over his head. 

“fuck me” I said feeling sorry for him slipping my hand around the explosive careful not to release the trigger. As soon as I did though I was forced to watch as his head got blown to hell buy a shotgun blood and brain splattered the guy who was next to me as the young boy fell to the floor his body still wiggling around and flopping on the floor. My face was one of shock but not fear and I quickly got over the sight I just saw as one woman screams backing away from the bleeding corpse. My ears were ringing from the gunshot and It was hard to look away from the body. All I know is that a few more gun shots went off and now the man with the shotgun, who I assume worked here, was on the floor and raspy was scolding his flunky about learning to count. The flunky guy looked at him and then to me, that uneasy feeling came back and I shivered causing the clown masked man to cock his head to the side and walk towards me his gun hanging lazily in his hand. My breath hitches at the sound of a gun cocking. 

“let me guess, joker said to kill me after this, right?” raspy said holding up the gun to flunky’s head 

‘so he’s not the leader’ I think to myself and frown at my mistake 

“no, no, no I kill the bus driver” the guy who I once thought was the flunky said backing away before a bus backs into the building crushing raspy voice. I took this opportunity to force the grenade in my hand into the guy who took a blood bath, and charge clown boy tackling him and knocking the gun out of his hand. another man stepped out of the bus and loaded a few bags laughing, quickly I grabbed the gun from the ground still laying on top of Mr. Intense I shoot him in the face blowing his blood and brains behind him his body fell to his knees and then on his face laying on his stomach over the bags of money. 

Basking in my headshot I feel a smile hit my face before I feel pain, a lot of pain. it takes a second before I look down and see a knife in my leg. The man flips me and stands up to put the last of the bags away and go talk to the man who shot at him earlier. I grab at my leg white hot pain filling my ears and eyes. I can tell flunky is talking to the guy who shot at him but not what is being said, quickly I rip the knife out of my leg making a noise I found disgusting and blood pours out of the wound soaking my pants. without thinking I take off my shirt and tie off the deep cut so I don’t bleed out leaving me in a bra and bloody tight jeans. I feel callused hands grab my arms as I get harshly tossed into the back of the bus, the last thing I see is face from a nightmare, as the clown painted man’s fist connects with my head and I slip off into unconsciousness.


	2. Let's Play a Game

My mind woke up before my eyes. I was still half unconscious but I was so comfortable. So warm and safe. I could feel a soft fuzzy blanket draped over my back. I was laying on my stomach with my right arm and leg draped over some kind of warm solid moving object that I instinctively snuggled deeper into and take a big breath through my nose the smell of men’s deodorant gasoline and a musk i couldn’t identify. Scrunching my face in confusion I open my eyes to see that I am snuggled up to some mystery man. My eyes go wide as I wake up fast but don’t move. Keeping perfectly still I look at the man next to me the covers came up a little past his naval. My eyes trailed his body his lightly chiseled stomach and chest. Gulping i keep looking him over, his shoulders are thick and strong and my face is laying in his right armpit with his matching arm against my back. Slowly I pull my leg and arm to me and sit up careful not to wake him up but a sharp pain hits my leg and I look down. To my horror I’m in only my bra and some panties both are pink lace that makes my white fair skin look even more doll like. my hourglass body completely exposed except some thin fabric over my most intimate areas, But not only that I have some slightly bloody gauze around my upper thigh. seeing the sight brought back memories of what had happened and that angry face I wear so well shoots over to look at the man who took me, and more importantly stabbed me. 

‘he still has that stupid makeup on’ I think to myself. The room doesn’t have much light in fact it was pitch black except the light coming from under the large gap of the door. From what I could see of the room the only furniture in it was the mattress on the floor that we were on. The makeup freaked me out, but being this close I could make out more of his features. He looked like a typical attractive man, strong masculine features, except now I could see a Glasgow smile scars on his cheeks that he had painted over making them look even more gruesome. I started to feel bad for him ‘what kind of life would leave a man like this?’ my thinking only triggered a massive headache I can only assume I got when he knocked me out. My pity swiftly turned into anger and I impulsively double up my fist swinging back before hitting him in the nose. Well hitting him in the nose was the plan, but the bastard caught my fist jerking and rolling me over onto my back with a hard plop as I let out a small yip. Before I knew what even hit me he was straddling my hips and had my hands crushed under his knees with a knife in hand as he smiled down at me. I try to struggle against him to no avail and stop with an angry huff as I look up at him, exasperated and grumpy, with my leg hurting like hell and throbbing. 

The mad man licked his lips with a smack and leaned down into my face our noses inches apart, “now, uh, why would you try to do that shit move hmm” he asked with a low growling giggle at the end 

“fuck you” I say trying to lower my voice like his keeping my face straight not showing any emotion. 

“careful” he growled and swiftly plunged the knife right next to my face into the mattress. My face stays the same and I don’t break eye contact. His smile grows ‘trying to scare me like that won’t work’ I think to myself as he continues to speak. “you are in quite the ah, hehe, compromising situation” he said digging his leg into my hurt one causing me to whimper a little “and I might think you mean it, ya know with the way you were snuggled up to me like that, and when you woke up you took quite a while to look me over” he smiled wide “ you didn’t even try to cover up that cute body of yours when you saw I had you stripped down, you know just looking at a woman’s underwear says a lot about them” he says mater-o-factly “so don’t say you wanna fuck doll or i might just take the offer” i kept control of my face not showing any fear but my breathing became fast and my legs tried to wiggle a little more suddenly feeling extremely uncomfortable with myself. Never the less, my smart ass moved without thinking, and I leaned up to place a quick kiss on his nose before i laid my head back down smirking up at him. My body tensed I knew I was about to get the shit kicked out of me but instead of a hard punch I got hot air and some spit as my captor burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter getting off of a very shocked me and standing to his feet walking over to turn on the light. When the light turned on it hurt my eyes, sitting up I rub one while watching him he was doubled over with one hand on the wall and the other on his knee I started laughing nervously to looking at him confused. 

Suddenly he stopped laughing and shot up looking at me with no emotion, he brought his hand in front of his face and used his index finger in a come here motion. I was so confused not any part of me could read this man I started to stand up but instantly remembered what he said in his little speech so I grab the fuzzy blanket and wrap is around me like a towel. ‘he probably thinks I’m to afraid to move’ I think to myself. The man eyes me up and down as I limp the 3 steps up to him but before I can say anything he moves around me and walks to the other side of the bed with me watching his back intently, a part of me, a part that I hated, took a moment to watch his muscular back as he walked I eyed him from his shoulders to his feet he didn’t have on a shirt just some green sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips exposing is boxers that were black with little jokers on them. When he reached the other side of the bed he spun around pivoting on the heels of his feet to face me. crossing his arms over his chest, and I swear he was flexing, as he undoes one arm to beckon me the way he did already once before. I squint my eyes at him in a frown. 

‘I’m right next to the door so I could just run for it…. No I wouldn’t make it his fast and I’m hurt’ 

Sighing I limp and stager around the mattress to the other side of the room finally taking it in with new light. It was a small square room with just enough space for the mattress on the floor and a little walking room surrounding the edges of it. The floor and walls were concrete with a black looking sludge creeping up the walls in every corner it was safe to say this place was not exactly sanitary. Before I knew it, I was back in front of the man with my face looking straight I was tall so my eyes were on his neck, making him a head taller than me. I could feel his eyes on me causing me to blush I let my eyes flick up into his feeling incredibly small. When my eyes reach his, I could see it, before with the makeup and distance his eyes looked like they had no soul but being this close I could see his eyes they were bright green some hair was falling over them in the same color, his eyes weren’t soulless they had soul twisted and dark but bright this man was very much not a monster and not crazy like I thought he was. He was something else. I hadn’t noticed as I was captured by his gaze for the millionth time that I was looking at him like puppy waiting for a treat. He leans in to whisper into ear 

“you gonna tell me what you are?” he rasps into my ear that if he had said the magic word I would have dropped to my knees for him in no time. But instead he had to ruin the moment and I back away as fast as I can “excuse me?” I say angry. 

Another loud and chilling laugh comes out of him “oh you. Are. Fun.” He says drawing out the ‘n’ in ‘fun’ and letting out another chuckle bending over to take the knife out of the mattress and walking to the door opening it “follow me princess, and uh no funny business,” he says pointing the knife at me from the open doorway, “I’m the funny one here and I don’t like my thunder being stolen” he warns. 

Letting out a confused ‘huh’ I wobble after him into a hall that matches the room it was dirty and smelled awful. I turn right to follow the man as i pass a door that looked to be covered in rust before you get up close and realize the door handle is covered in dried blood and the smell that was so awful was coming from this room. I stop in front of it 

“smells like death” I say to myself. 

“oh I’m ah so happy you know the smell” the man yells from a few feet down chuckling as he opens another door 

‘no way he heard that?’ I think to myself, shooting him a nasty look before an idea pops into my head ‘wait this is his torture room’ I start to panic ‘no no calm down he didn’t take me here and’ I think gently placing a hand on my bandaged leg ‘he wouldn’t patch me up if he was just gonna bring me here right... so then what’s in the room he wants me in’ my breathing starts to come over me as I hyperventilate ‘no no no stop stop stop don’t do that that has never gotten you saved’ I say over and over in my mind as I walk to the open doorway before I step through however I looked at it from what I could see there was an antique expensive looking desk to the left of the door and a matching antique chair. 

The desk and door were slightly elevated so you would have to take a step down after about 3 steps into the room, on that level there was a big open floor that had a huge bed in the corner between two book shelves that had different weapons on display. instantly I went to charge towards the bookshelves but the second I get into the room he steps out from behind the door and swings his fist at my face. Quickly I bend my knees almost to the floor but not quite, the pain in my leg is excruciating, as I arch my back tossing I watch as his fist swings over my face in a miss before I lunge myself over the small step and sprint to a hand gun on the 3rd shelf. grabbing it and whipping around to shoot, before stopping dead in my tracks as the realization hits me. 

“it’s fake” I say looking at it in disbelief. 

While I was taken back by the gun something soft hit me in the face. I grab it and look at the plain black men’s button up shirt, I look back up to see the green haired clown man standing in between a small closet door and another closed door I couldn’t see from the entryway. 

I stand there and don’t move just holding the gun and the shirt eyeing him, when he tried to hit me I had to let go of my blanket leaving me vulnerable to the cold air of this room. 

An eerie smile creeps across his lips as looks at my unmoving body “you don’t have to wear it, I uh wouldn’t mind if you didn’t” his voice rumbled from his chest. I blush hard “no thank you, id rather be clothed” I say tossing the fake gun on the bed I put on the shirt that was too big for me causing me to roll the sleeves. the hem of the shirt came just past my butt, I bite the inside of my cheeks and look up at him angry. he was smiling and walking towards me like a beast about to kill a small rabbit. And that’s exactly what this felt like, I felt small and vulnerable and pissed. My body goes tense as he walks up to me to close for comfort but I won’t back down. He lifts his hand and I flinch expecting the punch I dodged but instead he gently tucked a short curl behind my ear caressing my cheek. Slowly I open my eyes looking up at his scared mouth “let’s play a game” he shouted enthusiastically into my face. 

“let’s play a game!” he shouted into my face causing me to jump a little and then wipe away his spit that hit me in the face. “here’s how I ask a question you answer it then you can ask a question, got it?” he said pointing at me with one hand and holding the other arm out as if to say ‘tada’. “that’s not much of a game there’s no winner and if I can’t win or get anything from it why would I tell you a bunch of stuff about me, huh?” I ask knocking his pointer finger away from me with the back of my hand scowling. 

“but you can win if you play it right” that caught my attention “you see information makes the world spin doll face, and uh” he says taking a moment to lick and smack his painted lips, “with the right information you can do anything, even beat me and get out-a here. So, you wanna play?” 

“is that your first question?” I say playfully with a smirk 

“I knew you’d be fun” he chuckles out and flat palm hits my chest knocking me backwards so that I fall on the bed. I gasp for air and sit up so that I’m on my butt and not my back pulling down the shirt over my pink panties I blush again. He let out another laugh at the look on my face and walks over to the desk “gotta keep off that leg toots” he says while grabbing and roughly rolling the matching antique office chair over to the step before lifting it and setting it back down past the step and rolling it in front of me. The chair is beautiful a deep red stained wood with plush leather cushions. ‘and this clown just dragging it around like he couldn’t care less. ‘I think to myself and watch him plop down into it before putting his elbows on his knees leaning towards me ready to start out game. 

“alright pushpin you can go first, ask away” I frown at the name pushpin, obviously referring to my leg. Then it hit me I don’t know his name I guess that’s my first question. 

“what’s your name?” I say boldly 

“joker. What’s yours doll face?” he said smirking while I frown 

“joker can’t be your real name” I say slightly annoyed 

“that’s as real as it gets. Now tell me yours” he growls 

A shit eating grin takes over my mouth “I like pushpin” I say with a cocky attitude I can tell he’s getting pissed by my smart mouth, he wouldn’t be the first to get mad at me for it, and if he hit me he wouldn’t be the first for that either so what the hell I think to myself ‘why not have some fun’ 

Joker sits back in his chair, the leather creaking, giving me an ice-cold look that honestly almost made me tell him my real name and beg for him not to torture me in that room we passed that smelled like death. “where you’re from pushpin?” he asks in a voice that betrays the look he’s giving me. Now I can’t tell if he’s happy or pissed off maybe both? 

“Arkansas” I say giving an honest and straight answer and a reason for him to smile big like he had won the game. 

‘okay now think he said there was a way to win. With information? Right if I can figure out a way to escape from the answers he gives me that’s how I can win... but then how can he win? Whatever think about that later worry about you right now, can I ask any question? If I ask him if I can ask any question will that count as my question?’ 

“are you gonna ask me something or what?” he says getting annoyed and kicking the knee of my hurt leg. 

“fuck” I say holding my leg and doubling over “

better think fast pushpin I don’t like waiting” he growls 

I fight back tears and look up into his green eyes again “where am I?” I finally ask He smiles wide “you’re in my room, on my bed” he says in the most seductive voice I have ever heard that instantly makes me shiver against my will and a tingling feeling in a place I am too proud to admit to myself. 

‘i'm never gonna get a straight answer from him’ 

“so what are you exactly?” he says so nonchalantly but it stops me in my tracks just like last time he said it. I look down at my leg “i dont know what you mean? just a normal person” I ask in a low and dangerous voice 

Joker lets out a growl and rolls his shoulders, “well, uh pushpin, I’d say you got some secrets because you’re not normal baby oh no. see normal people don’t trick thugs into holding their own grenade at a bank heist. Normal people don’t feel bad for the bad guy they just tricked and then end up taking the grenade from him anyway. Normal people don’t watch unfazed as the same guy they just tried to save gets their brains blown out their head and then just spring into action to attack me. Normal people don’t kill people with no remorse like you did that bus driver. Normal people don’t get stabbed and then take the knife out themselves and tie off the wound with their shirt. Normal people who are half naked being straddled by their attacker don’t kiss them on the nose all cute like that. Normal people don’t follow orders like you did when I told you to come here. And finally, normal people don’t know what my fun room is without going inside but you, oh you got the nose of a dog and you knew exactly what was in that room, but normal people wouldn’t even know what death smells like. So pushpin…. What’s got you so haha abnormal?” with each sentence he started with ‘normal’ he got more and more excited until he was practically screaming with joy at the end. And me? Well I was terrified; he saw so much of me in such a little time I was taken back and I almost wanted to cry but instead I hid my fear behind an angry face and said something I have never regretted more in my life. 

“well aren’t you observant, but I don’t need to watch your every move to read you. It’s as plain as the nose on your face, or should I say scar? What’s the matter I bet you’ve got some fucked up daddy issues huh?” I could see the rage in his eyes but I couldn’t stop I was already so far “daddy drink a lot and left you with a permanent reason to smile. So tell me joker how did you get tho-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence before I felt his large hands around my throat stopping all air flow as he shoved me hard onto my back into the bed in the same position as the room before, him straddling my knees crushing my hands. I gasp for air looking into his face I’ve never seen anyone so angry before or so terrifying. Then he smiled, fucking smiled at me and whispered “you’re gonna tell me your real name your gonna tell me everything or I’m gonna hafta cut ya up good got doll” his hold only strengthens and I can feel my body start to thrash under him fighting unconsciousness. It takes everything I have but I finally get out two words before darkness overcomes me 

"game over”


	3. Titanic

when I woke up, again, I was restrained and immediately went to try to break free, I spent an hour like this pulling at my handcuffs trying to get free. It’s a cold damp room like the one I was in in the beginning only this room was a little bigger with a metal table that was bolted to the floor in the corner. diagonal from the table was a nasty looking couch that had been discolored over the years and a T.V. in front of that. I was handcuffed to the leg of the metal desk bolted to the floor, and for the past hour I was pulling at the small but incredibly effective chain that held the two cuffs together. my only company being; a thug on the couch watching titanic, a headache, sore throat, sore wrists, throbbing leg, and I was hungry, but more than anything I was confused. Why am I not dead, or at least tied up someplace ready to be tortured for my insubordination? Instead I was fine. Well okay not fine, I had a stab wound and a few other pains but I expected to be dead by now, expressly after what I said in his room.

“hey buddy’’ I yell over to the thug. He hasn’t moved at all, not even to look at my struggling. “you’re a real person, right? You’re not a stiff, are you?” I say with a creeped-out voice that was half mocking. Yet he still didn’t move, so I was left with no other choice I take a deep breath and let out a loud scream. Something I have perfected over the years like a superpower, and if you were close enough its been known to bust a few ear drums. Finally, the man jumped to and tossed is hands in the air looking back at me confused. “oh god I thought you were dead, but you were just ignoring me, say any way I can get you to let me go?” I say pulling at my restraints. The man looked at me like I was crazy before shaking his head in disbelief and looking back to his movie, without saying a word to me. grunting in frustration I begin to take another deep breath preparing another ear busting scream before the door into the room busts open, with a loud BANG! in walks joker with two sonic bags. ‘no way a guy like him just went through a drive through, right?’ I think to myself trying not to giggle at the image in my mind of him ordering and pretending to be a normal person. Even so, Seeing him made my body stiffen preparing for a rather harsh beating, the guy watching the movie stood at attention and two others walked in behind him shutting the door and waiting at each side of it. joker tossed one hand up to titanic guy, to which he responded by relaxing and sitting back down on the STD looking couch. Joker walked across the room and took a chair from the square table sitting down leaving me at his feet looking up at him. Joker puts one hand on his thigh and opens his legs so that I am kneeling in between them causing me to blush and look away.

He lets out a snort “ya know uh this bag” he says leaning down and opening the bag under my nose letting the intoxicating aroma of the cheeseburger fill my nostrils, I almost moan “-this bag might have your name on it, if I ,uh, knew what is was.” My eyes shoot open and I look up to him with a scowl and no answer.

He lets out a laugh and puts the bag he had under my face on the table where I can’t reach, while he to eats his looking at a black wall in the dim room.

I watch him intently trying to see anything, this man has kept me on my toes and held complete focused and control over himself this whole time. Every time he tested me, when he wanted to know If I followed orders so he had me follow him around that room in the beginning, when he wanted to see if I could fight and did that sneak attack when I ran after the fake gun in his room, he was always so calculated so precise. if I wasn’t so mad that had fallen for all his tests, I would have been impressed.

Then it happened as he finished swallowing a bite of his burger he clenched his jaw, like someone would when they were mad. ‘But what caused it?’ I think to myself.

“this is the best part” the goon on the couch whispered choking back tears as he turned up the volume on the final scene in titanic where jack dies.

Jokers jaw is still clenched shut. Screams coming from the television as Rose calls out to a now dead Jack who is sinking into the ocean. A loud sniffle comes from the goon as he says something about how touching the story is, and joker goes back to eating his burger.

My eyes go wide as the realization hits me.

“Elizabeth” I say quietly causing joker to turn back to me in the way he did before.

Pushing his food to the side of his mouth he squints his eyes at me “what was that?”

“my name is Elizabeth” I blush looking up at him, but despite my blush I have a smirk on my lips.

“everybody get out” joker growls but maintains eye contact with me. All his men leave leaving only me and joker and the hum of the static from the T.V. that was left on to illuminate the room.

Jokers face in his makeup with thin lighting makes him look like a demon. ‘a demon in a green suit’ I think sarcastically to myself, but never the less I feel cornered and uncomfortable. ‘why did he make them leave? Why is he looking like me like that? What does he want?’ thousands of thoughts fill my mind but I can’t pick a question to ask first, I just open my mouth like I’m gonna say something but nothing comes out.

Joker looks at me suspiciously and chews the food he pushed to the side slowly before swallowing and licking his lips again.

“so why the, uh, change of heart hm? You didn’t tell me anything when I was strangling ya, does a burger get ya going so much you’ll spill your secrets. Elizabeth” he draws out my name in a husky voice that should have scared me but instead gave me goosebumps and shiver in delight against my better judgement.

“no, but I figured since I know your name it’s only fair you know mine.” I keep my voice soft and sweet and try to look as submissive as I can.

Joker lets out a small hm and unlocks my cuffs to my surprise. I look up to him rubbing at my wrist still sitting on the floor. He still looks at me with distrust and uses his head to gesture to the chair next me and next to him. I crawl up from the floor careful of my gimpy leg and sit next to him. I reach for the sonic bag and open the burger the 1st bite is amazing and still hot. Joker is eating too but he never stops watching me with squinting eyes.

A few seconds pas and I have already scarfed down my burger gaining some energy, and a slightly cocky attitude, I grab the bag and point at it.

“oh man you were right that bag did have my name on it” I say smiling at joker who seems to not be entertained at all by my, mockingly joyous, tone of voice. “and look yours has your name” I say pointing at the bag that his burger came out of, this got a reaction out him and instead of just glaring at me he licked his lips and rolled his broad shoulders. Tapping my fingers on his bag I continue “see right there it is, Jack” I finish the name lingering on my tongue, but not for long before joker swings his fist at me.

I bring my arm up to block, just in time, he hits the middle of my forearm hurting it but not hurting nearly as much as i'm sure it would have had he hit my face. jumping to my feet knocking over the chair i was in, joker begins to stand with rage in his eyes and it looks like all this muscles are 10x bigger when he’s mad like this. My injured body has never felt ever so small and fragile. Nevertheless, I move bolting for the door when I get there I quickly pull on it. ‘fuck. locked.’ I think taking a moment to glance behind me seeing joker right there his fist about to contact my head. side stepping him, I dive for the remote on the T.V. and turn it off removing all light from the room, joker lets out an angry growl, as his fist connects loudly into the metal door blooding his knuckles.

I can’t even see my hand in front of my face, but I can hear, I can hear is the unsheathing of what sounds like a switchblade, probably the one he had already tried to use on me. "fuck" I whisper closing my eyes and getting on my knees to find the edge of the couch and using that as my guide i work my around to the back of it as quickly at i can.

“well pushpin, now I gotta make good on my promise ta cut ya up” he cackles

Honestly I’ve never been more afraid in my life.

‘maybe I can reason with him’

‘no he’s crazy’

Just then the image of his eyes sparks in my mind, those green eyes full of life that remind me,’ i'm dealing with a man not a monster. his mind can be changed if I give him something he wants… but what does he want?”

‘i'm not sure why he took me or why he wants to know so much about me. All I know is that he very obviously doesn’t like the name jack and he likes to turn everything into a joke or a game to get what he wants.’

‘right, hes still playing the game that’s why he tried to find out my name, so maybe if I tell him something. It'll have to be something good, but maybe I can still make it out of here alive’

“okay I get it” I say to the dark room “but what if I make it up to you?”

…

Silence I cant hear anything not his breathing not footsteps nothing.

“my name is Elizabeth Belac. When I was four years old I watched my family die, I was adopted by a man of the cloth named Anderson. He was delusional and crazy and abusive, often I would have to fight him off me. I got good, not awesome or anything just good enough to run away. When I was 16 I got over all the pain and I…I um” I had started crying “Anderson died, I ran away taking odd jobs trying to do honest work at first...but then I met a guy who told me i could make some real money, when you’re a girl money isn't hard to come by you know” I was a blubbering mess curled up into a ball sobbing into my hands on the floor, i didn't plan on crying or telling as much as i had but something about sitting in the dark made it easier to spill my guts. it’s been years since I talked about Anderson or my family and it was too much then and too much now. Before I knew it, I heard a click and the T.V. was on illuminating the room again with joker standing beside it. I sniffle and wipe away my eyes gaining some control of my emotions he walks up to my fast with loud footsteps and squats down face to face with me. He quickly brings the knife up to my neck and I blink at him.

“guys like me don’t care about a sob story, your little sympathy act isn’t enough to gain back your life because frankly I don’t care.” He hissed at me and pushed the knife in drawing a little blood.

“I’m not after your sympathy, if I was I would have told you in your room when you asked me” I say in a calm tone “I didn’t tell you all that just now because I’m afraid you’ll kill me, you don’t seem like the kind of person who would care and that’s fine, because if the roles were in reverse, I wouldn’t care either… I guess I was just trying to win the game” I say finally ending my speech and finding the biggest smile I could find spread across joker’s face

“oh baby doll I knew you’d be just a fucking blast HAHA” he burst out laughing in my face and takes the knife away switching it down into its sheath and stuffing it into his pocket. He grabs my arms and pulls me to my feet and the much to my surprise brings me into a tight embrace.

 The embrace was swiftly interrupted as he pulled me back at arm’s length. His thumb making little circles on my shoulder, while his other cupped my face. It felt almost peaceful, that was before the hand caressing my face winded back and slapped the shit out of me causing me to grunt and spit some blood onto the floor from my new busted lip.

‘man this guy is unpredictable as shit’ I complain to myself and look back at him.

Suddenly he puts his hands on my waist and pushes me back until my back hits the wall with a thud, his body closes the distance between us trapping me against a nasty cold wall and his warm hard body.

“I wanna hear more about this little life story you got pushpin” he growls into my ear wedging a leg between mine so our legs are tangled together and i have no choice but to use my hands to hold onto his shirt  by his hips to keep from falling.

“but I don’t want-“ I start

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to tell me princess, you’re gonna tell me or else”


	4. Absolute Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get some background on elizabeth. this chapter is really kinda long, and even though its a back story on my original character i tried to work in the joker as much as i can (because come on i know why your here). 
> 
> also this chapter i feel could be confusing so i'm going to give a little insight to Elizabeths age. she is 20 not but in the stories she tells she is at various ages (4, 16, 18) 
> 
> anyway please leave kudos if you like it, if you don't like it please leave kudos anyway lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!  
>  non-con elements, underage, graphic depictions of violence, death, graphic depictions of death, panic attacks, and manipulation.  
> 
> 
> Also i do plan in putting in smut (because hey why not). however, it will be a little later. probably in two or three chapters, depends on how i break the story up. i will also try my best to put any kind of trigger warnings in my notes this includes a smut warning (just in case that's not your thing).

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to tell me princess, you’re gonna tell me or else” the grip on my hips tightens leaving finger shaped bruises 

"what could you possibly do to me that hasn’t already been done?” I say bitterly. 

burying his face into my neck I can feel him smiling, as he gives nips my neck. “oh, Elizabeth, Elizabeth, Elizabeth” the way he says my name like that makes it sound like a song. My eyes are wide, my body tense. 'this all feels to familiar' i think trying to wiggle away. He only laughs at me, i can feel the rumble of his chest against my body, as he brings his knee up between my legs pressing slightly against my sex. “stop it” I whimper and try to push back to no avail. I’m still in just my matching blush pink matching cotton bra and pantie set and an oversized men’s black button up. Suddenly very self-conscious and uneasy I struggle harder, earning one of his hands to leave my hip to grip my throat. Joker puts a little pressure into his grip, not enough to hurt me, just enough to stop my protests. 

“remember what I said about ‘you can tell a lot about a woman from her underwear’ huh? Well what do you think yours says about you?” he rasps “I wanna know, how I girl who’s still a virgin, starts making ‘some real money” he says mocking my voice “and doesn’t even have to put out. How does that work doll?” the thumb on my neck starts to rub gently up and down and I gulp loudly. 

“where should I start?” 

“your family” he says putting more pressure on my hips with his hand and giving a hard rub over my panties with his knee. 

******** 

“and that’s how they lived happily ever after. Theeee end” my brother said tickling. 

I don’t remember much of my childhood. mostly i remember, my brother. We were best friends. Unlike most siblings, we never fought. He taught me how to play catch, video games, 'hide and seek', and how to say most words. I was 4 he was 10. 

My father wasn’t around, he and my mother hated each other. They would fight, one time my mom hit my father with a pan. Mother was a hot head that’s for sure but she was always kind and gentle with me and Chase. After the pan incident, i never heard or saw him again, there was a rumor he had killed himself. However, i was to young to understand what that meant. 

For a while it was just the three of us. my mother, who was beautiful, skinny, fair skin, and long black curly hair like mine. She also had the same innocent looking face I did, in fact my mother’s face and mine were one in the same except I had blue eyes, where as she had the most beautiful brown eyes i had ever seen. 

My brother looked like me too, it was one of those situations where everyone knew we were all related. on the day my nightmares began, it was cold. we didn’t want to play outside so instead we took turns reading storybooks to one another. I wasn’t good at reading everything just yet so Chase had turned it into a game where he would help me sound out the big words I didn’t understand. Mother was in the kitchen, while Chase and i were on the stairs that lead down to the basement/ game room. we heard a car door slam and my mother went to go check it out. Living as far out in the woods as we did, we didn’t get much solicitors or company of any kind really. 

My mother looked out the front door, I don’t remember what happened next it all went by so fast. 

A loud bang. 

glass shattered 

another bang 

my mother screaming 

my brother grabbing me picking me up and taking me down stairs into the basement. 

Once down stairs Chase flew open one of the large vents we'd hide in when we play ‘hide and seek’ sometimes. 

“what’s going on” my small voice whispers as I get shoved into the vent. 

“you don’t say anything, to anyone okay? No matter what happens you stay here and you keep quiet? Yeah?” Chase tells me in a stern voice I have never heard him use, as he begins to cry. 

I don’t understand what’s going on but I start to get upset anyway 

“don’t let those men touch you okay if they find you, run, run as fast as you can okay?” Chase is crying now and cupping my small face as I nod and sniffle holding back tears. 

He places a big kiss on my cheek and choking out an “I love you” closing the vent, i never did get a chance to tell him i love him too. 

As soon as the vent closes Chase stands up and hides under the pool table. I can hear two laughing voices and big footsteps coming down the steps to the game room. I can’t see much through the vent, just my brother huddled under the table. Eventually I can see a pair of big black boots come into view as one of the men stop just by the pool table. I look at my brother with wide eyes as he pulls his finger to his mouth in a ‘shh.' 

BANG 

I open my mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. my beloved brother falls back blood spraying the into air his body hits the floor, making something between a crunch and a squish noise, his hands and feet twitch rapidly before going completely still. The men rummaged the house and left, like nothing had ever happened. Police say I spent 3 days alone in that house with the corpses of my family. when they found me, I was holding Chase in my little arms, his mutilated head on my lap, and my little hands cupping his face rocking back and forth saying “I love you too” over and over and over and over. 

******* 

I was an absolute sobbing mess in the arms of Joker. some point, in the story i had wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close into an intimate embrace sobbing into his shoulder. 

He removed his leg from between mine, moving his grip on my neck to stroking the back of my head in a calming manner. His chin was now resting on top of my head but I could still tell he was smiling 

“good job Elizabeth” he rasps 

“what?” I say shocked, pulling back from our hug to look up at him. I was right we was smiling, and that mixed with the new pain in my chest from digging up long suppressed memories, pissed me off. 

He lets out a laugh in my face. My face is one of shock ‘how? How is he laughing? HOW?’ I think to myself 

“oh please don’t look so hurt, haha, I’m not laughing at you kid really” he chuckles 

“somehow I don’t believe you” I say sharply with a broken voice 

“well ya see I figured you were some kind of damaged goods, on a count a you didn’t seem to care about all the death you saw at the bank, but I didn’t think you’d be that fucked up” he lets out another small laugh “dontcha get it? doll, your brother, story it's like my scars” licking his lips he continues “they remind the world just how cruel it truly is, hmm?” 

I bow my head slightly embarrassed "i still think there are good people in the world” 

“NO, there isn’t!” he shouts at me, in a voice straight from my nightmares. “if I put two people on a plain that was going down with one parachute, do you think they would take their time to think about the other person? Huh? No! that would push each other out of the way to save their.” He reaches down into his pocket. “Own.” Takes out his switchblade “skins.” He growls flipping the blade up and pointing it at me. “if ya introduce a little anarchy into their lives people show you who they really are.” He starts walking toward me backing me into a wall “like you at the bank, nobody but a damaged soul would stand up during a bank heist huh? Nobody would do something to chaotic, except, someone who gets off on risking their lives. you know what i think? hmm? i think you're looking for a reason to live.” My back is against the wall and he grabs a hold of my jaw tightly. And brings the blade up to my eyes. 

“I have a reason to live” I say back coldly 

“haha and tell me what that would be” he says putting the cold dull side of the blade against my cheeks. 

I think for a moment ‘I know I have a reason to live. Right?’ I think to myself 

“haha see Elizabeth? You do all this shit to get yourself into trouble! because you're looking for your place in the world. you wanna be a hero. you wanna be 'normal'” he says rolling his eyes and licking his lips again "but you're not normal are you? nooo no no no no, you. my friend. are a physical embodiment of chaos" 

“I am not chaos” I say starting to get worked up again and fight back emotions 

“sure you are, and you'll start to see it my way once you finish telling me all the good stuff” he smiles 

My body stiffens again “what do you mean?” 

“well seeing all that explains why, maybe, death doesn’t bug ya. but killing a man like you did? No no there’s more to that? Tell me about this Anderson prick how’d he die huh?” 

I gulp looking over to the knife resting on my face. 

“if ya don’t tell me baby I’m gonna have make us a matching couple” he sings as he rotates the knife in his hand so that the sharp end of the blade is now on my skin. Looking back into his cold eyes take a deep breath and start 

******** 

After the loss of my family, I was put into a mental institution for children. I wouldn’t talk to anyone or eat for a long time. I wasn’t allowed to have visitors until I was about 14, by then I had made good progress and started acting like a functional human being. however, I didn’t expect any visitors because I didn’t have any family, I wasn’t close to any of the staff and every friend I made eventually got released. 

Until a church group came, to do a community project where everyone got to talk to a kid in hopes of bringing them to god. It was a catholic church and besides the children from the church there were two chaperones; and elderly lady in traditional catholic nun attire her name was sister Sarah, the other was a man who was the epitome of bland. His eyes were brown, not a beautiful brown like my mother’s, more like the brown colored dirt under a child’s fingernails. His hair was mousy blonde and cut short like in a military haircut, his body was average not all muscle but not skinny or fat just average. I would come to know this man as Father Anderson. 

On that first day there weren’t enough kids for each youth the church brought, so I was paired with Anderson. He seemed absolutely ecstatic to talk to me. during our conversation he told me I was beautiful that I reminded him of a lost love. 

“I thought people of the cloth couldn’t have relationships?” I ask teasing 

“no we can’t, haha, but I almost left for her.” He says whispering the last part into my ear. 

Anderson returned almost every day after that, he started bringing me gifts, telling me all about living with god. He told me about heaven, that I would see me family again in paradise. He also told me about Hell, that the people who did this to me would be punished. He also always seemed bothered when talking about hell, or when i talked about my family and what had happened, i had chocked it up to his religious views. It stayed like this, him visiting me as often as he could. before long I had given him my complete trust. I didn’t move away when he whispered in my ear anymore, I didn’t fidget with his hand when he put it on my thigh. And I cried tears of joy when he told me he got permission to adopt me. I could live a normal life, working my way to being faithful and getting into heaven to see my family. 

It was amazing at first, Anderson was kind, i made friends, and i was beginning to feel like a normal teenager. It was like that for two years. But like all good things, shortly after my 16 birthday, it came to an end. Anderson would come home drunk and beat me until I passed out. Then the next day he would cry and say he loved me and how sorry he was. i had to wear long sleeves and makeup to cover bruises, always having an excuse for them if anyone asked. I always forgave him, he was the only family I had I didn’t want to hate him, and I thought if I hated him god would punish me for standing against a man of the church. 

the house we lived in was very minimalist, not fancy at all. The only thing odd about this house was that the basement was off limits. To everyone, me, my friends, everyone except Father Anderson. 

One night it was late and Father was still out. I knew he would come back drunk and hit me, at this point i could tell when they were coming. in a desperate attempt to hide I searched the house for a spot, when I couldn’t find one good enough I decided to take my chances and look into the basement. When I got down there to my surprise there wasn’t much. i hadn't much expectations for the basement but the way he freaked out when people asked about it i figured it would have something more. there wasn’t anything worth hiding down here just a dark dusty room with a small light dangling from the ceiling, and an old table with a thick envelope and a letter opener. 

Curiosity get the better of me as I walk up to the envelop, it looked to have been opened already by the knife and taped shut again. Carefully pealing back, the tape I notice it had a stack of pictures in it. The first picture was a blurred shot of what looked to be some leaves. 

The next picture was the same, and so was the third. 

But the forth made my heart drop into my stomach. 

It was a picture of my old house with me my mom and my brother all paying outside together. on the picture was a red circle, put by a marker, around my mother’s face. The next was another picture of my mother at the store, with the same circle. I was shaking with fear 

I flip to the next one. 

each picture followed my mother until they started repeating themselves. 

'he was getting her schedule down' the thought popped into my head and i started to feel my stomach churn, flipping to the next picture. 

It was a picture of her body. There was glass all around it and her skin looked void of life. Her eyes were open and rolled back into her head. Someone had ripped her shirt open to expose her chest and the shotgun hole blown into her solar plexus. 

I started hyperventilating as flashes of that day wave through me. My brother telling me he loved me, him getting shot, me holding his disfigured head on my lap chanting. I drop the pictures shaking, eyes wide, my hands still up like I’m holding the stack of photos. Then I feel something, grabbing the table I double over and vomit on the floor by my feet, sobbing, hyperventilating, scratching at my arms and running fingers through my hair. 

“I loved her” 

I stop what I was doing and turn my head back, snot and tears running down my face, to see the wobbling drunk. He walked towards me and I couldn’t move, I was too in shock to do anything. 

He grabbed my long black hair and pushed me so I was bent over the table, putting his forearm over my back so my torso was pinned down, my butt hanging off the side of the table. 

“she turned me down” he slurred out hiking up my night gown with his free hand to my white cloth panties. I was sobbing uncontrollably at this point and begging him to stop. 

“she chose your father over me, and when he left, she still didn’t want me” he growled and l landed a hard slap over my thigh causing me to yip in the middle of my crying. 

“she made me become this drunk, so I had my revenge.” He leans down grinding his hips into me. “I had her killed. Your brother too. But you survived” he says taking in some of my hair that, at this point in time, was to the middle of my back, to his nose inhaling deeply. 

“they wouldn’t let me see you for so long, and finally when I did see you. Your face. God it’s just like hers. So is your hair, your long beautiful hair” he moans giving it a tug earning a whimper from me. 

“I’m gonna make you happy Elizabeth? Huh? Feel good?” he says taking his hand back down to my panties and pushing them to the side stroking the lips of my most innocent part with two fingers, before stopping and rubbing in a circular motion on my little bundle of nerves. I start panicking and looking around the room jerking my body to get away from him. But the panic attack and vomiting earlier had taken most of my energy. When I looked around I saw nothing that could save me. the room was empty. until a saw the letter opener just above my head. Without bringing to much attention to myself I reached up and grabbed it before pulling it under my chest so he couldn’t see it. 

“father please” I moan and stop fighting him 

“that’s more like” it he says sucking on the fingers he just had rubbing along my sex 

“turn me around I wanna see you?” I beg is a hoarse voice 

He growls and lets me go but stays hovering over me “good girl” he moans. Then my world went black. 

I honestly don’t remember killing him I just remember waking up, covered in blood, watching the house I had once found to be my haven burning to the ground. 

******* 

“and after that?” joker growls snapping me back to reality. My eyes had glazed over as I relived everything and I felt a single tear fall from my eyes onto my cheek. 

“I ran off” I said feeling numb “I hated myself, everything was a lie, and I hated the way I looked so I cut my long hair into this, and tried my best to keep a low profile. The day I burned that house down- “ 

“the day you murdered someone” joker corrects me 

I glare at him and continue “I was 16. after that, I left my hometown in Arkansas and hitchhiked my way to Oklahoma to start a new life” Joker finally lets me go and puts his knife away taking a sit on the couch patting the seat next to him as an invitation. I wrinkle my nose in disgust at the thought of sitting on that nasty couch in just my panties, but I was feeling week and like I was gonna vomit so I took my place next to him, against my better judgment. 

“so how’d you end up in Gotham?” he says cocking his head to the side with a smile. 

Taking another deep breath, I start again 

******* 

I started taking odd jobs Like walking a dog, playing pool for money, or gambling. Eventually I got a small shitty loft with noisy neighbors, cold water, and a room with a mattress. It was nasty, and in a bad part of town, but I didn’t have any money rent was cheap and life was better than it had been in a long time. i lived like this until i was 18, when I met a man named Tony C. 

I had heard whispers on the street about Tony, he was a kingpin crime lord and rumor had it he was in the town. rumor also had it he need some thugs to help his work. I didn’t know much about what kind of business a kingpin does but I assumed it was drugs, and he was looking for a man on the streets to sell. I wasn’t too keen on the idea of being a drug pusher but I needed the money and from what I could tell there was a lot of money in the job. It was easy to identify who worked for Tony because they all had tattoos of a solid black band around their wrists. I knew this because the guy who lived next to me, Jesse, was in his gang he told me one night while hitting on me drunk. Jess was tall 6’3’’ dark complexion, green eyes, muscular. he was a walking wet dream. He was also nice, sure he would flirt with me but he never touched me without my permission. 

When I would get home and he was there he would open his door and smile at me genuinely happy to see me. 

“hey little momma home so soon, if you want you could come hang out in my place?” 

Even though we lived in the same loft building his place was nice, unlike mine, he had it completely renovated to look the inside of a magazine. 

I would always giggle and say “maybe next time” 

But after a few weeks of no work I needed cash and I didn’t have the money to play it at the casino, so late one night I knocked on Jess’s door. When he opened, he was surprised “oh hey, you uh, need something?” he asked opening the door completely. it was clear I had woken him up as he stood there in some boxer shorts that contrasted beautifully with his black skin and grey cotton V-neck. After enjoying the view and I deep breath I finally open my mouth and whisper “i need to talk about Tony C.” 

His whole body stiffens and he steps to the side inviting me into his loft “not out here.” 

After I come in, he closes the door turning to rest his back on it looking at me with crossed arms and one cocked eyebrow “why do you wanna know about Tony C. Liz?” Slightly uncomfortable I shift on my feet playing with my fingers “um I heard he had a job offer” I say quietly “and I need the cash Jess” looking up at him with pleading eyes. 

“if you need cash Liz all you got to do is ask. you don’t need to work for a guy like Tony, you’re doing good like this just keep your head low and don’t break the rules and thing will start looking up Liz I- “ 

“stop it!” I interrupt him loudly, shocking him. “I need the cash Jess, not the lecture. If Tony is so awful why do you work for him?” 

“I know him Liz, guy was crazy from the get, even in high school. Man, you’re too young to know a guy like Tony, you’ve lived here for what two years how old are you like 17?” 

“I’m 18” 

“exactly, you’re just now getting your life Liz, you don’t wanna get mixed up with him.” He says walking past me and shaking his hand in a ‘no way’ kind of gesture. I follow him to the kitchen as he pulls out a beer from the fridge. “Jess? Please?” I beg and bite my lip “I need the cash I can’t stay like this; I can’t keep just getting by. Okay? I need at least some stability, something to keep me afloat or I’m gonna end up on the streets.” Jesse doesn’t look at me, instead, he shakes his head no and looks at his feet taking another swig from his beer. “fine. If you don’t take me to him ill find someone else who will, I thought maybe you would be more safe then some junky on the street, but hey who knows” pivoting the heels of my feet I turn to head out the door, right as I’m about to grab the handle. “alright!” Jesse yells stopping me. 

When I look back at him he is righting something on a “grocery list” post-it note refrigerator magnet. After scribbling down an address, he rips it off and hands it to me “hell be here tomorrow he’s got some meeting with some big wig guy from out of town, meeting is at 9:30A.M. But I know that man and Tony will be there 15 min early. you can ask him for a job yourself, but you don’t know me, I don’t care what you tell him if you keep my name out of it. got it Liz?” I snatch the paper out of his hands and give him a kiss on the cheek “thank you” I say hopping up and down before running out and into my own loft. 

I wake up early the next morning. Brush my teeth, pin back my hair so it looks cute and my little curls fall around my face highlighting my blue eye. I put on just a little makeup to bring out my features. To dress I put on a white cotton dress I had picked up at a thrift show just a few days ago. looking in the mirror I saw a face I recognized more than my own. 

‘you look like her’ a voice sounding just like Andersons whispered in my mind making me gag. 

Shaking my head, I quickly run out of the bathroom and to the address. It was a small abandoned house on the outskirts of town. I had to take 3 busses and walk for an hour to get to my destination. When I got there, I thought it was odd there were no cars ‘am I in the right spot?’. Even so, I knock on the door of the dust dark green house, there was some shuffling coming from inside before I head a deep voice telling me to come in slowly. 

Turning the knob gently I toss open the door but I can’t see anyone inside, walking in however I saw two people. 

Everything went in slow motion a huge man with a ski mask on stepped out from behind the door pointing a gun at my head screaming for me to put my hands in the air. I complied quickly, tossing my hands to the sky in surrender. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” I yell frantic. Everything is still and quiet the man with the gun stopped shouting at me and I could finally look at the other man in the room. Tony. He wasn’t attractive like Jesse, in fact he was about 6’4’’ and looked to be 120lbs a real scrawny looking man with beady eyes. 

“hello little mouse.” He talked like he was talking to a child “what brings you here?” 

“I, um, I heard a rumor you were looking for someone. Um like a job? I’m looking for a job.” I finally ramble myself into getting to the point. 

He smiles showing his teeth, they’re black and it takes everything I have not to gag. 

“a job eh?” he says looking me up and down “how old are you?” 

“18?” I choke out nervously 

“oh yeah? Still a teen huh? They’ll go for you big time oh boy” snapping his fingers he tells the man in the mask to sit outside for his boss. I scrunch my face in confusion “are you not Tony?” I ask pointing at the two boys “his boss?” 

“no babe. I. am. Tony. but he works for my client, ya see I’m about to have a big meeting with him” 

The masked man walks out without saying a word shutting the door. 

“come here babe” tony groans 

“um I’ve never, um, sold drugs before sir- “I say starting my speech i had worked on before arriving, as to why he should hire me “- but I think I’ll be good at it because- “ 

“oh no a girl like you selling drugs? Not in my town babe” Tony interrupts 

“what do you mean, what else can I do? “I ask chuckle nervously 

Tony licks his lips sloppily and looks me up and down, only then do I notice the tent in his pants and realize what he’s saying. 

“I think I made a mistake” I say fighting back memories of that night with Anderson. Slowly I start to back up placing a hand on the small wall next to the door, and grasping at air trying to find the door knob, with the other. 

He starts walking towards me “come on babe, I can make you happy. Huh? I can make you feel good?” Tony's voice in my ears becomes twisted with Andersons singing in my head, reliving the nightmare. 

“no, no, NO!” I shake my head fast back and forth 

“hey babe calm down” the mousy man says placing a hand on my shoulder. adrenaline kicked in and I punched him hard cracking my knuckles on his jaw, his body hits the floor. Swiftly I kick him and he grasp at his stomach groaning and rolling so his back is against the wall. without thinking, and with so much adrenaline running through my veins, I open the door and slam it into his head over and over crushing his face between the door and the wall. 

I couldn’t stop banging the door against his head even after his face was bashed in and he was absolutely dead. 

Finally, I felt a pair of gentle hands take my shoulders. “he’s dead” the man said but I just stood there my hands shaking as I looked at them. The man led me to his car and put me in the back seat. i was in so much shock i couldn't choose if i should fight him too or just go with it. He then sat next to me and the masked guy, who no longer had on his mask, got in the driver’s side to start the car. 

“two people. that’s two people now” I whisper to myself 

“that you’ve killed?” the man asks 

I don’t look at him I only look at my hands and blood spattered feet. 

“have you been found?” the guy asks curious 

sniffling i shake my head no 

The man shift in his seat to look at me “that’s an impressive number for someone so young. My driver says you need a job? How about work for me?” I slowly look at the man in horror and anger. My face must have been terrifying to look at because he shifted in his seat uncomfortably and cleared his throat “I can give you money, and I will never touch you- “he then pointed to his wedding ring “-after all I am a married man.” Something about him makes me thing he’s telling the truth. I sniffle wiping away my eyes and the running mascara “what kind of job?” I ask wearily. The man smiles genuinely, the kind of smile I have never seen before, one that makes you feel a little safer as the crinkles in beside his eyes start to form. “let’s start off slow, my name is Maroni” 

******** 

“Maroni?” joker asks getting excited. 

I nod softly, “from then on he paid for my rent and anything else I liked, if I didn’t ask to many questions and over the course of two years he slowly started introducing me to the work he really wanted me to do.” 

“well don’t hold out on the good stuff toots” joker says relaxing into the back of the couch like a kid waiting on a goodnight story. 

“he has me brought up here. I stay at a different hotel each time, on the outskirts of town my instructions are usually simple….” 

******** 

“Mr. Maroni, I don’t think I can do this” I say into the phone choking back a lump in my throat 

“now now, Liz, this man is not a good man. He’s hurt people.” Maroni’s voice sooths through the phone 

“I know Mr. Maroni, but- “I sniffle “-if I kill him wont that-that make me a bad person, like him? I just don’t know if I can be the killer you want me to be” 

“I understand Liz, I really do. And I wish I didn’t have to ask you to do this for someone so young it must be so hard for you. But my Liz, you’ve got to think? Is a solder a bad person?” Maroni asks in a smooth voice 

“no but- “ 

“exactly” Maroni interrupts “because he is killing a killer, someone who wants to harm others. He’s a necessary evil. Like you. Just think of all the things Tony C. would be doing right now? All the girls he could be hurting? Think about Anderson” 

My body stops moving entirely, clenching my jaw. 

“this man is just another one of them” Maroni continues, “if you let him go whatever evil he does is your fault too, so what do you say Liz? Can you be a hero? can you be the necessary evil?” 

My heart is pounding, the idea of something like Tony or Anderson happening to me was horrible, but the idea it could happen to someone else was somehow worse. And I could stop it. so, I did. 

The man Maroni wanted gone; white male, 5’9’’, 220lbs, whos name i have long since forgotten. Maroni had told me how to kill him this time just a bullet in the back of his head. The job was simple, put on something skimpy and ask him to take you back to his place and while his back was turned pull out the gun from my bag and shoot. 

Most missions were like that and eventually it got easier, no longer did the sight of blood make me want to vomit, I could control my panic attacks when men made a pass at me, I had blocked most of my memories so I wasn’t always crying like I use to, and I had developed an asshole personality that i used to hide myself away. 

Granted, I wasn’t a skilled ninja-assassin like in the movies. I was a girl who took lessons at a gun range, and some fighting at the gym. I wasn’t invincible either, a few missions had gone bad but I always somehow managed to survive somehow. 

******* 

'i wander if ill be able to survive this one' i think to myself


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of my life’s story I had stopped crying. However, my eyes stung, my leg was bleeding again, my voice hurt, and I felt week all over. 

Joker on the other hand look like a million bucks, completely happy, smiling from ear to ear with his scars crinkled under his eyes he licks his lips again. We just sit there staring at each other for a while before the silence became uncomfortable. 

“what?” I ask looking down at my thumbs twiddling in my hand. 

“you really don’t believe you are a physical embodiment of chaos hmm?” he says wiggling excitedly 

“I’m not” I choke out 

“oh but you are, you see nearly everyone you know has gotten killed. That doesn’t happen to normal people.” He says scooting closer to me waving his hands in big gestures, “you see you, like me, get off on that shit” 

“no I don’t!” I yell back into his face 

Joker grabs my face again tightly, “you can lie to yourself, but don’t lie to me” he warns “I saw you at the bank,when you shot my bus driver, you smiled, HAHA, fucking smiled and you’re gonna tell me it didn’t feel good after you killed those pricks, I can tell baby you’re a lot like me. You’re just stuck in this idea that you have to conform to some kind of society rules, that your good pal Maroni has given you.” At this point he’s using his grip to shake my head back and forth, “but stick with me and ill truly set you free” he rasps out before pulling in my face kissing me passionately. 

I whimper into the kiss and push him away, to which he complies with a chuckle. “still got some issues when men huh?” he giggles “we’ll fix that too “he says more to himself as he stands up and goes to the door giving it a knock in a rhythmic pattern. The door opens just as soon as the pattern is over “this way toots” joker says walking out as two men enter the room and grab my shoulders pushing me to follow him. 

I follow Joker across I big open floor, full of thugs and people who clearly need psychiatric help, and even though I’m the only girl here and dressed in next to nothing, not a single person looks at me. After being escorted by joker and his two biggest thugs we end up back at the door to jokers’ room, joker pushes it open and walks inside, after his thugs practically toss me into the room and shut the door. 

Joker then grabs my arm and despite my protesting drags me to the unopen door I never got to look into. When he opens the door, I was pleasantly surprised to see it was a simple bathroom with a small sink, shower, and toilet. 

“sit” joker commands as he tosses my body onto the side of the tub of the shower. Joker then opens the cabinets under the sink and pulls out gauze, alcohol, and some cotton. “take that off” he says looking at the bloodied bandage around my leg. I look down at it and quickly take it all off holding the bloody bandaging in my hand. He then pours the alcohol over my leg and I hiss in pain. “hold still” he scolds at he cleans the cut and places some gauze over it “pressure here” he says putting my hand over the gauze while he wraps up my leg. Once he is finished however, he slaps the side of my hurt leg causing me to yip “all done” he chuckles. 

‘ass’ I think to myself. 

Joker then stands up with his hands on his hips in fists smiling, “iv gotta go out so your gonna stay here- “I open my mouth to protest but her puts his index finger in front of my face wagging it “ta ta ta, when I get back be ready to go, I’ll have some cloths sent up here for you” 

“where are we going?” I ask cautiously 

“that’s a surprise” he sings and turns leaving me behind confused. Finally alone, I let out the last of my emotions curling into a ball on the bathroom floor. 

After what seemed to be a lifetime I stopped crying and just laid there motionless, one of the thugs from the T.V. room had come in at some point and put a bag on joker’s bed before leaving me to my misery. Eventually I got up and undid the bandage joker gave me before turning on the water to the shower and washing off. Joker didn’t have much in there some 2-in-1 shampoo-conditioner, a bar of soap, and some generic face wash. Never the less, it felt like a day spa in there. The face wash made my face not look as puffy from my emotions the bar soap got rid of all the sweet I had worked up and the 2-in-1 got rid of the grime in my hair. Stepping out the shower I found a towel on the towel rack, and took a second to be thankful jokers room wasn’t like the rest of the place, there was no black sludge or dirt it was clean and sanitary. drying off as much as I can and re-do my bandage for my leg, then I look under the sink where joker got the supplies in the first place. Again, there wasn’t much, just what he had used on my leg some toothpaste and a toothbrush and some men deodorant. Using the edge of my towel I put some toothpaste on it as a makeshift toothbrush, then after brushing my teeth, if you can call it that, I used some of the deodorant. 

“finally I feel at least somewhat human” I sigh to myself before stepping out into joker’s room 

‘last time I came in here he tried to hit me’ I think to myself as i cautiously walk to his bed where my new cloths were, looking around wildly waiting for his next sneak attack. 

“well I feel paranoid” I say to myself realizing I truly am alone. 

looking Inside the bag there was a purple silk strapless dress and a green blazer with some flats that had pictures of joker playing cards all over them. 

“hilarious” I say unamused looking at the shoes 

Upon further inspection, there was also a silk purple underwear set. I was immediately thankful for the bag and got dressed immediately. I’ve never worn silk, but got did it feel good the dress was light and It hung in all the right places enhancing my hourglass body the blazer was light and airy as well and the shoes fit perfectly. I was a little upset at the fact that he knew all my sizes, ‘probably because he took my clothes from the bank’ I think bitterly to myself with a roll of my eyes. 

BANG 

I let out a yell and hit the floor before I hear cackling. Joker was smiling down at me from the doorway he had loudly burst open. I stand up and dust off my dress “what the fuck?” I yell at him before making eye contact. 

“ya look good toots” he says walking up to me and grabbing my arm to drag me out of the room. as soon as we reach the door he turns to look at me with that smile plastered on his face. "you smell like me" he growls out. its a mystery how his growl can go from terrifying to sexy, but it, despite my better judgment, did something primal to my body. 

"daddy likes" my face goes completely red. 'how can someone say something like that so easily' i think to myself. Joker takes notice of my blush and chuckles "you like that huh? you proving to be more and more like me by the second" he says pulling me into his chest. "but i still dont trust ya" and with that one hand comes to the back of me head and a cloth comes over my mouth. struggling against him i hear him giggle as sleep soon takes over 

When I wake up I’m in a parked car laying across the back seat my head in someone’s lap. Groggy I look up at the to see the face of my mystery lap. Joker. I make an angry face and slowly sit up “ya know I’m sure you don’t have to keep knocking girls out to get them to sleep next to you” I say unamused 

Joker looks at me with his eyebrows up in surprise and a shit eating grin. “was that your way of saying you think I’m easy on the eyes?” Immediately I blush and shoot him an angry pout 

Joker simply lets out a quiet laugh, but I can tell he’s holding back trying to keep quiet. Finally looking at him I realize he is in an expensive looking purple and green suit with purple leather gloves and his makeup looks fresh, still messy, but fresh. 

“Joker?” 

“hm?” joker rumbles from his chest and looking out the window of the car. The car looked to be parked behind a large building and Joker was watching the back door without blinking 

“what are we doing here? Why are we all dressed up?” I ask 

Another eerie smile slips across his face as he claps his hands together “SHOW TIME” he sings getting out of the car and holding out a hand to me. I look at it ‘there’s nothing stopping me from running I could just- “my thoughts however, were interrupted by the driver turning around pointing a gun to my head. Sighing I take Jokers hand and we enter the building from the back “gotta keep quiet doll face” he whispers into my ear once were inside. 

As we make our way through the building I start to hear voices that are muffled and in-distinctive. Eventually, we walk into a room that looks like the back of a kitchen and stand behind one of the walls near the end of the hallway. “I go to Hong Kong far from Dents jurisdiction, and the Chinese will not extradite one of their own” a man with a thick Chinese accent says, from where we are I can’t see who all is in the room but from the amount of shuffling I can tell it’s a lot “how soon can you move the money?” a deep voice rings out. “I already have, for obvious reasons I couldn’t wait for your permission rest assured your money, is safe.” 

The man with the accents says just as Joker squeezes my arm “no funny shit, stay here until I call you the only way out is that back door and if my man sees you without me” joker says stretching out the ‘e’ in ‘me’. I roll my eyes and nod my head before joker steps out into the room of people with a mocking laugh. 

“and I thought my jokes were bad” I hear joker, and then a voice I have only heard over the phone when working for Maroni 

“give me one good reason why I shouldn’t have my boy take your head off?” 

“how about a magic trick?” joker responds quickly “but” I hear him say enthusiastically “what would be a magic trick without a lovely assistant” joker says calmly with a small laugh at the end 

‘I guess that’s me’ I think to myself and step out from my hiding spot walking into the room. I felt nervous there were people I had met but I didn’t know any of them, all I knew is that they knew Maroni. A look of shock was on everyone’s face. The man who had threatened joker however looked more angry then mad, looking around the room I finally rest my eyes on Maroni. 

I open my moth to say something but I can’t make any words happen. 

‘I must look so ridiculous right now’ I think to myself 

BOOM joker slams a pencil down on the table standing straight up and waves his hand over it in a mystical fashion as one of the body guards in the room stands and walks over to him 

“I’m gonna make this pencil disappear” joker says 

The guard gets to joker and reaches for him. ‘not a good idea’ I think to myself as joker pushes the man’s hand away and slams his face down, causing the pencil to go through his eye effectively killing him. 

I was honestly impressed. 

“TADA” joker yells reaching out and grabbing my arm, pulling me to him, he sits down with me in his lap. thankfully, facing away from Maroni. “it’s gone” Joker says looking at me smiling and tucking my hair behind my ear, and then placing his hand slightly under my dress. I’m sure to everyone in there it looked like he was trying to feel me up, but what they didn’t know is that he had his hand over the cut in my leg as a reminder not to squirm. 

“oh and by the way the suit it wasn’t cheap, you outta know you bought it.” He mocks 

I guess the man who had threatened him hadn’t learned his lesson because he stood up like he was about to step into a ring. He’s tall with deep brown skin and matching eyes, in a well-tailored suit with pink accents to it. 

“sit” the man who was directly behind me interrupts. He has a thick accent with long black hair pulled back wearing a leather coat, “I want to hear proposition” he explains leaning back in his chair. 

The black man eyes him before looking back at the joker and i,deciding to sit down. 

“so let’s turn the clock back a year. These cops and lawyers wouldn’t dare cross any of you, I mean, what happened you balls drop off?” it takes everything in my power not to laugh but I smile non-the less in amusement. Joker looks at me through the corners of his eyes then flicks them over to Maroni giving him a cocky smile “hmm?” 

“you see a guy like me- “ 

“a freak” I black man interrupts 

‘god he hasn’t learned yet?’ I think to myself ‘well I guess it took a lot for me to learn too’ 

Joker looks at the man and goes on “a guy like me, look, I know why you choose to have your uh group therapy sessions in broad daylight. I know why you’re afraid to go out at night. the batman” joker finishes growling out his final words 

“batman?’’ I say in disbelief 

“she speaks!” joker yells and then makes a sarcastic surprised face “oh but not to you?” he says looking over to Maroni. It goes quiet for a moment before joker opens his mouth again “you gonna tell her, or am I?” he giggles 

“tell me what?” 

“oh well I guess I’ll tell her, you see Elizabeth, your boss had you stay out of the city and flew you in for a reason. You see he either didn’t want you running to the Batman or wanted Batman to follow you out of the city. Either way babe he set you up to take the fall” joker finally finishes 

“Mr. Maroni?” I ask in complete disbelief 

“or maybe he thought Batman would take pity on you because you look so innocent and have the best sob story, one that Batman couldn’t resist, and you could get close to him?” 

Maroni shifts in his chair 

Joker points to him “that’s the one, she was bait” 

My eyes go wide. ‘he used me. All he said he would protect me but he wanted me to get caught so I could find his little problem. I was never helping anyone like he said, I was just building up my status as a killer so he could through me under the bus’ I think to myself 

“so what?” Maroni finally says “what would you have done?” 

At this joker sits up a little “it’s simple we kill the batman” 

A few chuckles are heard in the room before the Maroni opens his mouth again “if it’s so simple why don’t you just do it?” 

“if your good at something don’t do it for free. And I am good at what I do. I mean look at me I’ve got your girl on my lap and sleeping in my bed” joker says causing Maroni to stand up fast, fist held tight to his sides. Joker only raises his eyebrows “I’m beginning to think you’ve got some feelings for her?” he questions making Maroni look very uncomfortable “did I hit the nail on the head? Hmm? So not only did you want to put her life at risk you also wanted her to fuck you huh?” he yells out at Maroni 

“stop it” I whisper into joker’s ear; his body goes tense before looking at my blushed face. 

“how much do you want?” the Italian man says trying to calm down the room 

Joker looks over to his “uh, half” 

“you’re crazy” the black man says 

Jokers grip on my leg gets a little tighter and I can see his eyes darken with anger “no. no I’m not” he says emphasizing the ‘t’ in ‘not’ and licking his lips his voice is deep and longer is he trying to be funny “you see Batman has shown Gotham your true colors, unfortunately. Dent? He’s just the beginning. And as for the televisions so called, uh, plan? Batman has no jurisdiction; he’ll find him and make him squeal.” Joker says pressing into my leg hard with his fingers and I let out a small whimper in pain. “if we don’t deal this this now soon little, uh, gamble over here won’t have a nickel for his grandma” joker says pushing me off his lap so I take my place standing next to him. 

Suddenly gamble slams his fist on the table “enough from the clown!” he yells standing up. Quickly, Joker jumps up opening his jacket revealing multiple grenades and explosives all tied together and connected to his gloved thumb “at tatata- “he says “let’s not blow this out of proportion. It’s a bluff of course, anyone can see he wouldn’t kill himself, but it takes the room back as gasps from most of the men fill the room. 

“you think you can just steal from us and then just walk away?” Gamble says 

“yeah” joker says nonchalantly. Instinctively I start to walk toward joker felling less than happy being stuck in-between Gamble and him, and considering I just found out Maroni only saw me as a potential fuck toy and bait trap, being next to joker was growing more and more enticing. 

“I’m putting the word out- “gamble yells grabbing and jerking me back into his arms, I start to fight back, but two more men who look to also be body guards run to help hold me still as I kick, bite, and try to wiggle away from them as much as possible to no avail. “-five hundred grand for this clown dead, ten alive so I can teach him some manners first, and so he can see what I do to his new girlfriend” he says with a cocky smile 

“careful, she’s mine now. I don’t like to share.” Joker growls 

“technically she’s Maroni’s” Gamble shoots back 

“alright, I’ll just give you a while to reconsider everything here’s my card” he says putting a joker playing card on the table 

“and I’ll be back for you” joker growls looking into my eyes as he backs out of the room and running off.


	6. what's his name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamble wants answers and resorts to any means to get it and his petty revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: imprisonment, beatings, joker kills a guy

If you had told me a week ago, that a killer clown would stab, kidnap, abuse, and make me relive my life’s story I probably would have found it more believable then the feeling I was feeling now. longing. I wanted so bad to run after him, for him to take me with him again, I almost felt like crying. Joker was the only one who had taken an interest in me because of who I was, not what he could get out of me, he was the only one who heard my life’s story and didn’t care. He didn’t want me to be his hit girl he didn’t want me to repent, he just wanted to get to know me. He truly didn’t want anything from me except to be by his side. At least that’s what I thought, but I couldn’t tell if that was the truth or not. 

“Liz” Maroni said softly from across the table. “Liz what happened to you?” 

“fuck you” I whispered 

“HEY!” Gamble yells “watch your mouth when talkin’ to us.” He warns pointing at me 

“your threats don’t mean anything; did you hear him? He said he’d come back for me, and take it from someone who knows he’s the kind of guy who keeps his word” I say flatly 

“a man of his word huh?” Maroni interjects “so then you and him you?” 

blushing i look away ‘no we didn’t do anything’ I wanted to say to him, but I couldn’t.’ the best revenge is to let his imagination take over.’ 

“good.” Gamble speaks again “because I want him dead, and preferably dead by my hands. So, your gonna come home with me this time.” 

“no she’ll come with me I can keep her safe” Maroni demands 

“the clown will come after her so that means if I want to teach him a lesson I need her with me. Come on” Gamble says walking out of the room his two body guards holding on to me as they drag me out. 

Gambles men gab me tight around each arm and escort me out of the building putting me into the back of a black tented out Hummer. The interior was black leather, and honestly, really cool. In fact, if the circumstances were different I would have been jumping up and down just thinking about getting a ride. Gamble got into the front seat with his driver and had his two body guards sit next to me in the back. His body guards weren’t like jokers, joker’s men went out of their way not to look at me, but these guys weren’t like that they couldn’t keep their eyes off me and It pissed me off. They weren’t joker they didn’t make me feel nervous, like he did, they just made me feel angry and I wanted nothing more than to break their legs. 

‘maybe joker is wearing off on me’ the scary thought passes through my mind as I shiver. 

“there’s no need to put me in the back like this I’m not gonna kill you” I say to the back of Gambles head he chooses to ignore me and look straight ahead. “you’re not as smart as you think, if I had a weapon I would be able to kill you right now. I mean you’re not even looking at me you can’t stop it. If you think Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over hear are gonna help you, HA joker’s men wear ten times more dangerous and I survived them. So, it’s cute that you- “ 

“you know, you and him are a lot alike” 

“how so?” I ask in an angry growl 

“You like to ramble on and on and watch your victim until you find what makes them the maddest, then you use that against them. And you both get mad and try to do that growling voice, but you’re not him you’re not intimidating in the slightest,” he snorts “and Maroni told me all about you I know exactly how to make you talk.” He says turning in his seat to face me “and you will talk I wanna know everything about the clown and you’re gonna tell me” he says with a cocky smile that, unlike jokers, isn’t appealing. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet, until finally, we reached an expensive looking skyscraper, that we rode and elevator on to the 13th floor. After getting off the elevator we walked to the end of the hallway and entered, what I assumed, is Gambles hangout. A large condo with lots of leather furnishings and other useless things. It looked like the ultimate man cave in here complete with a pool table in the middle. 

“now” gamble says turning to look at me smiling “where should we start?” waving his hand to his men wordlessly telling them to leave the room. Gamble then walks over to a small bar “do you wanna drink doll?” 

Gamble looks over to me smiling “is that what your new boyfriend calls you?” I stand still staring him down.“hm. Well how about this. I don’t wanna hurtcha I don’t. so. You tell me what I want to know and nothing will happen to you. I’ll even let you go back to Maroni” he says taking a drink of whisky

“I don’t know anything” 

“oh I doubt that.” He says coldly “well start off simple. what’s his name?” 

“joker” 

“HIS REAL NAME!” he shouts smashing his glass to the ground 

“he never told me his name” I explain. ‘technically I figured it out he never told me so I’m not lying’ I think to myself as I walk over to the pool table putting my back against it. “we don’t have to do this” gamble says walking over to me putting his hands on either side of my body resting them on the pool table. “I can see why he took you. But let me be clear if I don’t start getting some answers-” he starts to warn before I grab one of the pool balls off the table and swing my arm crashing it into his face, quickly while he's dazed I duck under his arms and ran for the door. 

“Johnny!” gamble yells and the door opens to a huge man that quickly grabs me lifting me over his head like I was nothing and smashing me down onto a glass table that broke as soon as I hit it. 

CRACK

Gamble is holding a long black whip and cracking it on the floor. “never took you as the BDSM kind of guy but if you want I’m not opposed to pegging” I say giggling at my own joke. The look on gambles face is disgust, and I realize it’s because that little comeback probably sounded a lot like something joker would say. 

“for the record I was an ass before I met him” I say pulling against the restraints 

“we’ll see how long that humor last, strip her” gamble says sending panic into my body as I try to pull harder against the thick rope on my wrists. His body guard comes over and unzips my dress letting to fall to the floor. Gamble walks around to the back of me grabbing the back of my neck harshly. “I really don’t wanna do this, and all you have to do is answer my questions so when you tell me his name it’ll stop” he whispers into my ear and unclasps my bra as I fight back tears 

Gamble then takes about five steps back and snaps the whip across my back 

I can feel the sting of each hit about five seconds after it hits me, and gamble takes his time he isn’t fast he makes sure I can feel each hit before he hits me again. My legs give out and the only things holding me up are the ropes on my arms. Snot and tears run down my face and before he hits me he asks every time 

“WHATS HIS NAME?!” 

Gamble snaps the whip one more time across my back, i can feel the leather tear through the skin on my back busting open the sensitive flesh. I let out the most blood curdling scream “stop it stop!” I beg and he walks to the front of me squatting down so he can look up into my face. 

“what’s his name?” he whispers 

I sniffle and shake my head “I don’t know“ 

“cut her down” gamble orders his gorilla guard, who does what he says, cutting the ropes of each hand I fall to the ground hissing in pain. 

“she doesn’t know anything” gamble says “but the look on his face when he sees what i do to you. That’ll be worth it” 

******** 

It’s been about 3 days since I last saw Joker and every day since then gamble has found a new way to hurt me. true he wasn't as creative as joker and by no means as strong or terrifying but, never the less, he did enjoy watching me get thrashed around. Day one the whip. Day two he had his men hold me down while he kicked me leaving my once white skinned body more looking purple than any other color. Day three, today, he had meetings all day so it was as if i had gotten a day off. Maroni came to see me bringing me some cloths. A huge white shirt and some shorts. It was humiliating the way he wouldn’t look at my bruised face the way he pretended not even to see me. He just dropped off some cloths and left. 

While gamble was out he either always had a man watching me or he would cuff me to something i couldnt break. mostly he cuffed me at night while he slept leaving me to think, often the only thing I could think of was how much I took for granted sleeping next to joker. how when i woke up after the first time he took me i felt warm and safe. And the scary thing was I was starting to miss him. 

Gamble didn’t get home until late, I sat by the door on the floor far away from him, as he looked out a wall of windows. 

“why would you stay so loyal to him?” he asks not looking at me 

“i don’t know” I say coldly staring daggers into the back of his head 

Just then two men walk in walks in “yo gamble? Some body here for you 

“they said they just killed the joker” 

Immediately I stand up “no way” I whisper to myself. Then a man came in carrying something large in a plastic bag, I sucked in as much air as i could, thinking it could be him, the one who was supposed to help me. A few men followed into the room. 

“these are the guys that did it” the man carrying his body said tossing it onto the pool table with a bang, I finch at how rough there being with him, while slowly walking over to the table as gamble opens the bag reveling his face. I don’t know what came over me when I saw that the lifeless body in front of me was indeed jokers but I turned to wrap my hands around one of his killer’s necks, “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU” I yell out as gambles guards grab me and toss me back over to the pool table so I can see jokers face again. “to bad” gamble says to me “I was looking forward to seeing him alive, so I could watch the face he makes when I tell him how loyal you were. Never telling me his hideout, never telling me his name. and then watch his face when I show him your bruised and cut up body. But hey this is good to” he chuckles and walks over in front of the pool table at joker’s feet “dead that’s five hundred” he says to the teens. 

Suddenly, the plastic bag was flown off the body as joker jumped up “how about alive?” joker says happily as gamble turns to face him. Joker grabs the back of his head and brings his knife up to Gambles face. I feel like my heart stopped, As I watched him moving, talking, living. I thought he was dead and now he’s not. 

“you wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a- drinker and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, he doesn’t like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching he takes the knife to her laughing while he does it he turns to me and says. Why so serious?” joker rumbles in that voice only he can do “then he comes at me with the knife. Why so serious?” he says sticking the blade into gambles mouth “he sticks the blade in my mouth. Let’s put a smile on that face and” he says looking down at my wide eyed crying face “why so serious?” joker says taking the blade out of his mouth and slashing Gambles throat. His body falls over lifeless on the other side of the pool table. Joker then looks at gambles two men who were being held down by, who I now realize, must be some of joker’s men. “now, our operation is small but there is a lot of potential for progressive expansion, so which of you fine gentleman would like to join our teem” joker explains grabbing a pool stick and breaking it in half “but there’s only one spot open right now so we’re going to have tryouts “he says tossing the sharpener one of the broken stick to between the men. “make it fast” he says grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the room, down the hall, and into the elevator. 

“so” joker starts turning his body to face me, as the elevator doors close behind him 

SMACK

The small elevator is filled with the sound of my hand colliding across his face. Joker licks his teeth and hits the emergency stop button. Looking back at me in pure rage I wrap my arms around his waist nuzzling my face into his chest, taken back he doesn’t push me away, like i thought he might, instead just cocks his jaw to the side and looks down confused.

“I thought you died” I whisper tightening my hold on him 

“what did Gamble mean by you wouldn’t tell him my name?” he growled 

I looked up into his eyes. His green eyes I had missed “he wanted me to tell him everything I knew about you starting with your name” Jokers face was one of pure anger again but he didn’t move so I let go and stepped back lifting my shirt to expose my bused covered stomach, joker’s expression was still dangerous as I turned around to show him my cut up back, not to mention my arms and legs had little cuts from the table all over them and I was covered in dried blood. “I didn’t tell him anything” I say softly 

I feel joker’s hands come over mine pulling them down along with my shirt. I turn back to face him again to see his smiling face “ya did good toots” he praised “maybe a reward is in it for ya” he says turning to press the button on the elevator making it move again. “just tell me what you want and ill steal it for ya” he says happily. 

My face goes red again as I remember the past three days. I remember wanting to sleep on purple silk sheets under a green comforter next to a warm body. 

“um I just” I start but get to embarrassed to say 

“spit it out” 

“I wanna sleep with you” I practically yell out as the doors open to a group of joker’s men who are all smiling holding back laughter. Joker grabs me and takes me out a white van putting us in the back as two men get into the front. 

“you wanna sleep with me huh?” joker rasps out pulling me close. 

“uh well I mean I wanna sleep next to you. Like in the same bed, I wasn’t asking out to. Ya know.” I ramble on completely embarrassed as joker’s men look out the window with a shit eating grin. 

“oh? I don’t know” joker teases 

“I wasn’t asking for us to have make love or anything” I whimper looking at my feet 

Joker lets out a laugh tossing his head back and so do his men. 

“assholes” I grumble to myself 

“oh Elizabeth I forgot how fun you are” he says wiping away a pretend tear 

Eventually, the car comes to a stop as one of his men get out telling Joker that we've made it back to his hide out. Jokers face has a smirk on it and his eyes change to look more dark and dangerous. 

“let’s go inside babe”


	7. Chapter 7

If you had told me a week ago, that a killer clown would stab, kidnap, abuse, and make me relive my life’s story I probably would have found it more believable then the feeling I was feeling now. I wanted so bad to run after him, for him to take me with him again, I almost felt like crying. Joker was the only one who had taken an interest in me because of who I was not what I looked like, he was the only one who heard my life’s story and didn’t care. He didn’t want me to be his hit girl he didn’t want me to repent, he just wanted to get to know me. He truly didn’t want anything from me except to be by his side. At least that’s what I thought, but I couldn’t tell if that was the truth or not. 

“Liz” Maroni said softly from across the table. “Liz what happened to you?” 

“fuck you” I whispered 

“HEY!” Gamble yells “watch your mouth when talkin’ to us.” He warns pointing at me 

“your threats don’t mean anything; did you hear him? He said he’d come back for me, and take it from someone who knows he’s the kind of guy who keeps his word” I say flatly 

“a man of his word huh?” Maroni interjects “so then you and him you?” 

I blush and look away ‘no we didn’t do anything’ I wanted to say to him but I couldn’t.’ the best revenge is to let his imagination take over. That’s what he gets for using me’ 

“good.” Gamble speaks again “good good, because I want him dead, and preferably dead by my hands. So, your gonna come home with me this time.” I jerk my head over to him giving him a warning look that makes his eyes go wide for a second. 

“no she’ll come with me I can keep her safe” Maroni demands 

“that clown will come after her so that means if I want to teach him a lesson I need her with me. Come on” Gamble says walking out of the room his two body guards holding on to me as they drag me out. 

‘I’ll follow directions, and then when he lets his guard down ill move’ I think to myself as I get drug out of the building and put into the back of a black tented out Hummer. The Hummers interior was black leather, and honestly, really cool. In fact, if the circumstances were different I would have been jumping up and down just thinking about getting a ride. Gamble got into the front seat with his driver and had his two body guards sit next to me in the back. His body guards weren’t like jokers, joker’s men went out of their way not to look at me, but these guys weren’t like that they couldn’t keep their eyes off me and It pissed me off. They weren’t joker they didn’t make me feel nervous, like he did, they just made me feel angry and I wanted nothing more than to break their legs. 

‘maybe joker is wearing off on me’ the scary thought passes through my mind as I shiver. 

“there’s no need to put me in the back like this” I say to the back of Gambles head as he chooses to ignore me and look straight ahead. “you’re not as smart as you think, if I had a weapon I would be able to kill you right now. I mean you’re not even looking at me you can’t stop it. If you think Tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over hear are gonna help you, HA joker’s men wear ten times more dangerous and I survived them. So, it’s cute that you- “ 

“you know, you and him are a lot alike” 

“how so?” I ask in an angry growl 

“You like to ramble on and on and watch your victim until you find what makes them the maddest, then you use that against them. And you both get mad and try to do that growling voice, but you’re not him you’re not intimidating in the slightest you’re just a woman,” he snorts “and Maroni told me all about you I know exactly how to make you talk.” He says turning in his seat to face me “and you will talk I wanna know everything about the clown and you’re gonna tell me” he says with a cocky smile that, unlike jokers, isn’t appealing. 

The rest of the car ride was quiet. What Gamble had said about ‘I know how to make you talk’ almost reminded me of when I told joker everything, except then I was afraid and to be honest slightly turned on, now however I was pissed, and I had an entire car ride to let my rage fester. Finally, we reached an expensive looking skyscraper, that we rode to the 13th floor. After getting off the elevator we walked to the end of the hallway and entered, what I assumed, is Gambles hangout. A large condo with lots of leather furnishings and other useless things. It looked like the ultimate man cave in here complete with a pool table in the middle. 

“now” gamble says turning to look at me smiling “where should we start?” Gamble then waves his hand and the men leave the room leaving just me and him, as he walks over to a small bar “do you wanna drink toots?” 

“don’t call me that” I say surprisingly calm 

Gamble looks over to me smiling “is that what your new boyfriend calls you?” I stand still staring him down. 

“no? Well then how about this. I don’t wanna hurt ya I don’t. so. You tell me what I want to know and nothing will happen to you. I’ll even let you go back to Maroni” he says taking a drink of whisky 

“I don’t know anything” i spit back 

“oh I doubt that.” He says coldly “what’s his name?” 

“joker” I say cocky 

“HIS REAL NAME!” he shouts smashing his glass to the ground 

“he never told me his name” I explain. ‘technically I figured it out he never told me so I’m not lying’ I think to myself as I walk over to the pool table putting my back against it. 

“we don’t have to do this” gamble says walking over to me putting his hands on either side of my body resting them on the pool table. “I can see why he took you. But let me be clear if I don’t start getting some answers” he starts to warn before I grab one of the pool balls off the table and swing my arm crashing it into his face, quickly while he was dazed I ducked under his arms and ran for the door. 

“Johnny!” gamble yells and the door opens to a huge man that quickly grabs me lifting me over his head like I was nothing and smashing me down onto a glass table that broke as soon as I hit it. 

I was in a lot of pain and there were fresh new cuts all over my body from the glass, then I felt someone grab me by my hair and lift my face up to his. Gamble, who was bleeding from his broken nose, was now only inches away from mine. “well it didn’t have to be like this but I guess now it does.” He yells and starts to drag me by my short curls over to two pillars next to the pool table. I hiss in pain as he lets me go and the man who tossed me into the table ties my hands to each pillar so I’m forced to stand with my arms out. My head is still spinning from hitting the floor. Then I hear something that takes me out of my daze. 

CRACK 

Gamble holding a long black whip and cracking it on the floor. “never took you as the BDSM kind of guy but if you want I’m not opposed to pegging” I say giggling at my own joke. The look on gambles face is disgust, and I realize it’s because that little comeback probably sounded a lot like something joker would say. 

“for the record I was an ass before I met him” I say pulling against the restraints 

“we’ll see how long that humor last, strip her” gamble says sending panic into my body as I try to pull harder against the thick rope on my wrists. His body guard comes over and unzips my dress letting to fall to the floor. Gamble walks around to the back of me grabbing the back of my neck harshly. 

“I really don’t wanna do this, and all you have to do is answer my questions so when you tell me his name it’ll stop” he whispers into my ear and unclasps my bra as I fight back tears 

Gamble then takes about five steps back and snaps the whip across my back 

The room is full of crack sounds and my screams. I can feel the sting of each hit about five seconds after it hits me, and gamble takes his time he makes sure I can feel each hit before he hits me again. My legs give out and the only things holding me up are the ropes on my arms. Snot and tears run down my face and before he hits me he asks every time 

“WHATS HIS NAME?!” 

‘jack’ I think to myself but shout out “I don’t know” or “joker” Finally, Gamble snaps the whip one more time and it hurts, but not like the other times, this time the whip has cut me across my back. I let out the most blood curdling scream 

“stop it stop!” I beg and he walks to the front of me squatting down so he can look up into my face. 

“what’s his name?” he whispers 

I sniffle and shake my head “I don’t know “I sob back 

“cut her down” gamble orders his gorilla guard, who does what he says, cutting the ropes of each hand I fall to the ground hissing in pain. 

“she doesn’t know anything” gamble says “but the look on his face when he sees what I do to you. That’ll be worth it” 

******* 

It’s been about 3 days since I last saw Joker and every day since then gamble has found a new way to hurt me. Day one the whip. Day two he had his men hold me down while he kicked me leaving my once white skinned body more looking purple than any other color. Day three, today, he hasn’t done anything, he had meetings all day so Maroni came to see me bringing me some cloths. A huge white shirt and some shorts. It was humiliating the way he wouldn’t look at my bruised face and it pissed me off when he didn’t say anything. He just dropped off some cloths and left. 

‘fuck him.’ I think to myself. Lately the only thing I could think of was how much I took for granted sleeping next to joker. How he never hurt me, well never like this. And the scary thing was I was starting to miss him, I didn’t know if he would come get me like he said but god did I wish it would happen soon. 

Gamble didn’t get home until late I sat by the door on the floor far away from him as he looked out a wall of windows. 

“why would you stay so loyal to him?” he final asks not looking at me 

“I don’t know” I say coldly staring daggers into the back of his head 

Just then two men walk in walks in “yo gamble? Some body here for you” Gamble finally turns around looking curious 

“they said they just killed the joker” 

Immediately I stand up ignoring the soreness of my body “no way” I whisper to myself. Tears in my eyes. Then a man came in carrying something large in a plastic bag, I let out a sob thinking it could be him, the one who was supposed to help me. A few men followed into the room. 

“these are the guys that did it” the man carrying his body said as he tossed it onto the pool table with a bang. I cringe at how rough there being with him, and slowly walk over to the table while gamble opens the bag reveling his face. I don’t know what came over me when I saw that the lifeless body in front of me was indeed joker. “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU” I yell out as I turn to wrap my hands around one of his killer’s necks. gambles guards however, grab me and toss me back over to the pool table so I can see jokers face again. 

“to bad” gamble says to me “I was looking forward to seeing him alive, so I could watch the face he makes when I tell him how loyal you were. Never telling me his hideout, never telling me his name. and then watch his face when I show him your bruised and cut up body. But hey this is good to” he chuckles and walks over in front of the pool table at joker’s feet “dead that’s five hundred” he says cocky to the teens. 

Suddenly, the plastic bag was flown of the body as joker jumped up “how about alive?” joker says happily as gamble turns to face him. Joker grabs the back of his head and brings his knife up to Gambles face. My eyes go wide and I feel like my heart stopped. As I watched him moving, talking, living. I thought he was dead and now he’s not? 

“you wanna know how I got these scars? My father was a- drinker and a fiend. And one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, he doesn’t like that. Not. One. Bit. So, me watching he takes the knife to her laughing while he does it he turns to me and says. Why so serious?” joker rumbles in that voice only he can do “then he comes at me with the knife. Why so serious?” he says sticking the blade into gambles mouth “he sticks the blade in my mouth. Let’s put a smile on that face and” he says looking down at my wide eyed crying face “why so serious?” joker says taking the blade out of his mouth and slashing Gambles throat. His body falls over lifeless on the other side of the pool table. Joker then looks at gambles two men who were being held down by, who I now realize, are joker’s workers. “now, our operation is small but there is a lot of potential for progressive expansion, so which of you fine gentleman would like to join out teem” joker explains grabbing a pool stick and breaking it in half “but there’s only one spot open right now so we’re going to have tryouts “he says tossing the sharper end of the broken stick in between them. “make it fast” he says grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the room, down the hall, and into the elevator. 

“so” joker starts turning his body to face me once the elevator doors close. 

SMACK 

The small elevator is filled with the sound of my hand colliding across his face. Joker licks his teeth and hits the emergency stop button. Looking back at me in pure rage I wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle my face into his chest. Joker is taken back and doesn’t move just cocks his jaw to the side and looks down confused. 

“I thought you died” I whisper tightening my hold on him 

“what did Gamble mean by you wouldn’t tell him my name?” he growled 

I looked up into his eyes. His green eyes I had missed “he wanted me to tell him everything I knew about you starting with your name” 

Jokers face was one of pure anger again but he didn’t move so I let go and stepped back lifting my shirt to expose my bused covered stomach, joker’s expression was still dangerous as I turned around to show him my cut up back from the whip not to mention my arms and legs had little cuts from the table all over them and I was covered in dried blood. “I didn’t tell him anything” I say softly 

I feel joker’s hands come over mine pulling them down along with my shirt. I turn back to face him again to see his smiling face “ya did good toots” he praised “maybe a reward is in it for ya” he says turning to press the button on the elevator making it move again. “just tell me what you want and ill steal it for ya” he says happily. My face goes red again as I remember the past three days. I remember wanting to sleep on purple silk sheets under a green comforter next to a warm body. 

“um I just” I start but get to embarrassed to say 

“spit it out” joker growls 

“I wanna sleep with you” I practically yell out as the doors open to a group of joker’s men who are all smiling holding back laughter. Joker grabs me and takes me out a white van putting us in the back as two men get into the front. 

“you wanna sleep with me huh?” joker rasps out pulling me close. 

“uh well I mean I wanna sleep next to you. Like in the same bed, I wasn’t asking out to. Ya know.” I ramble on completely embarrassed as joker’s men look out the window with a shit eating grin. 

“you weren't asking me to?” joker teases 

“I wasn’t asking for us to make love or anything” I whimper looking at my feet 

Joker lets out a laugh tossing his head back and so do his men. 

“assholes” I grumble to myself 

“oh Elizabeth I forgot how fun you are” he says wiping away a pretend tear 

The car eventually comes to a stop as one of his men get out telling Joker that we made it back to the hide out. Jokers face has a smirk on it and his eyes change to look more dark and dangerous. 

“let’s go inside babe” he growls in that voice that can go from sexy to terrifying.


	8. joker always wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a long 3 days with Gamble joker helps Elizabeth let off some steam by killing the man who hurt her first. after that she finds the only thing left to do is to surrender herself completely to joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead people, killing people, smut

Once inside joker’s bedroom again he instructs me to take a shower and wash off all the blood on my body. Nodding my head, I drag my sore body over to the bathroom and shut the door carefully peeling off my shirt and clothes turning on the water. while waiting for the water to warm up, the bathroom door opened to reveal joker standing there as naked as I was. My mind went black as I let out a squeal and shut my eyes trying to cover up my body with my arms as much as I could. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder “open your eyes” joker tells me rolling his own. “I’m not here to hurtcha but you’re gonna need help washing off with all the beating you’ve had. Okay? so ah, shut the fuck up and deal with it” he says getting in the now warm shower and pulling me in too. 

My face is red and I keep my arms up trying to be as modest as I can. I expected him to tease me a little but he didn’t he simply had me stay there as he washed my body, pulling little shards of glass out of my leg every so often. After I was clean he handed me a towel rapped one around his waist and walked out of the room. 

I felt a little bad for having treated him like some kind of pervert, even if my reaction is valid. Opening the door, I could see him standing by the bed in just his towel back turned I looked at his muscles ‘this is just like when I first woke up here’ I think to myself ‘except he looks more tense’ cautiously I walk up to his back. “joker” I whisper I can see his jaw clench before he looks away from my face. That’s when I realize. ‘His makeup is gone’ I think to myself. I look down and see on his towel there where his makeup wiped off making a clown face on the corner. I probably would have found the state of his towel funny if I wasn’t so nervous. To be honest I didn’t know what to think ‘would he be mad if I see him without his makeup, I mean the man sleeps in it he obviously doesn’t want people to look at him without it.’ 

Joker growls at the silence and finally turns his head to look at me quickly I shut my eyes tight. 

Joker lets out another angry growl and grabs me by my neck putting pressure on it. 

“what’s the matter don’t want to look at me now?” he growls “you think I’m some kind of freak? Like I’m crazy? HUH?!” he roars into my face but I never open my eyes. 

“do you want me to?” I ask delicately 

I can’t see but I can feel jokers shift back in disbelief. 

“do you want me to see you? Without your makeup?” I say in a whisper so quiet I’m not sure he can hear me. 

“look at me.” He rasps 

“but are you- “ 

“LOOK AT ME!” he roars again tightening his grip on my throat as I slowly open my eyes. 

Once I opened my eyes I could stop them from going wide. His hair was wet and curly tossed lazily all over his face. His eyes were acid green despite how angry seemed they were still beautiful, his skin was creamy with light freckles scattered over his cheeks, his lips were still slightly stained red and soft looking, he looked like a normal man and I almost didn’t even notice his scars. They looked like they were poorly stitched and gruesome, but no matter how fucked up it sounds, he wore them well. My heart was beating fast and hard and my breath hitched when I realized I was no longer looking at his face and my gaze had traveled back down his broad shoulder and chiseled chest that was heaving as fast at mine. 

He looked confused and mad because he was confused. He let go of my neck and looked me over with a lick of his lips still angry and confused before turning to walk away from me again. 

“for the record” I say as he begins to walk away “you wear them well” I say softly stopping him dead in his tracks, he slowly turns back around to look at me once again. 

“would you like a pair?” he smiled wickedly and before I could even think he was back on top of me. However instead of hitting me or hurting me I felt his hand grab the back of my neck as his lips pressed harshly against mine. Quickly I pushed against him, when he pulled back to look at me angry I was crying and slapped him hard against his face. The sound was so loud and my hand was stinging in pain as a red mark appeared on his face. I knew he was going to be angry. I knew he would probably try to take advantage of me. 

‘just like Maroni wanted to. Just like Anderson, just like all those bastards that I had seduced and killed’ I thought to myself ‘he’s just like them. Just like them. Just like them. Just like them’ 

“you think I’m like them dontcha?” he says calmly. “I. am. A new type of criminal. Maroni and the pricks you killed off are nothing but dogs at the end of my leash. I will bring this city to its knees and I will show people who they really are. I AM NOTHING LIKE THEM!” he yells putting his hand on my shoulders shaking me back and forth “has Maroni ever patched you up? Huh?” he asks licking his lips 

“no?” joker mocks “how about rescue you? Did he “save you” from me?”

I shake my head no. 

“oh no doll. Not that shit. I want you to tell me. Did he even try to save you?” 

“no” I choke out 

“no. no he did not. And what about Gamble he come get you?” 

“no” 

“NO” joker shouts causing me to flinch. “no I’m not. But what I am is the one who came and gotcha. And I know you didn’t tell him my name, of anything he asked. So, you have loyalty to me but you think I’m just like them well that makes you stupid. And you’re not stupid are you Elizabeth?” 

“I could be” I whisper 

“what was that?” he warns 

Gaining to confidence I finally look into his eyes that were now thick with anger “I wasn’t supposed to feel like I did when you left me with them. Ya know? I wasn’t supposed to turn my back on Maroni to keep you safe. It was all stupid! Maroni might have been using me but he never hurt me! Not like you! So why the fuck did I keep your name a secret? why the fuck did I switch sides to you? And why did I want you to rescue me huh? Why?” I was screaming and crying at this point, not holding back. “WHY DID I CRY WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD? WHY WAS I SO HAPPY WHEN YOU WERENT?! Because I didn’t think you were like them! I thought you didn’t see me like they did!” 

“you think because I kissed you? That, that means I’m like them?” he questions slightly taken back by my sudden outburst. 

“no. I just I- “I had no words for how I was feeling and now I was just trying to pick a fight for no reason. 

“well let me tell you something doll. If I was like them I would have already had you. You’re stronger then Maroni so he wanted you to come to him. But I’m stronger then you, we both know that much. So, if I really was like them kitten I would have you tied up for all my men you play with. I’m not gonna force myself on you.” Jokers face was twisted into the most sadistic smile it was almost like he had his makeup on again. “but nobody slaps me like that without some punishment, so” joker grabs my arm so hard it almost breaks and drags me out of his room and down the hall to a room I recognize, a room I didn’t think he would take me into, the room that smells so awful when you walk past it. 

“joker I’m sorry. Please don’t” I beg 

“relax I’m not going to hurtcha” he giggles opening the door. As soon as the door was open the foul smell overtook the hallway and made me gag. Joker then twisted my arm and threw me onto the floor of the room shutting the door leaving me alone with my nightmares. The room was truly awful there was a bloodied medical table with a tray next to it of rusted tools I assumed joker used on his victims. The floor had blood stains all over it. 

“HAHA” was written all over the walls in that black sludge that I had seen throughout the warehouse. The whole room was dimly lit by a hanging light, but the worst of it all was the source of the smell. There was a body in the corner that had begun to rot. The sight was disgusting. Joker had cut into him so his rotting insides spilled out all around them and their faces were decayed with flies swarming him. 

“JOKER! JOKER! LET ME OUT” I started banging on the door in a panic “JOKER!” but nobody answered my calls or begs. Joker left me in there for what felt like years before he opened the door dressed on green slacks and a purple button up shirt. He was smiling down at me keeling on the floor still in just a towel next to the door. 

“do you get it yet?” he asked excited 

“Get what?” I say sharply 

“with an attitude like that, I’ll just have to leave you here until you do.” he chuckles to himself and goes to leave. 

“you’re sick how could you leave me here?” 

“you don’t recognize your company? Oh, no I guess not you told me you only saw their boots in that little hiding spot of yours” he says through a grin. 

I look at body in anger and confusion “no” I whisper “him?” 

“that’s right doll. I mean it took a while but I found him. His partner too, I was going to save them both for you but I need to know who killed your brother and once I started my interrogation I just couldn’t stop. But I saved the other for you he’s the one who pulled the trigger on dear little chase.” I was crying again “this isn’t possible” I choke out 

Joker put his hands on my hips and pulled me close. “you see Maroni- “joker said turning me to face him “Maroni never bothered to look for them, did he?” I shook my head no. I was in complete shock. 

“no. no he didn’t. But I did. Want to know why?” he asked with a loud laugh at the end 

“why?” 

“because, I want you to be happy. With me. My little Elizabeth always by my side. True fucking you would be good. But all I really want is to see you take your anger out on the first person who hurt you. You killed Anderson, I killed Gamble, we can get Maroni later if you want. Now all that’s left is for you to get your justice. It’s only fair after all right? why do you think i left you with that prick for 3 days instead of just coming and getting you the next day? hmm? because i was absolutely positive you'd love my little gift to you” 

‘something about all of this doesn’t deem right. I mean besides the killing part. He hasn’t done anything up to this point that hasn’t been calculated and have some kind of ulterior motive. And…if I do this. I know I’ll never be myself again. I know I’ll change. That’s it. He wants me to change. But why? And a better question. Can I, do it?’ The whole time I’m thinking all I can look at is the dead body on the floor in the corner. Joker, either taking my silence as a yes or just wanting to continue, clapped his hands together and shouted “all right boys! Bring in our main man tommy!!” the sudden shout caused me to jump and joker pulled me to my feet so fast I had to readjust my towel so I don’t drop it. 

Joker then pushed me to the side as his two favorite thugs carried in another man who had a burlap bag over his head. He was thrashing around and calling for help. Something my victims had never done before I had always made it a quick death, but now, it was different with joker, who was laughing historically at the man. I watched feeling a bit sick as they strapped him down to the medical table with what looked to be make shift restraints coated in dried blood. 

“thank you boys that’ll be all me and my kitty cat are going to play now so get out” he said in a jolly voice that could give Santa a run for his money. Joker pulled off the burlap bag from the man’s head, who was now breathing heavily and you could tell he had been crying earlier. He looked around the room franticly his eyes finally seeing his partner on the floor decaying. 

“JOHN! come Johnny don’t be... john... shit” tommy yells in a weak voice sniffling. In an attempt to look away from his friend’s putrid corpse he turns his head to look at me by the door. He looks tiered, old, like the kind of man whose life was nothing but an uphill battle. But most of all he was confused, probably because an innocent looking girl in nothing but a towel was standing in front of him. 

“do you ah. Remember? Our dear little Elizabeth? Tommy?” joker rasped licking his lips and making a POP sound 

“I don’t know who she is I swear I’ve never seen her before” he says looking back at joker. 

“no? well let’s take a walk down memory lane huh?” joker says walking around the table and behind me putting one hand on my back pushing me forward to the man. “you see. She has some questions for you. And you’re going to answered them. And if ya don’t I get to play doctor with my new toys hmm?” joke says as we reach the table the man is on, quickly joker walks to the other side where his tray of power tools and knives and scalpels are. 

“please miss. I don’t know you tell him!” he begs me 

I look up at joker who gestures for me to say something to him. 

“16 years ago….” I stop talking and watch the man’s face contort into fear. 

“did you know a man named Anderson. Father Anderson?” The man shifted on the table and puled lightly on his restraints, before looking back at the joker, who was smiling, then back to me again. “no” his voice cracks. Suddenly a buzz fills the room as joker turns on a power drill and moves for the man. “NO! NO! I SWEAR!” he begs as joker brings it to his eye cackling. I was just about to yell stop and run out of the room to vomit before “YES! I KNOW WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT!” he sobs out and joker takes the drill away turning it off pouting. 

My eyes fill with tears. “so you? You took those pictures for him?” the man nodded tears rolling down both of our faces. “and you… you killed my mom? And you killed my brother?” I say whispering the last sentence before sniffling. Tommy only sobbed more and nodded. His face was disgusting now covered in snot and tears. I took a deep breath, but what I was feeling inside me wasn’t sorrow it was pure rage. I’d been mad, before. But this? This was white hot rage and it was almost blinding. “why!” I barked out in a voice I had learned from hearing joker that mad the man flinch and shake his head. 

“please I needed the money” he cry’s “my wife was going to leave me if and I- “I cut him off with one of my ear busting screams and when I stopped screaming the room fell silent. The man and joker both looked at me wide eyed. And the something unexpected happened. I laughed. I laughed and I couldn’t stop. It was like someone told me the best joke I could think of and I couldn’t stop the gut busting cackling erupting from my stomach. Soon joker started laughing too with me. Tommy even started laughing nervously. However, as soon as he started I stopped and when joker realized I had stopped he let out a few more “haha’s” before watching me. 

“ya know what? Tommy? Can I call ya tom?” I joked with him walking around the table to joker’s side Tommy looked uncomfortable again while he stuttered out a “s-sure.” 

“oh good. You see joker here well he’s brutal and to be honest at the beginning of all this I was feeling a bit nauseous. But then you just really pissed me off” my face was to the tray of tools showing Tommy just my back as I continued “and I thought I’m gonna kill this guy nice and slow” I said raising up a mall knife so he could see. 

“please no” he said getting upset again 

I set the tool back down. “but I’m not going to do that. You see it’s been a while since I laughed like that. And do you want to know what’s so funny?” I say turning around with the power drill in my hand. 

Tommy only looks at me shaking his head no quietly whispering “please no” 

“you see the joke is. HAHA. an eye for an eye my friend” I say flipping the drill on and shoving it into his eye. The sight was gruesome the drill bit had to problem going into the eye and treating puréeing it like a smoothie. the hard part was getting to the brain, luckily his thrashing and screaming only made my job easier as it helped work the drill far into his skill. Finally, his body stopped moving and I pulled the drill out of his socket tolling it on the tray of tools. 

a slow maniacal clap was heard in the room joker was smiling and applauding my work, before holding out his arms “come to daddy, doll face” he says lovingly. Without even thinking about I run into his arms and nuzzle my face deep into the crook of his neck. We walk back to his room like that holding onto each other. Once in his room he picks me up and carries me over to toss me on the bed. 

Joker lets out a growl looking at my body thrown roughly on his purple comfier, my towel finally coming undone completely exposed, joker rolls his shoulders licking his lips “I’ll be right back doll, you get some rest. Daddies ah gonna get rid of the bodies now” he rasps while his eye trail up and down my body. 

Quickly, leaving my towel behind I try to get up to stop him but only end up falling on my knees and rapping my arms around his legs my face next to his crotch. 

“don’t go daddy please” I say squeezing tighter I can feel his arousal through his pants. ‘if this had been any other time I would have freaked out on him but now. After that. I’ve cracked. Joker has made me into someone like him. And I’m happy this way. I just want to make him happy too’ I think to myself and gain some confidence before looking up into joker’s eyes and sticking my tongue out flat licking along his zipper. Joker moans into a small chuckle but his eyes look dark and dangerous sending a hunger into the pit of my stomach. 

“now, now. Before you get to excited Elizabeth, you should know. I come with rules.” He said smiling sadistically 

“rules?” I question 

“You don’t know about rules huh? Well ah, rule 1: don’t tease me, rule 2: you do what I say when I say from this point on even outside this bedroom, rule 3: if you cum without permission you’ll be in trouble. Do you understand?” jokers voice was unwavering and stern. I gulped and nodded to which joker responded with a frown “answer me” he growled 

“yes I understand” I say quickly 

“yes I uh understand what?” joker responds 

“uh I understand? Daddy?” I say finally figuring out what he was looking for 

Joker smiles and crosses his arms over his chest looking down at me on the floor my face red and eyes wide making me look innocent and pure. Something Joker would want to destroy and corrupt. 

“you ah gonna go on?” joker smiles at me 

“open your eyes and turn around Elizabeth” joker commands

I open my eyes and keep them glued to the floor as I pivot on my knees and crawl a little to sit in-between his legs. I can feel the him smiling down at me and I let out a hard shiver, amusing joker he laughs in a low rumble. I hear joker click his tongue and growl, but he doesn’t command anything of me. He wants to watch me make the decision to leave my old self behind. To fully give myself to chaos to give myself to him. ‘but can?’ I think to myself and bite my lip ‘do I really think that all people are truly bad deep down. 

Am I truly just as twisted as joker wants me to be?’ 

looking at my hand I notice it’s got blood all over it my eyes go dark again. There’s no doubt that I’m as twisted as him there’s no doubt that I can’t be what he needs me to be. Smiling to myself I take a deep breath and look up at Joker, who is sitting back on his elbows with his feet dangling at the floor no pants on and an impatient scowl on his face. Scanning his body my eyes finally land on his erect member. He was so well off. I mean it’s not like I had seen a lot in my time just in videos and unwanted dick pics, but face to face with one, especially this one, was, to say the least, intimidating. he looked to be about 7-7.5 inches, from where i was on the floor, but the impressive part was how thick he was. There was no way this wasn’t going to hurt, and knowing him I don’t think he’ll go easy on me. It was just then that I realized, ‘I haven’t even done anything to him oh god we’ve just been sitting here in silence completely awkward. What do I do? I have no clue what he wants…. Think Elizabeth, think! What would someone in my position do… well I could. no way I can’t do that... but if I don’t do something’ gulping loudly I rise up on my knees and carefully put my hands on his milk white thighs bringing my mouth to the tip of his cock I put a light kitten lick on him. 

“look at me” joker says. 

I do as I’m told and look up at him to see him smiling down his chest at me “now now Elizabeth what did I say about teasing? You don’t want me to punish you do ya?” he teased in a voice as calming and dangerous as the ocean. 

“but I...” I start getting nervous 

“don’t ever talk back to me Elizabeth.” His replies were short and dangerous, clearly he was no longer wanted me to pass some kind of test that he so likes to put my through, this time he simply wanted me to obey. And something about that idea made me feel week, in a good way. 

With new found determination I take my hand off his thigh and wrap it around the base of his shaft and slowly drag it up to his head and back down. Joker makes absolutely no noise and god if it wasn’t making me feel humiliated. Determined to make him growl I go up higher on my knees and wrap my lips around his head. Jokers body stiffens and lust flashes in my eyes, as I swirl my tongue all around his thick head while my hand pumps his shaft, He teases salty but it’s not unpleasant. Joker lets out a small hum of contentment, but that’s not enough for me. I remove my hand and place it back on his thigh and shove my head down as far as I can his cock filling my mouth as his head reaches the back of my throat there was still a little bit of him left that my mouth couldn’t take, so I tried to force my way down but ended up gagging. Jokers smile was wide and his breathing was ragged. Disappointed in myself I let out a large moan of discontent. However, what I got in return was joker matching my moan with his own. It was deep and I could feel the vibrations from his chest in my mouth through his cock. 'moaning?' i think to myself as i bob my head up and down his head and shaft using my hand to get what I can’t with my mouth. moving up and down, faster and faster, Moaning as hard as I can so that I vibrate his cock with every delightful chance I can. Jokers moan become more frequent. however, just as i was starting to feel like maybe i could turn the tides and play the dominant with him for a while, he puts a hand on the back of my neck and holds me down while he bucks his hips into my mouth hard and fast. It feels uncomfortable to have so much of him move so fast and now I can’t move, he hit the back of my throat and tears start to form in my eyes as my moans turn to whimpers of discomfort. 

it get hard to breathe as i feel my neck a face begin to turn red hot. in a last attempt to plea for some air i look up into his eyes. the eye contact however, only made what him fucking my mouth that more erotic as his cock twitches in my mouth. 

“good girl Elizabeth, your mouth is a perfect little hole to fuck.just a few more” he chokes out bucking wildly and hard into my mouth before he stops and a warm fluid pours out filling my mouth with his thick cum. quickly, Joker grabs my little curls and pulls me off his dick and using his other hand to hold my mouth shut and pinching my nose, “swallow it” he commands. i didn't particularly want to but my need for air stopped any rebellion i might have attempted. officially humiliated as I feel his thick cum resting on my tongue slide down my throat, looking into his toxic eyes. 

quickly joker leans forward right in my face breathing hard. “good job doll.” Joker rasp out “don’t worry about not getting me all in right now we’ll have time to work on that later. But right now…I want to hear you scream.” Joker says with his eyes turning dangerously dark and a wicked smile stretched across his face. He grabs my shoulder with one hand and keeps the other gripped around my short black curls, pulling me over his lap so that I’m positioned with my ass in the air bent over his knees. Joker takes his hand and lightly trails it up and down the back of my thigh. 

“you did good but. Do you know what you did wrong doll?” he says talking in a baby voice and bringing his hand up to my ass gently patting it. 

“no?” I say, my anger showing itself through my bitchy tone as i continue to catch my breath. 

CRACK 

Joker open palm slapped my ass and fuck it hurt. He didn’t hold back at all and I screamed out in pain. 

“loose the attitude” he warns. “now pick a number between 1 and 100” he giggles “and please do aim high doll” 

I’m still getting over my pain as I look back over my shoulder at joker’s smug face. ‘prick’ I think to myself. 

CRACK 

“FUCK” I scream out “stop it” the slaps weren't nearly as bad as being whipped, but with how sore i already was they hurt 10 times more then if i wasn't still bruised. 

“answer me.” 

“okay fine 20!” I yell back 

Joker makes a pout “and here I was hoping you would pick 100. Oh, well 20 will have to do. I did say you could pick and.” Jokers voice drops low “I’m a man of my word” 

CRACK 

“AH! I answered you already stop it.” I command 

“well for one thing doll” joker starts “I’m in charge remember -CRACK- so don’t get an attitude with me or I’ll make you wish all I was doing was a little foreplay like this -CRACK- and the only thing you answered is how many times I’m going to punish your sweet ass “ 

tears were back in my eyes and I was grasping at his ankles digging my nails into him with each slap. However, as much as it hurt, it sent a shock of electricity to my core and I could feel myself getting wet, which was even more humiliating then getting spanked like a child. 

CRACK “what you did wrong was. You made me wait. And that breaks rule number 1!” he yells out in anger. 

CRACK. That one hurt even more and I saw white spots I let out a scream and tears ran down my face 

“5 down 15 more to go” he says rubbing gently on my sore cheek “but you know I’ve only hit this one” he giggles putting his hand gently like before on my other ass cheek. 

“please” I whimper 

CRACK 

Joker moans out licking his lips “mmm, keep it up doll. Beg for me. HAHA” 

CRACK he comes down on me again 

CRACK, CRACK, CRACK 

He hits me three times hard and fast as I scream out 

“there now they’re both caught up to each other. Haha” 

“joker, please it hurts. I don’t like this” I beg 

“oh? You don’t?” he asks amused “well from where I am it looks to me like you like it a lot more then you want to.” he smiles and drops his hand down to my thigh just below my ass cheek. 

CRACK “pussy can’t lie doll and you’re as wet as they... cum! Haha” CRACK 

“ah” I say and try to wiggle out of his grip CRACK, another white-hot slap down onto my slightly untouched flesh of my thigh 

“hold still doll” he commands CRACK. 

“please, please stop” CRACK 

Joker takes his hand over to my other untouched thigh 

“so wet” he whispers to himself. Laying over his lap I can feel his cock getting hard again against my stomach. “just 5 more doll” he teases rubbing up and down my thigh lightly with his fingers. Suddenly I feel him jerk his hand back and I tense up with a whimper grasping at his ankles. But instead I get a genital pat 

“4 more” he hums 

I look back as him confused only to see his hand held high ready to sting my backside. I flinch, and again I only get a little tap. “3” he giggles. Once again I watch as he pulls his hand far back and once again he only gives me a small pat. Then he looks at me with dark eyes before CRACK. I wasn’t expecting it this time and so it hurt, so much more, causing me to cry out once again. Joker stood up suddenly dropping me to the floor. 

“on the bed on all fours” he commands but when I don’t immediately do as he says, “or do I get to pick the number this time for making me wait?” That shook me out of any defiance and ignoring my sore body jump up on the bed and got on my hands and knees like he asked as fast as I could. Joker let out a laugh and walked over to his desk to get out a glass bottle and a plastic one that looked like lotion. He then walks back to the bed and tosses them down next me, one says it’s a type of body oil and the other says it’s a lubricant. I sniffle and look back up at him worried as he kicks off his pants and boxers from his ankles taking the belt out of his pants and tossing it next to me with the other objects. 

“m-Mr. j?” I ask looking at the belt 

“shut up” he barks at me climbing onto the bed peeling off his shirt and tossing it off to the side. “lay on your stomach” he says and I drop down slow. Joker runs his eyes over my back no doubt looking at the cuts and whelps left my Gambol during my imprisonment. Joker grabs the glass bottle of oil and pours it sloppily into his hand before screwing the cap back on and tossing it off the bed in his pants. Joker then brings his hands down onto my ass and I flinch, much to joker’s amusement. However, he doesn’t hurt me, instead he rubs the oil onto my stinging skin soothing it. 

“you see doll. I’ll always make it better. No matter what, do you know why?” 

I shake my head and sniffle once more 

“because I am not like anyone you’ve known before. And because you. Are. Mine.” He says squeezing my thigh as he rubs in the oil. 

I let out a small smile “yes daddy." 

Jokers head snaps back to me making eye contact “I knew you’d be fun doll face, now get flip over on your back” he says twirling his finger in a circle. I do as I’m told and flip over my chest now exposed to him and I take this moment to look at his naked body. He looks powerful, like he has never been submissive his whole life. He’s beautiful to look at and his skin is surprisingly soft except for his calloused hands. His chest has a few scars that look to be from mostly bullets and knives. As I admire he pulls my legs apart and sits in-between them. fidgeting nervously,i watch as he crawls over my body and his face hovers above mine. Joker smiles. “remember no Cumming without my permission Elizabeth.” He growls playfully and drops to my neck licking and sucking at it in various places, marking me harshly, before trailing down my chest taking my right nipple into his mouth. I gasp out feeling his tongue flicking over the bud as he bites down. i whimper in a little pain but he lets go as soon as he starts and goes back to sucking and licking my swollen nipple. he then moves all around my breast leaving large purple hickeys behind. 

“ah” I moan out as his hand slips down my body to my most sensitive spot. Pressing his thumb hard against my clit he rubs in circles. Jokers mouth switches nipples to mark my other breast while his free hand plays with the one he left. Pinching and twisting it chuckling every so often when I let out a particularly loud moan. Jokers mouth begins to work his way down my stomach inching down to my pussy. I lift my head up to look at him thinking about protesting however, Joker only shoots me a deadly look and commands me to keep my hands at my side. I comply reluctantly before... 

“fuck” I moan out arching my back slightly. Joker replaces his thumb on my clit with his mouth flicking over it with his tongue and sucking hard. My breathing is ragged, like jokers once was. Joker lays between my thighs sucking on me watching my ever reaction as I willingly give myself to him. He hmms the vibrations a new sensation added to his sucking and tongue work make me whimper in delight. 

He smiles as I moan out loudly and buck my hips into his face. He then takes his long thick middle finger and shoves it inside me. The sensation felt odd and uncomfortable at first, feeling something entering me like that. That is until he started pumping his finger in and out of my pussy, all while mouth fucking my clit. I started seeing stars it felt amazing, jokers finger started wiggling inside me in a come here motion. 

I was already so wet, but now. Now I was a mess and had no control over my body as it gave into the chaos of pleasure. A tight coil had been forming inside me. Joker reached up with his free hand to grab at my chest roughly. Sending me almost over the edge. 

“j-joker. I- I I’m gonna” I whine out 

Joker removes his lips from my clit “not without my permission “he smiles pumping his hand faster inside me. 

Screaming out in pleasure “god please joker!” 

“beg for me Elizabeth. Tell me what you want.” 

“please joker. I want no I need to cum.” I cry 

“not good enough” he says slowing down his speed to an agonizing rate. Prolonging my orgasm. 

“no. no. please don’t go slow.” I whine “please I’m so close. Please joker don’t you want me to cum? To finally be all yours. I want to be yours. Please I want to cum for you I’ll be a good girl daddy” and with that last plea he picks up his thrust but continues to sit up watching me as I reach my climax 

“you can cum” he says like it’s no big deal. As if this wasn’t the best feeling in the fucking world. 

My body snaps, my back arches and I moan out while my pussy clenches around his finger. Joker works through my orgasm before pulling his finger out of me. I was a gasping mess beneath him. Joker then brigs his finger up to his lips sucking the fluid off it harshly with lewd noises, before crashing his lips onto mine. he’s rough and it almost hurts my lips. as his tongue dances with mine, I can taste myself on him and I wander if he can taste himself on me as well. The thought makes me feel warm as joker pulls away with that same look he gave me when he had me over his lap. I shiver again and smile nervously. Quickly, joker pulls my hips up, just below his cock, off the bed. 

“wrap your legs around me” he commands and I do as I’m told hooking my feet together. Joker then grabs the lubricant squeezing some into his hand and then tossing the bottle off someplace. He then makes eye contact with me as he pumps his cock slicking it in lubricant. The sight is erotic and I subconsciously lick my lips earning a high-pitched cackle from joker. He then reaches for his belt he tossed on the bed earlier. I gasp seeing it in his hand and look at him worried. Joker ignores me however and folds it in half before holding it out in front of my face. 

“bite down on this” I do as I’m told thankful that he won’t be using it to spank me. 

“don’t get to relaxed doll. This parts gonna hurt ya. I felt how tight you are with my little finger fuck so ah, haha, this won’t be to fun. Oh, but don’t hold back on the screams okay doll?” he says lining his cock with my entrance. 

Joker then puts one hand on my hip and holds his cock with the other and swiftly and painfully he shoves himself into me completely. The scream that erupted from me was terrible. It sounded like I was going to die and honestly I thought I might for a second all I saw was white I clawed at the comforter beneath me writhing under joker as tears streamed from my face, all I could hear was jokers laughing that quickly tuned into a low moan “so tight doll face” he praised pulling back. Him pulling back hurt worse than when he pushed back in. all I could do was grunt and yell out in pain every time he pumped into me. after a while I could feel some pleasure from his cock inside me as the pain started to get tolerable. Joker wasn’t holding back he was fucking me hard and fast pulling almost all the way out and crashing back into me. The room was filled with his grunts as he told me how good I was. How he could fuck a pussy like this forever. That I was a good little bitch. 

Thanks to my own slick, and the lubricant, there wasn’t too much friction and he eased in and out of me. And then. Oh, god. He hit something inside me. That for a moment almost made me forget all about my pain. Joker chuckled in-between harsh breaths. 

reading my reaction joker keeps up what he was doing before “there huh? You like that? When I fuck you there?” he mocks hitting that same spot over and over. With his belt in my mouth all I could do was nod and moan desperately. 

He fucked me there over and over before I felt his cock twitch i knew he was reaching his climax but the pain from my pussy and from my already exhausted body made it almost impossible for me to cum again. Within a few more pumps into me jokers hands crash down on each side of my head as he cums deep inside me. It was quiet for a while as we both tried to catch our breath. both our bodies are covered in a thin layer of sweat, and he breaths down onto my face. 

a part of me wants to whisper his name to him. his real name. but i know doing so will only make him angry, and i'm not stupid enough to think he loves me. i'm still not sure why hes so interested in me, all i know is hes helped me more then anyone else could. this killer. this maniac. was my one true savior. 

"joker?” 

“what?” joker rasps looking down at me. 

"thank you" 

A smile creeps across his lip “haha oh doll you. Are. Fun.” He says climbing off the bed, turning around and picking me up bridal style before walking us over to the bathroom. stepping into the bathtub joker puts my feet down, but my knees buckle forcing me to wrap my arms tighter around his neck to keep my footing. Joker ignores me and turns on the water pulling the curtain closed. “sit down” he says calmly. 

I do as I’m told and sit on my knees hissing in slight pain from my throbbing ass and pussy. joker uses his soap to clean himself and then he puts it on the floor carefully moving around me to sit down and put his back to back of the tub, pulling me into his arms so that my back is against his chest. He then lathers the soap in his hand and washes my body careful of my whipped back and stinging ass and thighs. He then hands the soap to me. 

“I’ll let you clean your pussy up considering it will probably hurt” he giggles as I take the soap from him and carefully clean the blood and cum off me. After I was clean joker took the soap from me and set it on the side of the tub. 

Wrapping his arms around my chest he pulls me tight against him. “I’m going to bring this city to its knees, Elizabeth. Would you like to help me?” he asks sinister. I simply nod resting my head back against his strong body. 

“I’d love to”


	9. Brian Douglas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth tries to keep up with joker, but when she starts to see his darker side after he manipulates her to kill an innocent man, she begins to wander if she can really be the killer Joker wants her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut, death, moral complications

once the water turned cold, joker helped me to my feet and out of the shower. Grabbing another towel, joker tosses one to me lazily, swiftly exiting the bathroom and stepping into the closet. Before I even finished drying off, the man was already dressed in some purple slacks, a lime green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a purple vest, sitting on the edge of the bed tying his plum dress shoes. 

“are we going somewhere?” I ask stepping out into the room wrapping my towel around my body. 

“I am” he replies coldly, looking up at me pulling his shoelaces tight. his face is clean again revealing the truly handsome man underneath. I realize the reason he’s being so cranky is probably because he doesn’t have his “war paint” on, but I don’t care it’s not like we didn’t just have sex so what was the point in him still trying to hide from me behind a mask. 

Joker must have noticed my annoyed look, because he immediately smiled getting up from his bed and walking over to me. “you don’t take a lot of shit do ya?” he whispers into my ear. 

“I don’t know about that but I defiantly don’t like this cold attitude you’ve got going on” I snap back 

“what did you think we would lay on the bed and cuddle or something?” he growls 

“why would we do that when you snuggled me so hard in the shower? It was really cute” I tease. 

“haha that mouth is gonna get you into trouble one day” he giggles nipping at my ear, causing me to blush “I’ve got things to do you can do whatever you want, but you can’t leave this room got it?” 

“got it” I say defeated and to exhausted to fight. 

Joker hums in agreement stepping around me to go back into the bathroom, beginning his process of putting on his face. 

I, on the other hand, slink my way to the bed crawling inside and swiftly falling asleep. 

***** 

When I woke up the room was dark except for a bright light from the closet shinning directly into my eyes. 

“mmm” I moan rolling over to get the light out of my face, but it was too late I was already awake. Letting out a huff of anger I toss the blankets keeping me warm to the side and stumble over to the closet. When I reach the open door, much to my surprise, i could see the closet was bigger than the little door let on to be. In fact, i had always assumed it was more of a coat closet, but it was a huge walk in instead with cloths on both sides and a dresser drawer at the end. On the right of the closet it was filled with jokers clothes they all were nice tailored suits, that looked to be custom. However, on the left were woman’s clothing. They looked to be custom as well, and had a very “joker” style to them. Walking down into the closet to the dresser drawer I open the first drawer to see neatly folded boxers that all had a funny logo. One that particularly caught my eye and earned a chuckle from me were the “batman” boxers he had. The second drawer had men’s socks of all different colors. The third drawer however had women’s bras and matching panties in it of all different colors and style types. Something in my heart pinged as a little bit of anger hit my body in a wave. Shutting the third drawer quickly I stand up in a huff. 

“who’s clothes are these?” I say to myself crossing my arms over my bare chest in angry with a growl. ‘well fine then’ I think to myself opening the drawer again and grabbing a blush pink lace bra and pantie set that was on top. Pulling up the panties I was thankful they were just my size, the bra on the other hand, I was worried wouldn’t be able to accommodate to my larger chest. However, much to my surprise it fit like a glove. Then an Idea popped into my head, ‘are these for me?’ 

“how long was I asleep that he could do all this?” I say to myself shutting the dresser. 

“quite a long fucking time” a raspy voice sounds from behind me, causing me to jump up swinging my arm back to hit whoever was there. My wrist, however, was caught by a strong hand as I looked into the black painted eyes of the joker. “kinda jumpy” he teased 

“how long have you been here?” 

“the whole time. honestly I figured you would hear me walking behind you or ah maybe you were distracted hm?” he says raising one of his eyebrows in fake curiosity “you looked pretty mad at first when you saw all this? Did you ah think it was for someone else maybe?” Busted. He had caught me being totally jealous and I blushed looking away from his gaze, “yeah well, it’s not I think I’m your first so.” I sputter biting my lower lip 

“you might not have been my first doll, but you’re the first to get to stay the night.” He giggles pushing me into the dresser. 

The thought brings a smile to my face before he lets go of my wrist and turns to walk out of the closet “get dressed doll, something casual, I need your help” 

Rolling my eyes with a giggle, I move to get dressed. I decide on some tight deep plum jeans, white tank-top, complete with a green cardigan, and white canvas tennis shoes. 

After getting dressed I walked out to see joker dancing with excitement. “oh doll you look just perfect. Let’s go!” he says grabbing my arm and leading me out of his room and back into the room full of his henchmen. There looked to be about 20 people and only about 6 of those people looked somewhat sane. 

“Jessy!” joker coos to one of his particularly unhinged groupies. 

Jessy shot up from his chair and the room went quiet as everyone waited to see what the boss had to say. “yes sir” Jessy says running his fingers through his greasy jet black hair. 

“you’re coming with me and my ah, lovely assistant here Elizabeth” joker says slipping his hand around my waist and pulling me in front of him to come face to face with Jesse. 

“um hi” I say nervously pushing my hand forward to shake his. 

He looked at my hand wide eyes for a long time, as if i was holding out a puppy to a child, before pointing to his chest mouthing the word “me?” as he moved to look back at the other men, “she’s so nice,” he says to them before taking my hand shaking it harshly giving thumbs up to joker behind me smiling 

after Jesse finally releases my hand, Joker offers me his arm to take. graciously I accept the gentlemanly gesture as he escorts me out of the hide out, that looked to a warehouse on the outskirts of town, Jesse following me close behind, like an innocent puppy. 

Joker wanted to drive so I rode shotgun next to him, while Jesse sat in the back of the white van. Jesse seemed to love watching out the window and fidgeting with the lock on his car door. I couldn’t stop watching him play, he found everything fascinating and he has a big smile. Not like jokers, jesses made you want to smile with him. 

“do you like going into town Jesse?” joker asked watching me watching Jesse 

“yes sir” he replied happily 

“and why is that?” joker teased him 

“there’s lots of people there” Jesse smiles 

“do you like people?” I ask sweetly looking at his smiling face 

Jesse nods looking back out the window “the dead ones” 

With that I turned around in my seat to see joker holding back a giggle ‘well I guess that’s how a nice guy gets to work for joker.’ The drive wasn’t too long and the lights from the city soon came into view in the night sky. 

After driving into town joker pulled the van over into an ally way on the more dangerous side of the city. I wasn’t from here and even I knew not be in this neighborhood at night. “alright kiddos welcome to Disney Land!” joker cackles out and Jesse laughs with him as we all get out of the car. I walk around to the front of the car standing in the light of the headlights while joker takes Jesse to the side whispering something to him. 

“show time!” joker yells patting Jesse on the back and walking off out of the alleyway 

“where’s he going?” I ask walking up to Jesse 

Instead of a simple and sweet answer, I had expected, I get a hard punch into my stomach causing me to double over coughing. 

“what the fuck?” I moan laying on the ground 

“that’s no good you’re supposed to be screaming,” Jesse says scratching his head frazzling his hair while his other holds a knife. 

“are you crazy?” I yell out getting off the ground. Jesses smile stays on his face as he nods happily and giggles 

“but joker. He said he could fix it.” He says taking a step to me holding out the knife in his hand “he can make the voices stop” he whispers 

“and you think he’s gonna like that you’re trying to kill me?” 

“kill you HAHAHAHA no no no no I’m not allowed to kill you! none of us are, I’m just supposed to make you scream. boss wants me to make you scream,” he says shaking his head like it was the simplest plan in the world. 

My eyes narrow down on his. “I’m not the one” I growl grabbing his hand and hitting his face with my elbow knocking him out and into the van. 

“care to explain what went on here civilian?” the most douchebag sounding fake “superhero” voice rang out as a man rounded the corner of the alleyway and ran up to me. He was wearing what looked like black hockey pads and a makeshift mask made to look like the batman. 

“um no I uh got it… what the fuck are you?” I say taking in the man in front of me in all his glory. He obviously wasn’t the real batman he was short and squatty and already out of breath and quite comical to look. 

“well uh, duh” he says straightening his posture “I’m batman” 

I could help it I busted out laughing, wiping tears from my eyes, looking at the man in front of me. 

“okay alright. So, I’m not the real batman” he chuckles putting his hands on his hips. “but I am here to help” he says looking at Jesse laying on the ground knife still in his hand knocked out, “but it looks like you got it covered” he says giving me thumbs up. 

“don’t you think it’s kind of stupid to dress up like him and try to play vigilante?” I ask genuinely curious 

“yeah the outfits lame, but, I mean I’m trying to help protect the good people in the world” 

“what good people?” I ask coldly thinking back to all the pricks I’ve met in my life. 

“the worlds full of them” 

“I’m not so sure.” 

“that’s a sad life you live if you think nobody is good. Who do you put your faith in then?” he says 

“someone who’s fair. He may not be good but at least he’s fair” 

“well said doll” joker cackles stepping out into the alleyway. The darkness truly makes his makeup look as though he is a monster. 

Fake batman steps out in front of me holding out his arms to shield me. “I’ll show you good people exist, I’m not afraid to stand up for someone else even to a scary thing like him” he yells back to me 

Joker lets out a gut busting laugh standing in the middle of the alleyway, it looks like a Mexican standoff, “well, well, well, he thinks he can get the bad guy and then maybe the girl?” joker teases “HAHA oh no, that won’t do. You see that girl. She ah already belongs to me” he barks. 

Confused the man turns his back to joker to look at me, right as he does joker charges him doubling up his fist and colliding it into the man’s back sending him to the ground. As soon as the man hits the ground joker kicks him in the stomach again. 

“joker” I whisper quietly cringing as he squats on the down grabbing the top of his head and smashing it into the ground. 

Joker then stands up after knocking the man out, rolling his shoulders. 

“now, Elizabeth. I know that you didn’t just try to stop me with the pathetic little ‘joker’ huh?” he says mocking my voice, “answer me!” he barks causing me to jump and shake my head. 

“no” I whisper looking at the unconscious man. 

“oh good now load him up” he says pressing a button on the small device popping the trunk of the van. 

After I tied the man’s hands behind his body and using all my strength I hurtled him into the trunk we drove off, leaving jesses unconscious body behind in the ally like a stray dog. 

I thought we would go back to the warehouse, but instead we drove deeper into the slums of the city neither of us saying anything the whole time before we reach an old looking factory. Once parked joker leaned over to my side of the car opening the glove box and getting out a camera tossing it into my lap. 

“alright doll hold onto that” he says sternly “and another thing babe, don’t ever question me. This is the 2nd time I’ve told you If I have to tell you again...” he says getting out of the car leaving me to imagine all kinds punishments he could think of. Joker opens the trunk tossing the plump man over his shoulder like its nothing and heads into the building. Realizing I’m still in the car I jump out with the camera and follow closely behind. 

Joker was already so far ahead of me as he set up the man in the center of well-lit room. the man groans back to life looking around and flinching when he sees jokers demented smiling face. 

“ya know I had hoped to get the real batman, but you’ll do just great” he says laughing as the man pulls against his restraints and finally taking notice of me standing. 

“do what you want with me but the girl, don’t hurt the girl.” He begs the mad man in front of him earning a maniacal laugh from joker. I’ve never seen him act like this like he was actually insane, I had never thought of him as such but now, he was acting so… well… crazy. 

“don’t hurt the girl” he mocks walking over to me licking the inside of his mutilated cheek. once he reaches me he puts his hand on my shoulders positioning us so the man can see both of our profiles. 

“stop” the man yells as joker stairs into my eyes 

“kiss me” he rasps out a whisper 

“what?” I say shocked 

Jokers smile spreads wider “don’t make me punish you” he says tapping my ass lightly with his hand “in front of this ah, haha, hero” he jokes. 

I understand the warning completely, and not wanting to be spanked in front of some stranger, I cup his face in my hands and bring my lips up to his. He returned the affection with passion, wrapping has hand around my waist lifting me up into the air. I was so lost in how amazing it felt I ended up opening my mouth and tangling my hands in his green hair. His tongue and mine danced as our heads moved together in a perfect synchronized dance, we made out for as long as we could before I moaned into his mouth and push away for some air. As soon as we broke apart, he looked deep into my eyes holding me so tight against his body I felt warm and safe. 

Jokers breathing was ragged and his eyes thick with lust, watching me, as he put my feet gently back on the ground. his red lipstick was smudged mixing in with his white, he pulls on my hips grinding himself into me. “good girl Elizabeth” he growls 

“you’re both evil” the man, who I had forgotten was with us, spoke out. 

Joker grabbed the camera out of my hand looked me up and down rolling his shoulders with an exaggerated moan, before looking back at the man. 

“alright here’s the deal. You wanna play hero? fine. If you cooperate with my little game” joker clears his throat with a giggle, “I won’t hurt her, hmm? How about that? Oh, and ah, if you don’t answer my questions, HAHA I get to do whatever I want with her.” Joker say flicking open a knife in his free hand. 

“okay” the man says clearly terrified and on the brink of tears 

“oh goody, goody, goody” he rasps turning on the camera and pointing it at the man 

“now ah tell us your name” joker says pointing the camera at him. 

“Brian Dougles” the man reluctantly says 

Joker sounded like a kid in a candy store. Then I started to feel afraid again, but I don’t know why. I can’t figure out what’s got me so uncomfortable, joker hasn’t done anything to me in fact the only think he did was kiss me like a fucking god, so why am I so upset right now? 

“are you the real batman?” joker continues 

“no” the man says as joker rips off his rubber mask shaking it in front of the camera making earie laughing and sounds. 

‘why am I so afraid? What is it about this that’s got me so upset? I wasn’t upset when joker and I killed Tommy, and that was 10 times more terrifying than this. So then why?’ 

“then why do you dress up like him?” joker barks tossing the mask to the side 

“he’s a symbol that we don’t have to be afraid of scum like you” 

“yeah?” joker says stroking his face gently, “you do Brian. You really do!” Joker says grabbing his hair and shaking his head around. “yeaaaahhh. Oh, shush, shush, shush,” joker shushes, stoking Brians cheek again, before slapping each side of his face. “so you think Batmans made Gotham a better place? Hm?” Brians eyes drifted away from joker and over to mine, silently begging me to help him. My heart was breaking. but why? why am I so upset, so afraid? Joker took note of Brians new found attention, “look at me” he commands still lightly joking, but when we don’t break our eye contact joker roars out “LOOK AT ME!” the sound makes me snap my head over to joker and Brian to do the same. 

Joker then turns the camera onto himself smiling “this is how crazy batman has made Gotham, you want order in Gotham batman must take off his mask and turn himself in. oh and ah everyday he doesn’t people will die starting tonight I’m a man of my word.” He growls into the camera before turning it off. 

Putting it on the ground joker turns his attention to Brian and begins to walk briskly towards him 

“joker!” I protest, causing him to stop everything he’s doing turning agonizingly slow to face me. Seeing the look on his face made me instantly regret protesting but still I continued, “he’s just some idiot who wanted to help. He answered all your questions and played your game, just… let him go” I say innocently looking deep into jokers mad eyes hoping praying he would spare this man, however, I knew better. joker wouldn’t just let anyone go. 

“you know what Elizabeth.” Joker growls now walking fast towards me, “I am beginning to question your uh hm loyalty” joker was now hovering over me talking in that oh so sexy and terrifying voice. “look at me Elizabeth” he whispers to just me, I don’t need to be told twice as my eyes meet his, our noses just inch apart. “who was it that patched you up?” 

swallowing the lump in my throat i answered, “you.” 

“who saved you from Gamble?” 

“you.” 

“who gave you revenge?” 

“you.” 

“who did you throw yourself at my to be fucked into my mattress?” 

My face turned bright red as I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Joker tapped his knife on my open bottom lip and silently mouthed the word ‘me’ 

“so why in the FUCK DO YOU FEEL THE MOTHERFUCKING NEED TO TRY TO STICK UP FOR THIS PRICK?!!” he screams into my face grabbing the back of my head by my hair pulling me so close my nose is almost in his mouth. Jokers mouth then attacked mine in a hard dominating kiss. A kiss to tell me I was his. It hurt as his teeth bit hard into my lip drawling blood earning a whimper from me as I try to push away from him. 

I had had enough of this and I brought up my knee into his crotch, joker let go of me and his knife, dropping to his knees. Quickly I grabbed his knife pointing it at his face knelt down in front of me. 

“don’t. ever. Question my loyalty joker.” I warn “I felt sorry for the guy is all. Look at him he’s pathetic, he thinks people deserve to be saved. I know nobody deserves anything, YOU showed me that. But I’m not as hard as you okay? I felt sorry for him.” I explain backing up headed to Brian, knife in my hand. “I gave you everything. I told you things I hadn’t told anyone else. I kept your secrets. I let you know me like no other man has, and you fucking question my loyalty? Fuck you” I say reaching Brian and driving the knife through his cheap hokey pads into his chest puncturing his heart as I twist the blade, pulling it out. I watched him bleed out life leaving his once bright blue eyes. 

I thought I would feel good again, like I did when I killed Tommy. But as soon as it was over I felt that small feeling in my heart, guilt, and a part of me wished I had helped him escape instead. Joker on the other hand rose from the ground and came up behind me grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the building tossing me into the back of the van. I knew he would be angry with me for what I had done, but a part of me wanted him to punish me for what I had done, because it didn’t feel as good as when I killed tommy... maybe because I wasn’t provoked? However, instead of a beating, he climbed on top of me and placed another passionate kiss. one I didn’t return. 

“do you feel bad doll?” he whispers into my ear 

I nod my head truthfully “I don’t know why though” I whisper out 

“it’s because you think he was good. But he wasn’t. people never are.” He says slipping his arms around my back holding me close to his safe body. 

“he tried to give his life to protect me” I argue back wrapping my arms around his body as well holding tight burring my face into his shoulder. 

“yeah he did. But I never let him get to be his true self, there was no anarchy. Anarchy shows people for who they are. If I had put you in a room with just him and said only ‘one can survive and if you don’t kill the other I’ll kill you both,’ he would have turned on you. You know that, right?” 

“how do you know?” 

I can tell joker is smiling again “tell me? Was Maroni a “good person” until I showed up and knew exactly who he was? How about Anderson? Didn’t you think he was a good person at first?” 

He was right, and the more he spoke the more the guilt I had dissipated. 

“I know what’s best Elizabeth. Trust in me. Only me.” He growls 

“I understand” 

Joker pulls up from our embrace to look into my eyes “I’m happy you see it my way doll” he laughs climbing off me and telling me to stay put as he drags the body of Brian out, who was now wearing his batman mask again, tossing the body into the trunk, then getting into the driver’s seat. Quickly, I hop up and into the seat next to him as we drive out of the parking lot headed back to the hideout. 

During the ride joker stated fidgeting, and growling in discomfort. At first I thought it was just a joker thing until I realized the bulge in his pants. 

‘no way? Me killing that guy, did it… turn him on?’ I think to myself ‘so when he brought me out to the car and held me he really wanted to… no if he wanted to, he would have right? So why didn’t he try to?’ I think to myself trying to ignore my red face and joker erotic grunts ‘because he knew I was upset’ the idea pops into my head making my heart skip a beat. Mustering up some courage I reach my hand over to begin unbuckling his jeans, joker sucks in some air lifting his hips off the seat so that its easier for me to slip his pants and boxers off, springing free his throbbing cock. 

Wrapping my hand around the base of his shaft and dragging my hand up and down I work up speed. I didn’t know what was coming over me I felt so turned on, but I had just killed someone, an innocent someone. Shouldn’t I feel bad? I feel like I’m becoming more and more like joker, but is that what I really want? Pushing my thoughts to the side I lean over taking his head into my mouth once more swirling my tongue around it, tasting him and relishing in the fact that I was making him feel good. That I could make him happy in a world so cold, like he made me happy. That is when he wasn’t scaring the crap out of me. 

Bobbing my head to match my hand, joker puts a tight hand on the back of my neck, however, this time he lets me do my thing instead of fucking his cock up into my mouth like last time. The more I worked him the harder he got and fuck it was so hot. I popped him out of my mouth for a moment making a lude noise as I started licking from his hips all the way up his shaft, making high-pitched little moans people might hear in a porno, before taking him back into my mouth sucking and moaning violently. The car was filled with the erotic noises. Jokers hand tightened its grip and he pulled me off him, to my surprise, pushing me back into my seat. 

My heart dropped for a moment and I looked away embarrassed thinking I was terrible. Before I felt the car pull off to the side of the road and go into park, joker then pulled the handle on his seat tilting it back so he was almost laying down, and place his hands behind his head, “take a ride princess.” 

Feeling over joyed that he didn’t pull me off in dissatisfaction, I quickly stripped down to just my bra and climb over him straddling his hips as much as I can in the uncomfortable car. Joker kept his hands behind his head as he looked down at me sliding his thick cock inside me once again. It hurt a little bit again, but 

not nearly as bad as the 1st time. I let out a deep breath tossing my head back once he was completely inside me. 

“how’s it feel doll” joker teases bucking his hips into me causing me to whimper as he puts his hands on my hips. 

“I feel so… full” I whisper blushing putting my hands on his chest lifting my hips up so that his cock pulls out far enough that just his head was inside me. Before, I could even begin to think about bouncing down however joker rammed his hips up, his cock filling my pussy once again. furthermore, from this position it seemed it was easier for him to hit that sweet spot inside me. I dug my nails into the fabric of his shirt moaning out an “oh fuck.” Jokers wicked smile was stretched across his painted face as he held my hips up where they were and pounded up into me. Even with me on top he couldn’t give up his dominance, and I was fine with it as I lowered my lips to his moaning out into his mouth as his tongue took control. When we broke off for air joker looked deep into my eyes watching my face as he fucks me into nothing. “Hold your hips up doll,” he says letting one hand come off my hip and he pressed his thumb hard against my clit rubbing up and down hard and fast. 

“ah-“I cry out putting my face into jokers neck kissing his jaw line as the coil inside me built hard and fast “J-Joker I, please” I whine. 

“please may I cum?” I rasp into his ear and I feel him shiver under me, making me feel slightly powerful knowing I have that effect on him. And I wanted  
more I wanted him to become unhinged, obsessed, to be mine and me his.

“beg me,” he growled stopping all movement, something that almost hurt. One second I was feeling nothing but the approach of pure ecstasy and now it was slowly fading away. 

“no,” I whine, “no please” I say wiggling trying to gain some much-needed friction, however jokers vice like grip held me in place and when he noticed I was trying to get off without permission I earned a hard smack to the ass. 

“BEG!” he demanded 

Nuzzling my head into his neck I smile I kiss him sweetly and smile realizing my power over him. “you can’t get off without getting me off as well. If anything, you should beg me mister. J” I giggle into the crook of his neck 

Jokers body tenses and before I can blink he has me tossed back into the passenger seat hitting the door with my back. When I open my eyes, joker has a knife in his hand pointing it at me and stroking his slick cock with one eye brow raised as he smiles. 

“oh doll I don’t beg, and I have no problem getting off without you, have before, you on the other hand. If you even think about dragging those talented little hands down to your little wet pussy, you’ll lose a finger.” Joker says grunting as his stroking became more ragged and all other the place. The sight was agonizing to watching and I shifted in my seat, I has so needy and turned on, and now I had to watch as he got his release leaving me in a torturous state of want. After a few more strokes jokers cum shoots out of him and he growls tossing his head back into the seat breathing hard, with his eyes shut. 

“please,” I whimper sitting in a pool of my own arousal 

“oh now you’ll beg for me? Haha, well if that’s what you want” he teases grabbing me by the arm with his cum covered hand, twisting my body around so that I am on his lap with my back on the driver’s door and my legs hanging over into the passenger seat. Joker tosses the knife into the back seat and places another passionate kiss on my lips slipping his hand in between my legs shoving two fingers deep inside me while his thumb manipulates my clit. It doesn’t take long before my climax approaches and just as I’m about to cum he stops. Fucking stops. 

“joker please, I- I’m sorry I fuck-“I cry as my climax reluctantly fades away leaving joker to finger fuck me once more. And once more as soon as I’m about to cum he stops cackling as I writhe in torture squirming on his lap begging pleading for him to let me cum. 

“please joker, I’ll do anything, please please, oh fuck please let me cum daddy,” I cry out my nails digging into his shirt that I had taken into my hands. 

“what was that?” joker teases once again edging me to the brink of bliss only to take it back just as swiftly. 

“JOKER! God fuck, I get it okay! I won’t ever disobey again I promise just- ah!” I scream actually scream out. 

“hmm?” joker questions finger fucking me fast and hard the car filled with the erotic sound of him manipulating my pussy “who owns you.” He growls. 

“you do!” I cry 

“who’s pussy is this?” 

“yours! Ah fuck, please” I beg 

“scream my name when you cum” he growls, that’s all I need as my cunt tightens hard and fast around his fingers. I swear this orgasm lasted for like five minutes and joker simply worked through it as I scream out his name arching my back hard. one hand on jokers chest pushing against him and the other laying on the horn. 

When I was finally coming down from my high joker pulled his fingers up to his mouth sucking on them sloppily watching my body try to catch its breath as I wrap my arms around his neck and hold myself close to him. 

Joker starts the car after that and begins driving again, he was so warm and I was exhausted as I lay in his arms listening to his heart. Eventually, we reach the hideout and I crawl over to my seat getting dress while joker does the same.


	10. A Farmer and His Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker doesn't like when his toys kiss other boys

Joker starts the car after that and begins driving again, he was so warm, and I was exhausted as I lay in his arms. True, I was a little pissed off that he had, not only made me beg but also made me accept my fate that Joker did, in fact, own me.

Even if I did want to leave I had no place to go, I had been trying to hold back that thought as much as I could. I didn’t like the idea of being dependent on someone. Even if I went back to my apartment, I didn’t have a job anymore working for Maroni. Joker knew that, but he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who just keeps people around after he’s done with them. In fact, I knew this, because once Jesse was done with his job Joker simply drove off.

Eventually, I crawled over to my chair and put my clothes back on, while Joker does the same driving with his knee.

“well, tonight was fun? Huh, doll?” Joker giggles.

I didn’t say anything as I looked out the window sleep threatening to take over my body. Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my arm making me squeak.

“did you just pinch me?” I say rubbing my arm.

“no sleeping we still have shit to do” he commands behind a smile.

“hmm? I thought we were done?”

“Oh no doll, I’m never done.”

And with that, we drove on into a neighborhood, filled with middle-class housing, “where are we I thought we were going home?” I ask getting cranky

Joker parks and points down the street to a blue car, “that belongs to a big-time judge, who put away a lot of people who works for the people who we “work” for” Joker says bitterly exaggerating the word work.

Joker rolls his shoulders, licks his teeth, and looks over at me smiling like a child. He looked happy genuinely happy, and that ping in my heart went off again. Just like with Brian, but why?

“I’m gonna rig it so that when she starts it to goes BOOM” joker yells in my face hopping up and down in his seat.

I frown at him, as he jumps out of the car, pulling out a knife and running over to her car. Once there he dove under and began cutting wires and re-tying them. Something that was far beyond my education level. I barely knew anything about cars let alone bombs. the clock on the car radio told me that it was almost 5 A.M. I groan and sit back in my seat waiting for Joker when it hits me. I could probably make a run for it.

I technically was his prisoner even if, for a moment, I was his accomplish last night, it was evident he didn’t think of me as his equal. ‘so why am I helping him again?’ I think to myself as Joker slips out from under the car and skips back into the driver’s seat next to me.

“Oh, how I wish we could stick around but ah- busy busy day today doll,” he rambles backing up the car and taking off again.

“you mean we're not done yet?” I practically yell.

Joker frowns and barks back a no after telling me to shut up.

After a few more minutes of driving we pulled up to a building that read ‘Gotham City Police Department’ it was about five stories high and covered in windows.

Joker reached out his arm and opened the glove box to the van pulling out a glass vial with a brown looking liquid inside it. “keep watch” he commands getting out of the car, much to my shock, and simply walks up to the front door. After wasting no time picking the look, he enters the building.

“he just walked through the front fucking door,” I say in disbelief, before hearing a loud thud behind me. scrunching my face in confusion, I turn around to see a squad car in the parking lot and a man dressed in uniform swiftly walking up to the doors.

“shit shit shit,” I say looking around for anything to stop him from entering the building, without much thought I open the door to the van and shout for the man to stop.

The man jumps apparently not expecting anyone to be yelling at him this time of the morning.

“Um excuse me!” I yell shutting the door and running up to him.

“yes?” he says taken back. Once up close it was clear to see that the man was, more or less, a boy. He looked innocent, and it made me wonder if he was new to the job altogether.

“Oh, um I- I just wanted to say, thank you.”

“for?” the boy asks

“for… uh. well..” I say looking at him, he might have been young but he looked to be the same age as me maybe a year older, and he was pretty. Not like Joker who has this rugged manly disposition, this man was clean cut like someone out of a magazine. “well you’re officer Lance, right?” I say taking notice of his name tag. The man’s eye brightens up, and he flashes me a smile. “yes, I am how can I help you?”

“you helped out a friend of mine one time, I believe it was you I might be mistaken, but um... I just wanted to say thanks.” I stumble through the words looking for an excuse.

“Oh well, it’s no problem. Um happy to help” he says flashing another gorgeous smile and offering out his hand, “Zander Lance,” he says as I take his hand into mine expecting a shake, but instead, he brings his lips to my hand in a chaste kiss.

“Elizabeth,” I say Blushing.

“It's nice to meet you, so what are you doing here so early?” he says dropping my hand wearing a rosy glow on his cheeks as well.

“what?” I ask looking into his eyes, “OH! Um, I have to be at work soon so I thought I would wait here before I left... for... um, work?” I cringe at my shitty lie job.

Lance lets out a chuckle, “I see. Well if you want maybe we could get lunch sometime?” the question took me back. Was I being hit on by a hot cop? At first, I was flattered, however, looking past him I saw Joker standing behind the glass of the front door. He looked pissed. Lance must have noticed my shift in attention because he slowly started turning to see what I was looking out. Quickly, I did the only thing I could think of to stop him from seeing Joker, I cupped his face in my hands and crashed my lips onto his. Lance was surprised, to say the least. However, he eventually relaxed into the kiss wrapping his arms around my waist and closing his eyes. My eyes, however, remained broad and focused on Joker. Oh, god if looks could kill. Joker looked angrier then I have ever seen any man. Joker wagged his finger at me before turning around and exiting out the back door.

I broke the kiss first to a flustered red-faced Lance. “um and with that,” I say patting his chest a few times, “good morning.”

Lance looked at me confused with a goofy grin on his face, “good morning indeed” he jokes.

I flash him a quick smile before turning back to go to the still-running van. “wait” Lance shouts, causing me to break into a sprint and jumping into the driver’s side of the car backing up and taking off around the parking lot to the back. There stood Joker, tapping his foot impatiently as I climbed over to the passenger side. Joker then hops in behind the wheel and peels out of the parking lot.

6:00 the clock flashed on the car radio. ‘god I just want to sleep’ I think to myself as we leave the city driving towards the abandoned warehouse. My eyes felt heavy as they dropped down. The car has been silent since the police station, with the exemption of a few grumbles from Joker. My vision goes blurry as I rest my head against the window, slowly darkness clouds my mind as I drift off to sleep.

CRACK

The next thing I knew Joker slammed his foot on the breaks causing my limp body to fly forward smashing my forehead into the dash.

“FUCK” I scream rubbing away the red mark in between my eyes.

“Ya know I knew this guy, good guy. He was a farmer. And every night he would put away his cattle and count them. And then when he woke up the next morning one cow would be missing. He comes to me says “oh all, what can I do I keep losing cattle if this keeps up I’ll go broke.” Well what the fuck do I know about farming I told him, but I do know about how to catch the thief.” Joker tells me tugging on the ends of his gloves, “so I say to him, “ya just gotta label what’s yours. And you know what? HAHA, it worked! He found the guy who had been taking his cows, turns out there was a hole in the fence and without the brand on the cow neither would know what was going on with the missing cows. HAHA oh don’t you love a funny story with a happy ending?” Joker says unbuckling his seatbelt.

“what the fuck?” I ask confused. However, as soon as I get out my question Joker opens his door and walks over to mine opening it with a smile that quickly turns into a frown. Joker then lunges at me grabbing my neck and pulling out a pocket knife bringing it to my face.

“so, little Elizabeth? Tell me? Do I need to brand you, so people know you’re mine?” he screams at my face. I choke under his hand and try to push him away to no avail. “or maybe it’s just you huh? You wanna go, Elizabeth? You wanna run off with Mr. perfect? Huh is he more your type? What’s the matter is it the scars? HAHAHAHA. Sorry I can’t hear you doll speak up!” he yells as I gasp for air my face turning purple and blue. “maybe you’d like some scars like me? Hmm? Then everyone would know who you belong to”

Without thinking and despite for air I managed to kick Joker square in the groin, he let out a hurt grunt before I spun around in my seat bringing up both feet to hit his face, knocking him back and onto the ground. Once I realized what I had done I panicked and took off running as fast as I could, through a patch of woods. After getting as far as I could my mind finally started catching up with me.

I didn’t exactly know why Joker was so mad; we weren’t dating. It’s not like Joker was the kind of man who could love, that much was clear to me. But he acted to mad for me not to assume he was jealous. The idea of Joker being jealous, admittedly, made me blush. However, the fact that I was about to pass out because of all the running and strangling was enough for me to be seriously pissed.

“Elizabeth” a sing-song voice rang out. Quickly I dive behind a tree, “now-now, come on out Eliz-za-beth. I’m not gonna kill ya. HAHAHA”

‘yeah because laughing makes me believe you’ I think to myself

“Alright that’s enough, it was fun at first, but now I’m getting mad. Come out. NOW!” he roared out

Still, I did nothing except stand where I felt safe; there’s no telling what he would do to me. Then an idea came to my mind. He’s the Joker; he likes games so… entertain him.

“Ya know I think it’s my turn to ask a question” I yell out.

The forest goes silent for a moment before a huge gut busting laugh rang out, “Oh you still wanna play? All right Elizabeth, let’s play our little game. What’s your question?”

“why me? Why am I still your prisoner? What could you possibly want with me now?”

“now-now that sounded like more than one question Elizabeth. But I'll answer you anyway, call it an act of whimsy. I took you because you got guts kid and I like that. I kept you, my prisoner because I wanted to break you, but shit if you didn’t surprise me every chance you got. I thought after you gave yourself to me you were broken, and then you kissed that pig,” Joker growls “I figured, eh how much more fun could see be now. I would never have guessed you would have taken off on me” he explains, “now my turn, where are you?”

“hiding,” I snap back, proud of my moment of sass before a large hand slips from behind the trees grabbing me and hurling me to the ground. I try to crawl away, but Joker is on top of me in a flash sitting on my back pinning my hands behind me with one of his fists. Looking over my shoulder at him angry I see him push his hair out of his face and burst into a fit of laughter, “ya see?” he yells out happily, “other people would be crying and begging me to stop and blah blah blah, but you. Oh, you. You just get angry; I like that about you doll. You don’t run off rules you operate off emotion.” He grins, “just like me you are just like me.”

“no, I’m not” I yell back

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not like you. You don’t feel remorse or love or anything. I know that I've known that from the beginning. I feel so stupid for sleeping with you, and I feel terrible about all the death that I have caused or helped in,” I say holding back tears.

“no, you don’t. If ya did, you wouldn’t have been able to fuck me after killing dear ole’ Brian. I don’t know what emotion you think you’re feeling but it’s not pity for those you killed.” He states simply, “now time for your punishment” he continues taking out his switchblade and digging it into my arm just below my shoulder. I scream out in pain while joker laughs at me. It felt like forever before he finished mutilating my body and got off me. As soon as I was free, I grabbed to look at my bleeding arm. He had carved a large ‘J’ there. I looked up at him from the forest floor shocked and angry.

“you need to be more grateful to me you know that?” Joker says towering over me

“you. Just. Fucking. BRANDED ME!!” I scream

“more like engraving, like you do to a wedding ring.” He smiles offering me a hand up.

Wiping away my tears I take his hand, and he pulls me into an embrace.

“Can't you see why I did it Doll?” he whispers into my ear, before taking my hand and we walk back to the car silently. Once inside we take off down the street and eventually arrive at the hideout where two men await us. Joker jumps out of the car first and gives his people some orders for what to do with the body in the back of the car. Something about hanging it in front of the mayor’s window with the video he made in Brain's pocket for the news, I don’t know. I don’t care. My arm hurt and honestly so did my feelings as I sulk my way into the hideout


	11. BANG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is teetering on whether she wants to join Joker or not. She loves the man she believes she can fix him to be, but she knows there isn't much anyone can do to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some violence and abusive jealousy.

Once inside all the men in the room shifted their attention to me before breaking out into a panic and swiftly looking away. 

“Hello to you too,” I say grumbling to myself before hissing in pain as I walk up to one of the larger men.

“Hey” I bark out a large nervous man who refused to look at me. “come on, I need a first aid kit, or something can’t you see I’m bleeding over here?” 

The man eventually took his chances and looked up at me and rising to his feet to take off down the hallway without a word. 

“uh o-kay,” I say looking at the room of nervous men.  
Joker finally entered the room with a loud bang as he kicked open the door. “alright boys part two of the plan starts now!” he yells out, and immediately all the men jump up from their seats and run off to do their assigned tasks. Joker watched, as his men scurried across the floor, with dissatisfaction.

“where’s Don?” Joker asks the room.

“right here boss!” a man yells running down the hallway; it was the same man who refused to talk to me, only now he had a proper first aid kit. He ran up to me first and gently placed the package in my hands, 

“here you go miss” he says before turning to run over to the Joker. 

However as soon as he made his attempt to turn toward his beloved boss, his blood sprayed out from behind him, as a bullet shot through his skull. His body dropped hard leaving me completely in shock.

“why- what the fuck?” I whisper turning around mortified to look at a ridiculously happy Joker

“I needed to see if my gun was working,” he cackles, “alright back to work” he shouts happily walking over to me and pushing me into a ragged office chair Don was in before. “give” joker commanded holding out his hand to the first aid kit. I frown at him “I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself thanks” the room stopped Jokers men had all turned their attention to their boss and me.  
I watched as joker’s mouth protruded out slightly while he ran his lips over his teeth narrowing his eyes down on me.

“Ya know I almost think you believe that,” he says smugly.  
I let out a huff of air standing up and dragging the chair over to a table to set the kit down to open it. Once I was pulling out supplies and sitting down joker’s hands came down on my good shoulder.  
“because the way I see it, you can’t do shit for yourself.” He continues

“if you believed that you wouldn’t have chased me now would you J?” I say pouring some alcohol on a rag and cleaning my cut. “if I was just oh so dependent on you, all you would have had to do was wait for me to come running back to you.”

Jokers grip tightened, and it was hard not to wince in pain. “hmm maybe you’re right” he says finally, “but tell me this Elizabeth. Where would you go if not here with me?”

“Joker?” I ask finishing up the rapping on my gauze. “are you worried there’s someone else?” I tease looking up at his angry face. “because at the moment there isn’t. However, I do think my cop friend liked kissing me” I giggle.

Joker immediately grabbed the back of my head by my hair and yanked backward exposing my neck. “you need to learn some manners” he yells into my face. Clenching my jaw a take the alcohol from the kit and slosh the liquid up into his eyes. Briefly, he lets go giving me enough time to get up from my chair and swing it at him, knocking him to the ground as he rubs his eyes. 

Two of Jokers men came running to help their boss, one of them pouring water over his eyes from their water bottle. Without thinking I grabbed a gun exposed in a side chest holster under Jokers jacket. Once Joker gained his vision back, he let out an angry yell pushing his men away from him and crawling to his feet.  
Jokers eyes were red, and his makeup was smeared all over the place, giving him an even more hellish look. I gulped loudly cocking the gun and aiming it at his chest. 

“Oh, Elizabeth. Ha-ha. You don’t have it in you to kill me, let’s face it I own you. You’ve given everything to me, you’ve killed for me. you’re my bitch” he spits out 

My face contorts into a frown as I squeeze the trigger, “fuck you” I say as what was supposed to be a bullet escape the chamber, however instead, a long flag reading ‘BANG’ shoots out from the barrel of the gun. My eyes go wide looking at the toy. It was weighted down inside to give the feeling of a real gun, why the fuck would he have this? I think to myself as Joker pulls out another gun pointing it at me and cocking it, “well I have to say I didn’t believe that you could do it. But you, oh, you are just so un-pre-dic-table. Thank god I have the real gun though huh?”


	12. so close to being perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth expresses some feelings and of course Joker contorts them to work for his agenda.

I'm not sure how I got into this mess. One second I was helping Joker and the next he goes all crazy on me and fucking brands me. Now he’s shooting his men, why was he so mad in the first place?  
I kissed Lance that’s why’ I think to myself, ‘I made him jealous.'

“you can’t just throw a temper tantrum every time I save you-you know!” I yell joker raised the gun in the air and fired off a bullet into the rooftop. 

“come with me, or I’m gonna blow that beautiful face of yours off and drop your body in the harbor” he growls pointing down the hallway. I let out a grunt of dissatisfaction and follow the direction he wants me to go. Down a past hall towards his room. Once there he kicks open the door grumbling something to himself and rips off his coat.

“I don’t get it why haven’t you killed me yet if I piss you off so bad?”  
Joker stops peeling away his clothes to look at me, “why did you kill are Batman wannabe?” he asks

“I don’t know” I answer honestly,” I felt this emotion when the whole thig was happening. I thought maybe it was a pity move, but now I’m not sure why I was so upset then. And if it was a pity thing I got over it quickly, now I didn’t feel anything towards the kid.” Was I that cold hearted? 

“Hmm I like the honesty kid, and because of that, I will give you a bit of honesty. When I 1st took, you I thought you would be easy to crack, a fun toy on the side for when I’m not fighting Bat, however, I can’t keep up with you” he says slapping his gloves on the table, “you just keep me on my toes. Never in a million years would I expect you to kill that kid, but you did. I knew you would probably kill that prick Tommy, but the way you did it. No, I thought you would ask for a gun. Instead, you made him suffer. Didn’t believe that you had it in ya. And just now you still feel this need to fight back. I like my girls with a little fight in them at first, but it’s getting old.” He warns, “I want you to be mine, to do whatever I say when I say. Like you did for Maroni! Except I want more.”

“more?”

“yes, doll. You’re so close to being perfect for me. You got the blood lust down; you got the moves, now all you need is a little madness.”

“I’m not crazy Joker. I’m just a shitty person” I say blandly

“not crazy yet, all it takes is one bad day to drive people into madness.” 

“you don’t think I have already had that day?” I ask bitterly earning a smile from Joker

“oh, you have! I do believe that. However, you’re a fighter. That feeling you felt when you killed Brian- bat-dick or whatever, the one you can’t explain. It was madness, you’re standing on a ledge, and I’m here to give you a little push.”

“you want me to be one of your flunkies” I spit out, Joker's once happy mood vanishes yet again as he rolls his shoulders and licks his lips, “I’m not crazy J, I’m not going to be. You can’t make me.” 

“Oh, is that so?” he asks amused opening one of his desk drawers and pulling out an unlabeled glass.

“well we will see about that” Joker says sprinting at me and slamming me to the ground, “night night doll face” he cackles smothering my nose and mouth with the cloth. After a few breaths, my vision becomes fogged over, and unconsciousness takes its toll.


	13. one of the good dreams

When I wake up all the lights are out, and I’m in bed with Joker spooning me. I look up at the face of my capture. My head was throbbing thanks to my chloroform-induced nap. Why exactly did he even knock me out I ask myself before feeling the fresh gauze over my arm Joker had taken care of while I was out.  
‘so, he patched me up and then took a nap with me’ I think to myself, ‘why?’ 

I bow my head and nuzzle it into his chest taking in his scent, ‘madness’ his voice rings out in my mind, ‘am I going crazy? The old me would have never killed that kid or helped Joker in any way. The old me hated bullies. So why am I so hell bent on making this man like me so much that I would forsake myself for him.’  
‘all I ever wanted was normal. Just normal. I wanted to live in an apartment with a typical 9-5 job and a regular boyfriend and have normal friends. But the closest thing to a boyfriend I have now is a homicidal clown who wants to make me crazy. I guess I do have an apartment, but without my job with Maroni it won’t last long.’  
‘Maroni, he started all this. If he had been a man and taken me from Gamble I would have never looked at Joker like he was a hero, I would be safe somewhere, doing something normal, and boring.’  
‘so now what? Do I change? Do I become Jokers new project? What else can I do?’ 

Millions of thoughts flood my mind, it felt hard to breathe. Like actually hard to breathe, the Joker was crushing me into his body muttering in his sleep.

‘a nightmare?’

“j?” I whisper feeling his grip tighten “J, wake up” I say a little louder.

Jokers eyes shot open as he flipped us so that I am underneath him and he wraps his hands around my neck squeezing as tight as he can.

I gag a cough and flop under him despite from air.

“j wake up” I yell as loud as I can. However, it comes out shallow and weak with the pressure on my vocal cords. My face becomes wet, and I realize tears are falling from joker’s eyes as he looks down at me still lost in his nightmare. “JACK” I yell out swinging my hand across his face. 

It takes a moment, but Joker eventually let’s go of me sitting back on my legs while I gasp for air.

“Elizabeth.” Joker whispers, looking at me. The room is dark but there is enough light from the crack of his door connecting to the hallway for me to see a glimpse of his face. And what I saw broke my heart. Tears ran down joker’s face, his eyes looked dull and clouded, not like the bright, beautiful ones I fell in love with. He looked drained off all life. Joker took a deep breath and put his hands on my hips rubbing his thumbs in a soothing motion over my skin. “are you alright?” he whispers taking me by surprise.

Joker doesn’t have real feelings. Right? Of course, not. That’s why he can kill so quickly. Why is he acting so kind to me?

“I’m okay” I rasp out and cough 

“Hmm,” he says in response “good good good,” he says taking a long breath and tossing his head back to look at the ceiling. When he snapped his head down he was wearing his smile again and let out a cackle “that was a rush huh doll?” he yells hopping up from the bed.

“I’ll go getcha some tea, after that, we have a party to crash got it?” he says skipping out the door

“what?” I ask myself “what just happened?”

‘did I just see Jack, the man behind the monster of Joker?’ I think to myself. That’s when it dawned on me, ‘I can fix him. He’s a broken man, and I can help him. The only problem is, who will crack first him or me?’


	14. its the little things that makes you forget he is a monster

After a few minutes, I get out of bed and find my way to the light switch. With a stretch, I make my way towards the shower to start warming up the water. Shortly after turning on the water and stripping down I slip into the tub and let the water run down my body. It’s been a while since I looked at myself, the cut on my leg as almost entirely gone leaving behind a puckered scar, the little cuts all over my body are mostly gone as well. The only thing two troublesome was the J carved into my skin, the finger shaped bruises on my neck, and finally the headache and nausea from the chloroform. 

KNOCK KNOCK

The noise startled me, and I almost dropped the shampoo in my hands, “come in” I say as best I can with my sore throat.

The door opens and closes before Joker pulls back the curtain a little handing me some aspirin and tea, “you want me to drink this while I’m in the shower?” I ask surprised

“do whatever you want just take it” he growls

I nod and take the cup and pill from his hands “thank you” I whisper

Joker hums and turns to leave, “you can stay if you want,” I say quickly

Joker turns back at me with a large smile, before stripping away his clothes and joining me in the shower. I drink my tea and watch him as he washes his hair and body, removing his makeup and any dirt the latched itself to him. Once he was done, he looked at me, wearing a scowl, like always when he is without his “war paint.” We switch places, and he watches me holding my cup smirking as his eye rake over my naked body, I turn around to catch him in the act, not that he cared. He simply let out a giggle and shrugged his shoulders.

After we had been both clean, I turned off the water and dried off, setting my now empty cup on the sink counter.

“How're the pipes?” Joker says wrapping his towel around his waist 

“better,” I say “some nightmare huh?”

“nightmare? Haha. Oh, no doll that was one of the good dreams” he says pulling out his toothbrush and applying toothpaste to it.

“well, I had a dream to ya know?” I say earning his attention as he arches one eyebrow in curiosity

“Yeah, I had a dream. I think you’ll like it. At was about that officer Lance guy,” Jokers expression immediately turned sour at the mention of Lance, “you had him all tied up, and we fucked in front of him.” Joker spat out his toothpaste and looked at me with a smile

“Oh yeah?” he grins

“Hmm yeah it was getting good before you went all Rambo on me too” I pout

“Hmmm, well I’ll have to make it up to you then won't I?” he says pulling my hips into his.

“I’m sorry I kissed him by the way.” 

“Hmm me too.” Joker says bitterly “I forgive you, though,” he says planting a kiss on my forehead.

“now hurry up doll we have a party to crash.”

I rolled my eyes grabbing his toothbrush and reapplying some toothpaste, it felt wrong to use someone else’s toothbrush, but I’ve had his dick in my mouth so what the hell. After brushing my teeth, I reenter the room to find Joker fully dressed in his trademark purple get up laying out a sparkling deep purple dress matched with lime green heels and a ruby necklace. I immediately ran over to the dress, “this is beautiful” I say to Joker admiring the deep v neckline and thickly draped sleeves.

Next to the dress lay a pair of red lace matching underwear, I quickly dropped the towel and slipped into the new clothing that fit like a glove. Joker watched me happily as I dressed in his colors.  
“you look beautiful my doll” he rang out trailing his bare callused fingers down my neck past my color bone. It was a small act, but it made my heart beat fast. “mmm, do you have any idea what I’m going to do to you” he whispers in my ear earning goosebumps all over my body. 

He lets out a small chuckle before leaving me to put on his face paint in the bathroom.

‘all right Elizabeth, don’t let him drag you down anymore into crazy town okay? You are here to help him. Only you can do that. With love and affection and loyalty’ I think to myself as he steps out striking a pose. 

“time to go doll,” he says offering me his arm. I graciously take it pulling myself to his side.

“Oh yeah, where are going?” I ask 

“to see our good pal, Harvey Dent.”


	15. B as in Batman or B as in Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> both Joker and Elizabeth are petty people, so when Joker kisses a girl out of spite will that be the final push for Elizabeth to defect

“Harvey Dent?” I ask as we stroll down the dank hallway.

“Gotham’s white knight! And a big pain in the ass for the mob.” Joker growls 

“you don’t like them, do you? The Mob.”

“Hmm no. for them it's all about the money. That makes them weak. They can be bought, and a man who can be bought is weak” J snarls as we exit the hallway and enter the large room of men all dressed in black tuxedos and wearing masks painted like their boss.  
“all right boys roll out!” Joker yells as one of his men hands him an AK.

Jokers men then fall in line and pile into what looked to be a catering truck for a fancy Italian restaurant owned by the Wayne Foundation. There wasn’t much room in the truck with all of his men, so I was forced to sit on Jokers lap. 

Joker beamed with excitement as we drove through the city. He went on and on about how he wished he could have watched the Judge's car blow sky high, or how the commissioner’s eyes would fill with terror when he realizes his favorite brandy laced with acid that would rot his throat.

He described everything with so much detail it made my stomach churn and I felt like I was going to vomit, Joker took notice at my displeasing look and laughed at me. Amidst his ramblings, he realized most of his men were staring at me admiring my figure in the dress Joker has chosen for me. This made him angry as he ripped off the gauze on my shoulder revealing the ‘J.'

“so that people know you. Are. Mine.” He says running his hand up and down my back gently before picking up his huge gun and propping it on his other knee for a warning to his men.

Eventually, we reached our destination, and the van came to a stop. Joker leaned into my ear, “let’s see how long you can hold onto your sanity” he whispers as his men file out of the van.  
I knew he was going to have me kill for him again, and I also knew that if I did follow his orders like that blindly, I would slip off into madness like him. However, I saw the person underneath ‘The Joker’ even if for a moment I know he was there. So if I could make him show any sympathy, I could begin helping him.  
I hopped off Jokers lap giving him the chance to slide out from under me and out of the van, turning back to give me his hand. Joker's men had already burst into the building and killed off anyone who was within view.

“J?” I ask in a whisper as we head towards the elevator  
“J, we don’t have to kill anymore, we already got two people” I try to explain, earning a smirk from Joker as he looked down at me pushing me into the corner of the elevator and leaning into my ear so his men couldn’t hear.

“if you think, for one second, you can stop me. I’ll kill you” J whispers before pushing his way through the closed doors of the now moving elevator.

Once we reached the 25th floor the doors opened with a chime to an elderly man, “we made it!” Joker sings shooting his gun in the air and waltzing into the room, his men following closely behind. I, however, stay at the elevator doors still thinking of a way to get Joker to show some sympathy, without getting myself murdered by him in the process.

The senior man, who had come to the elevator to great whatever guest was there, was now looking me up and down with worry.  
“Excuse me miss. But aren’t you the girl that Joker took from Gotham Bank?” he whispers

I was stunned, I didn’t think anyone was looking for me. No there’s no way anyone was looking for me, if so Officer Lance would have said something about it.

“how do you know that?” I ask curiously 

Joker was off on some rant about how they were tonight’s entertainment and where’s, Harvey Dent. Meanwhile, I was having a staring contest with an old man who didn’t seem to have an answer.

“it was on the news” the man finally says

“no, it wasn’t,” I say bluntly

“I- “

“ELIZABETH!” joker yells interrupting the old man.  
When I finally look back, Joker had a girl in his hands with a knife to her face. “COME HERE” he barks. Causing me to jump, and run over to meet him half way. 

“all the way doll I need you to hold onto our beautiful guest” he chimes, “and you are beautiful,” he says looking back at her,” you look nervous? Is it the scars? Wanna know how I got them?” by now the ping in my chest I felt when he called her beautiful was in full blown jealous mode.

I am slipping into madness’ I think to myself as Joker tells her an outrageous made up story about his face.

“Joker stop,” I say earning a gasp from the room as everyone, including Joker and his men, shift their attention to me.

“what?” he says in disbelief

“I… I, don’t kill her.” 

Joker looks back at the girl in his arms before licking his lips and smiling. “oh, silly Elizabeth, I’m not gonna kill her” he giggles grabbing the back of her head and crashing his lips onto hers and a forced kiss.

I stood there shocked as I watched the girl push him away and slap his face. Joker let out a cackle as he looked into my shocked and upset eyes. 

“look at that doll she’s got some fight in her you know how I like that.”

“then you’re gonna love me” an unknown voice shook out as a black figure appeared to Jokers side surprising everyone in the room as he picked up Joker like it was nothing and tossed him across the chamber. Jokers men then focused their attacks on Batman who quickly disposed them of their guns and other weapons. Just then two hands grabbed my shoulders; I whipped around to see the old man standing behind me with another man dressed in a tux that I recognized to be Officer Lance.

“come with us?” Lance says taking my hand and running with me. I was still in shock that J would do such a thing to me. I mean granted I kissed Lance but that was because I didn’t want him to get caught, Joker kissed that girl for spite.  
We exited the room and ran down a hallway with marble floors, and into a library filled wall to wall with books. 

I fell to the ground in fear as I heard the roar of joker calling for me.  
“I’ll go check it all out,” Lance whispers and slips out the door shutting it behind him.

“miss?” the old man ask crouching down to the floor to me.

“I have to go back,” I say, but I couldn’t move. 

“he will only kill you,” the man whispers, “my name is Alfred, I work for Mr. Wayne. Do you know who you are?”

“Elizabeth” I whisper holding back tears

“Elizabeth what?” the man asks

“no just Elizabeth.”

“I see,” Alfred says, “let’s take a look at that, shall we?” he says pointing to my shoulder 

“I’m okay I'm all right.”

“Alright miss, can you tell me a little about what happened to you?”  
“hmm?” I say looking into the kind man’s eyes filled with worry.  
“what happened to you?”

“Oh, god where do I start?” I say more to myself than to him. “are you a cop or something?” 

“no, I’m a butler to the Wayne family.”

I wasn’t from here, but even I knew who the Wayne’s were. A family, like mine that seemed to be cursed. A young boy left without his parents from a random mugging. Their killer got off for narking information on one the kingpins who he shared a cell. And then the only remaining person in the family goes missing for a few years assumed dead and pops up out of nowhere. And now his butler, knows I was kidnapped when the police didn’t…

“Bruce Wayne?” I ask 

“yes. He is the only one left of the family I’m afraid.”

“who was that girl Joker kissed?” I asked bitterly trying to change the subject

“Mrs. Daws. Gotham’s DA.” Alfred explains

“as in Rachel Daws?” I ask “like the best friend to Bruce Wayne. The guy you work for?” 

“y-yes?”

“I see… has Bruce Wayne always wanted to be Batman or is it a new thing?”

The man laughs awkwardly shaking his head right as the door opens to show Officer Lance, another officer, and the infamous Bruce Wayne. I narrow my eyes as Bruce who seemed a bit winded, but never the less fine.

Lance stepped forward taking my hands in his and pulling me to my feet; he introduces the other cop and a man named James Gordon.

“were gonna need a statement from you,” Lance croons, “would you like to come down to the station with all of us?” he said it like a question, but I knew I had no choice in the matter. I sigh and nod my head allowing the men to escort me out of the building and into the back of a squad car.

After a moment, we eventually reached the station, the place I had kissed Lance. Shit.

Gordon opened the door for me to the car, and we all walked into the building. Once inside the big glass doors, there were some stairs that went up to the next floor. to the side and a few steps that went down into big open space filled with desks for different officers. Lance and Gordon show me the way to a scratched up old oak desk with a bronze name plaque that says ‘Gordon.'

Gordon starts pulling out papers and a pen, readying himself for my statement despite the computer next to him. 

“shall we get started?” Gordon asks reading his pin.

I told Gordon as much as I could starting with my kidnapping from the bank, leaving out certain details like Jokers name, my past, and my theory about Bruce Wayne. Once I was done explaining everything to Lance and Gordon they looked at with sympathy practically pouring from their eyes like a hose.

“it seems as if Joker is, for lack of better terms, obsessed with you,” Lance says gently placing his hand on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry that he did that to you” he looks down at the carved ‘j’ on my body.

“not your fault” I whisper.

Gordon clears his throat and sits back in his chair running his hand over his face. He looks stressed like someone just killed his best friend. A complete mess.

“it seems you, like most, have been manipulated by the Joker. This doesn’t excuse you for the crimes you have committed, but for now, the only people that will know about your involvement will be in this room. You will stay in a safe house and guarded at all times.” He explains.

“He'll kill me.” 

“not if we don’t let him,” Lance says standing up, “I volunteer to take care of her. She can stay at my house. I live alone so it won’t be a problem and nobody will know.”

“no way if J sees me with anyone let alone you…” I shudder at the thought, “no. No way.”

“the best place for you is with me,” Lance says looking at Gordon for support.

“he has a point” Gordon agrees.

I roll my eyes hard and stand up crossing my arms, “you can’t make me.”

“It's either at my house, or you stay in a cell here,” Gordon says also raising to his feet.

After another argument lasting about an hour, I finally gave in.  
“one condition,” I say to Lance as we walk out the station.

“and what is that?”

“can I please to go a store first and get some things. Like clothes, and a toothbrush?”

Lance lets a smile slip as he opens the door for me, “I think we can do that.”

Thankful, I slide over the leather seat and buckle my seatbelt as Lance closes the door and walks around the car to get into the driver’s seat. We drove for a while; Lance lived in a small house that was right on the border of a bad neighborhood. It was also right in front of a small convenient store where he handed me 60 dollars and told me to “go nuts” as we walked into the dimly lit store.  
My list was simple, toothbrush, some clothes to sleep in, some underwear, shampoo, razor, facewash, scented body wash, a couple of shirts and jeans, and finally some black simple canvas shoes.

I paid the one worker at the store and gave Lance the change, after that we walked across the street into his little one bedroom house.  
The front of the house was blue and white with a large window next to the door showing almost the entirety of the inside of the house. The front door opened to a small living room and kitchen that was separated by a small bar to distinguish the two places, the floor is laminated hardwood, next to the kitchen was a hallway that leads to the bedroom. Lance pointed down that hall, “you can take my bed I’ll take the couch” he says taking some of the bags and walking down the hall.

“why?” 

“Excuse me?” Lance says turning to face me.

“what do you want from me?” I ask bitterly

“I don’t want anything,” Lance says confused

“how could you not want anything from me, why would you be nice to me if you didn’t want something?”

Lance opens his mouth as if to say ‘oh I get it’ before setting down the bags. “look, I don’t think you’re a bad person,” he starts earning a surprised look from me, “I believe that you've never known what it’s like to be treated fairly, or kind”

“you think I’m a good- I told you I killed that Brian kid, how could you?”

“when I was a kid” Lance interrupts, “I got involved in some bad stuff, evil. I killed a man. Nobody knows but you and me.”

“why would you tell me that?” 

“because nobody would believe you for one” he chuckles, “and because I want you to understand, that I know what it’s like to kill for a false love.”

Tears formed in both our eye as I shook my nodded my head, “he doesn’t love you. And you can’t save a man like that.”

“no I can look I know it looks bad but I’ve seen it he’s just a broken man. And I’m the only one that can help him.” I say letting a tear run down my face.

“no. You can't. Joker will only ask for more and push you more and more. You’ll go insane being around a man like that. You can’t save him because he doesn’t want to be saved.”

Lance decided that was the end of the conversation as he turned to open the door and place the bags he carried in for me on the neatly made navy blue bed. I thanked him as he exited the room giving me some privacy. I took this time to take out my new pink pajamas and bathroom things into the master bath connected to the bedroom.  
The water was so sweet running down my sore body, I used my cherry scented body wash to scrub away any dirt and blood that made its home on my body, I then shaved my legs, and anyplace I deemed needed it. After that, I washed my small black curls running my hands down my bruised neck. I could almost feel Jokers finger trail gently down my neck and chest as he ran the knuckle of his finger over my skin. A knock at the door jerked me away from my fond memory of Jokers kindness.

“yes?” I shout out nervous

“It's Lance, sorry, I was wondering if you were hungry? I know it’s like 1 o’clock, but It didn’t sound like you got much of a chance to eat in the captivity of that whack job” he says

“no I just want to go to bed after this,” I say slightly irritated at his choice of words to describe Joker.

Stepping out of the steamy shower I grab a fresh towel and dry myself off, once satisfied I quickly get dressed and brush my teeth for what seemed like forever. Finally, I stepped out of the shower and sleepily dragged my feet over to the bed. Thankfully Lance had closed the door giving me some space. It took a total of 3 minutes after I pulled the covers over my body to fall asleep

***** 

I was in the dark, the only light was from a small candle flickering in front of me. I watched the flame dance before my eyes admiring its grace. “beautiful isn’t it” a male voice rang out from the darkness. I looked around to see anything. However, there was nothing to be seen. “don’t be afraid of me” It rang out again. “Elizabeth. What are you doing?” “what do you mean?” I ask, suddenly the flame shot up engulfing the room almost entirely in flames. “DO NOT LIE TO YOURSELF ELIZABETH!” the voice screamed out to me I fell to the ground cowering under the flickering light when a hand took one of mine. I looked up to see an oddly familiar face. “chase?” I ask looking at a much older brother. He looked as if he would if he had not died protecting me. Young, handsome, and kind. Tears flowed freely over my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck sobbing. “Elizabeth,” he says returning the hug in a tight embrace. “if you stay with him, you will lose yourself” he whispers into my ear. 

**** I shot up from the bed tears running down my face as I yell out the name of my brother. ‘just a dream’ I say to myself falling back on the bed and rolling over to look at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand next to me. it read 1:30 a.m. “I’ve only been asleep for thirty minutes” I groan to myself wiping away my tears. ‘what was that dream anyway?’ I think to myself. “bad dream?” a dangerous voice growls out from the darkest corner of the windowless room. The only light being that from the alarm clock I shoot back up in bed to try and find the body to the voice. “no, it was one of the good ones” I whisper earning a nasally laugh to creep its way to my ears. “did you kill him?” “who Lance. No. why would I do that?” Joker says putting his knee up on the corner of the bed and crawling his way to me. I was terrified, but I fought to keep my face neutral and emotionless. Joker finally reached me however he turned his body to kick off his shoes and slip under the covers. “what are you doing?” I ask angrily “hmm? Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to bed, you should too. You seem stressed?” “I wonder why?” “hehe look. Elizabeth I know you didn’t rat on me, or else they would be kicking down the door to our humble little home. But they aren’t so you kept all the relevant info to yourself. I like that, so I’m gonna forgive you. Call it an act of mercy.” He sneers The thought that I had made Joker act un-Joker like made my heart thump. But I also knew how good he was at letting me hear what I wanted to hear. “what makes you think I won’t scream?” “you already would have” he reports simply “what are you trying to prove being here?” “one. That I can get you whenever I want, heh, and two I’m going to let you see the normal world you think you want so bad. But I’m gonna be honest Elizabeth, a girl like you.’’ Joker says clicking his tongue “your talents are wasted behind a desk or fucking some cop.” “I- I’m not we aren’t,” I say thankful for the darkness hiding my embarrassed face “well, he’ll try soon enough.” “no, he’s a friend he would never,” I argue trying to get up from the bed. Joker's reaction time and strength are on a level all their own, because before I could even fully execute my plan he had my hand down with one hand around my waist and another around my mouth pulling me my back into his chest in a spooning position. “Mmm,” I say into his hand. I can feel the rumbling in his chest as he chuckles quietly into my ear. “Elizabeth, just sleep. Beside me. In my arms.” His words cause my heart to thump loudly in my chest. “every man has his price, Elizabeth. Maroni does, he wants power and money. He can be bought. So, can your little boyfriend in the other room, but I’ll let time tell you that. You see I came after you this time, but I’m not going to take you. You’ll come crawling back to me eventually” he whispers into my ear giving me a light trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder where he stopped and smiled into my skin. “go to bed doll face. If you scream. I’ll kill you and your boyfriend.” I knew he wasn’t kidding, I knew he would make me watch as he slowly cut Lance apart. I had no choice, so I let my body relax into his like I always have, finding his warmth comforting I slip my eyes shut. Joker lets go of my mouth to slide his hand down and rest on my neck as a gentle reminder no to betray him.


	16. under where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth continues to struggle with her desire to help Joker, but also be a good person and not loose herself to madness. However, Joker can leave her alone as his fascination with her grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smutty smut but eh not really Joker is just as ass

The next morning I wake up to the smell of bacon cooking as I stretched to life, feeling more rested than I have in a long while. Suddenly I shot up and looked around the room, the only person there was me. Just as soon as I started to think my Joker encounter was just a dream, I looked to the nightstand where a Joker playing card lay.

Taking the card and tucking it into my bra I slip on some jeans to go with a red flannel shirt, and I walk out of Lances room and down the small hallway to be greeted by the ridiculously handsome man in nothing but his boxers, exposing his perfectly chiseled body, as he hummed cooking breakfast.

“good morning” Lance greets, “how do you like your eggs?”  
Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I greet him “morning, scrambled” I mumble 

“on it!” he shouts annoyingly happy earning a scowl from me  
“Wow someone doesn’t like moorings, even if I did let you sleep up till 2.”

“WHAT?” I say looking at the clock, sure enough, It read 2:15 pm. 

“don’t you have to be someplace?”

“hm like where?” Lance says scooping up some eggs into a plate.

“like work?”

“Haha no, if you remember you’re my job right now. Although Gordon does want us to come down to the station today. So, after this, I’ll get dressed, and we can go together, hmm?” Lance says handing me a mountain of food on a plate.

I sigh and nod my head, not that I had much of a choice, and begin going in on the food. It wasn’t the best cooking in the world, but I was so hungry it didn’t matter. He probably gave me about 3 times the average helping, and I ate it all. Lance took that opportunity to take a shower and get dressed in his cop uniform appearing beside me just as soon as I finished putting my dishes in the sink.

“ready?” he says smiling

“you didn’t eat anything?”

“I did you were just asleep for it I was going to wake you up with breakfast in bed, but you got up before I had the chance.” He winks making his way to the door slipping on his shoes.

“you ready?” Lance asks

I nod again and follow his lead slipping on my new canvas shoes and taking off out the door to the squad car that sits proudly outside the small blue house.

“wait!” I yell causing Lance to stop dead in his tracks.

“what, what is it?” he asks looking all over the place in a panic.

“um I mean are you sure your car is safe?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“It's just, Joker he well he is good at bombs and so I...”

“Yeah but it’s not like he knows you’re here. It’s okay Elizabeth don’t  
worry” Lance reassures opening the door 

‘right doesn’t know I’m here’ I think sarcastically to myself  
I hold my breath as I slip into the car on the passenger side, and wait as Lance turns on the ignition. Surprisingly, the car doesn’t explode and instead starts up. Lance smiles shutting his door and backing out of his driveway and taking off safely down the street.

“Hey, Lance?” 

“hmm?” 

“It's just. You said you killed someone, why aren’t you in jail again?”

“Nobody knows,” he says simply tightening his grip on the stirring wheel 

“Okay, but you stated that-“

“I don’t want to have this conversation please” Lance interrupts chewing on his lip.

“sorry” I whisper

“It's okay don’t worry about it, it’s just. I don’t like to talk about it. The only reason I told you is so that you could see I’m not your enemy.”

“I see” I whisper again, as the police station comes into full view and we pull into the parking lot.

“what’s this? Lance not here at the ass crack of dawn?” another man in uniform says coming up to slap Lance on the arm. “who’s the girl?” the man asks letting his eyes run up and down my body as I step out of the vehicle.

“she’s helping Gordon,” Lance says, “Elizabeth this is Officer Blue.”

“Hi,” he says swaggering his way around the car to me.

Not really in the mood to put up with a tool like him I duck under his arm resting on the car and make my way to the doors hearing Lance apologize on my behalf behind me.

Once inside Lance escorts me to the desk we were at the night before, where a very stressed out Officer Gordon sits rubbing his eyes. 

“Gordon?” Lance asks concerned  
Gordon looks up at him and me giving us both an exhausted smile. I felt sorry for the man, I know all too well the kind of stress it can give someone to try and follow The Joker. 

“we should talk, but not here” Gordon whispers standing from his desk and walking to an old office full of boxes and papers, in the middle is an old desk and three chairs. The tired Gordon plops himself down in the chair closest to the door. Lance closes the door behind us, and I take my place on the other side of the desk.  
Gordon takes a deep breath running his fingers through his hair, “alright Elizabeth, we have reason to believe Joker wants to kill the 

Mayor at the memorial ceremony parade for the late commissioner.” He continues, “we have no clue how he would pull it off and honestly I’m at my end. You probably know more about Joker than any of us, so, any ideas?”

I was visibly shocked that they would even consider asking me anything like that. Joker is still a mystery to me, at least his actions. That and the fact that he is practically a genius means he could have something entirely clever up his sleeve.

“look, to be honest, j-“ I had started before I felt something slide up my lower leg. I look down confused to see a hand coming out from under the table, but worse than that I say a painted face of Joker smiling and holding up a knife to his lips in a shushing motion.  
Lance and Gordon must have noticed the look on my face because Lance knocked on the top of the desk, “something up?”

“n-no” I sputter out. ‘how can they not see him’ I think to myself remembering that the back of the desk doesn’t allow you to see under unless you are sitting right where I am.

“Um- like I was saying I don’t have any clue, what J-Joker would um. Do.” 

“are you alright?” Gordon asks

“excellent” I bark back as Joker grabs the rollers to my chair and pulls me gently into the table. So my legs are completely under the desk wrapped around Joker. I swallow my spit hard and fidget in my chair as he runs a cold, gloved hand up and down my inner thighs.  
Gordon looks at me confused and shares a knowing look with Lance, “I know it’s hard and scary to talk about him, but you can, with us. I can swear to you neither one of us are going to run to  
Joker” Gordon reassures

‘that’s not the problem’ I think to myself

“Thanks, um it's uh just so hard,” I say wiggling in my chair again as Joker pushed what feels to be his knuckle hard against my clit and rubbing it up side to side through the harsh material of my jeans.  
“really, I wouldn’t know, um I uh,” I say stuttering my words and trying to push away Jokers hand. This, however, earns a small cut on my hand from his blade.

“fuck,” I say pulling my hand up to expose the cut.

“what happened?” Lance says standing up 

“just a splinter!” I yell.

After another few minutes of the two men questioning if I knew anything and joker playing cruelly with my sex under the table. Gordon scrolled out a map marked with the course of the parade and left me in the room to, look things over while Lance and Gordon get back to trying to find Joker hideout that I remained hidden. Once I was safe inside the clutter filled room I push back on the table to get away from Joker my breath ragged and uneven.

“you dick,” I say bitterly

Joker lets out a laugh and slaps his knee trying to keep down the volume of his voice.

“Oh you loved it, look at you all hot and bothered.” He chuckles.

“how the fuck did you get in here?”

“the front door,” Joker says with a shrug 

“do you remember how I said every man can be bought?”

I furrow my eyebrows together in both anger and curiosity, “yes?”

“well, you see it seems about 3000 dollars is all you are worth to  
Lance” Joker says twirling the knife in his hand.

“what does that mean?” I ask bitterly

“oh so many questions, don’t worry your pretty little head about that. After all, thinking is for daddy don’t you agree?” Joker giggles  
“shut the fuck up I can think for myself!” I spit at him  
Jokers smile gets bigger, “Oh I know, but I'll fix that soon too” he whispers

“how about this, well see what kind of decision you make, I’m gonna tell you my plan.” Joker smiles wickedly. “I’m going to have three of my best men up in one of the windows one a skyscraper the third one down from the corner that has bennies donut shop, and they are all going to kill our loving and loyal mayor,” Joker says in a mocking tone.

“why would you tell me that?”

“well because I’m proving a point doll, you see you’re not going to do the right thing here, you’re going to keep me safe. I noticed they don’t know my hideout or my name? I’m starting to think you love me, doll, being so sweet to me” he teases earning a blush from me.  
“J. I can help you, I saw I know you’re not crazy you're just broken, please let me help you.” I whisper dropping out of my chair and coming face to face with a somber Joker.

“It's too late for me doll,” he says tucking a little curl behind my ear.  
“I still don’t understand what you want with me?”  
“hmm? Because I already told you, you are mine. I need someone like you around.”

“to fuck,” I ask bitterly

Joker shoots me a look of pure rage, “you still think I only need you for that. Look here doll if all I wanted was a good fuck I would get some whore off the street. I wouldn’t get them clothes, or let them stay in my bed, I certainly wouldn’t come after them as I have with you. And most importantly if anyone other than you were sitting in front of me after all this shit you have pulled they would be dead.” He growls

I bow my head, feeling like a kid being scolded by a parent, joker shushed me and pulled me into his arms my head laying on his firm chest as he runs his fingers through my hair. Nobody has ever treated me like Joker has, sure he would hit me sometimes, but he hit everyone. No, no even I know that doesn’t make it okay. But shit I loved it when he goes all sweet on me.

“j?”

“hmm?”

“you want me to be like you don’t you?”

“not at all doll” he chimes. “I want you to be like you, a killer. And someone who takes orders well.”

A let out a huff of anger into his face blowing back a few loose  
strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.

“ya know what” I spit bitterly 

“what’s that doll face?” he says playing with his knife like a child with a toy.

“Lance was right. Wasn’t he. About you, you're only going to make me go insane.” 

“Lance?” Joker questions angrily “you sure do like that prick don’t you.”

I shrug my shoulder slightly enjoying joker's attempt to hide his jealousy 

“I could always kill him ya know?” he hisses 

“I don’t like threats J.” 

I could tell how angry Joker was, he was trying to keep his cool but the fact that he was quite literally in a tight spot surrounded by cops, was pissing him off. My attitude didn’t help either.

“what are you going to do when everyone here betrays you?” he spits pointing his blade at me.

“you seem to think that I have never been on my own before? You know it almost sounds like you need me more than I need you. In fact, I’m positive that’s the reason you are still after me. You need me for something, and it pisses you off that I no longer need you.” I growl 

“queen daddy issues thinks she can live without me?”

“I killed the people who hurt me J. and sleeping with you oddly enough helped me get over my fear of men. I mean, after all, Joker, you are the most dangerous person I know. I’m not afraid of you.”

“Oh, I think you’re still afraid of me doll” he giggles.

“I’m not,” I snarl “because the worst thing you can do to me is killing me, and I’m not afraid to die Jack” I spit out 

Jokers breath was ragged, uneven as he licked his lips wildly trying to squirm around under the table, it was evident he was pissed and trying to keep his cool and not expose himself. I, on the other hand, was over this whole conversation and feeling satisfied I stood up taking the map off the table and exited the room walking towards Gordano cubical. 

Oddly enough Gordon wasn’t sitting alone and had none other than the tall dark and gruesome Bruce Wayne sitting with him. I remembered the conversation I had with his butler and my theory about him being Batman. However, it could also simply be that Wayne funded the vigilante so I wasn’t entirely sure. What I was sure of was that he was a part of this in some way.

Bruce stood up offering me his chair I handed Gordon the map explaining to him where I thought Jokers snipers would be positioned for the parade leaving out of course the fact that Joker was the one who told me his plan in the first place.

“Shouldn't you call off the whole thing?” Bruce interrupts, “a man’s life is on the line.”

“no” Gordon answers “well use this as a way to...” Gordan starts before stopping abruptly. “I’m sorry I don’t think I should be explaining all this to you two. police work” he shrugs desperately trying not to give away his plans to stop Joker to the girl who up until last night was sleeping with him.

“right of course” Bruce says rolling his shoulders, an act that I found oddly familiar, before he placed his hand gently on my shoulder. “could I have a word with you?” he asked  
“oh..uh yeah okay” I say shrugging off his hand and moving to follow him, it me about two steps before I realized Bruce was heading into the room of boxes. The room where I was just in… the room with Joker hiding under the table. Panic overcame, but before I could stop him, Bruce was already inside the room running his finger over a dirty box and examining the dust it had collected.  
‘he reminds me a lot of Joker’ I think to myself as I shut the door behind me and run to the side the desk where you could see J taking my seat I look under the table discreetly to see a very pleased looking Joker.

‘what the fuck when I left the room I thought he was going to kill me he was so mad, and now he looks. Fucking happy as shit what the hell?’ I think to myself giving J a fuck you look before returning my attention back to Bruce.

He was on the other side of the desk with his eyes narrowed down at me, he didn’t look mad more like interested in studying me.

‘very joker like indeed’ I think to myself

“so you just gonna look at me or?” I snap feeling the presser that I had a theory of the man in front of me being Batman, and currently, Joker was sitting under my desk in between my legs.

“I was just seeing if you were comfortable, with where you’re staying,” he says raising his eyebrows

My eyebrows furrow in confusion, “you know you’re the 2nd person to question my safety with Officer Lance? Why is that?”

Bruce lets out a sigh, “just making sure you’re comfortable I suppose” he smiles  
‘apparently, lance only thinks you’re worth about 3000’ jokers voice rings in my head.

“he paid him off.,” I whisper to myself.

“what was that?” Bruce says coming to attention and leaning over the desk to be closer to my face.

“Joker… he…” I stopped in my tracks, knowing if I tell on Joker I’m sure to get a knife to the stomach. “Gordon!” I yell in Bruce’s face.

“Gordon?”

“yes! Gordon its obvious his working with the Bat, right?” I say exaggerating the end of my sentence

“listen to me, Mr. Wayne. I need to get a message to Batman. Do. You. Understand?” I ask sternly maintaining eye contact, I watched as Bruce's brows furrowed and he shifted slightly to come closer to my face.

“Joker, he… wants me back. And Lance… can be bought. Do you understand Mr. Wayne?” I whisper

Bruce nods his head and stands back up, “well I already have money so he can’t get to me. Go out back I’ll talk to Gordon about you staying with me. My uh security is the best.” He says opening the door and gesturing for me to join him. I quickly back out away from the desk avoiding the dark eyes peering out from under the table at me. I took off one way out the front door while Bruce went to talk to Gordon.

Once outside I took a deep breath of fresh air calming my nerves, ‘why didn’t I just tell everyone he was there’ I thought to myself confused looking down at the ground.

“Liz!” Lance calls out running to me from the glass double doors I just exited.

“where you going” he smiles once he reaches me at the end of the walkway to the parking lot.

“just getting some air” I lied taking a step away from him.  
He copies my movements still smiling nervously as he steps up to me, “well ill join you.”

“that’s okay I-“

“I insist,” he says grabbing my arm rather harshly 

“let. Go.” I growl

The entrance doors open to reveal two officers walking out, one who I recognized to be Officer Blue and the other had his head down so I couldn’t see his face through the lip of his hat.

I shot Lance a look, as the two men approached us, “you fucking snake” I growl realizing the situation at hand here as Lance looks back giving Blue a nod to which Blue smirked at.  
“time to go Liz. Sorry” Lance says 

“no really I understand” I whisper “but before this goes down, did you actually kill anyone?”

“Lance looks down at me all amusement gone, “not yet.”

I nod my head with a hmm before I strike out my hand. Hitting him below the belt, causing Lance to let go of my arm and double over. Taking advantage of his vulnerability, I grab the back of his head holding it down while I bring up my knee colliding it into his face, successfully breaking his nose. As Lance's body goes down, I slip the only weapon I can get from him which is a black baton holding it out towards the two officers in a warning not to move both stop in their tracks. 

“shit” Blue says with a small laugh “you are kind of bad ass.”  
The other officer suddenly lets out a loud cackle, a noise I had come to familiar with. Joker.

Finally, J tips his hat back showing me his painted face.  
“always so surprising” he coos 

“It’s surprising I didn’t report your ass as soon as I walked out of that room” I snap back

Jokers smile only got wider before alarms starting blaring throughout the building. 

“what did you do?!” I yell 

“well I had to get this outfit from someone riiiiight?” he giggles opening his arms to show off his new clothes.

Taking a step back joker whips out a gun and points it at my face, “now toots, I’m gonna need you to- “  
Joker was suddenly cut off by a knife being thrown through the air cutting his finger slightly making him drop the gun. After a small yell of anger more than the pain, he turned to see the well-dressed playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. 

Joker licked his lips in interest “that was almost impressive” Joker praises, “trying to ah save the girl playboy?” Joker laughs

“you’re running out of time,” Bruce says, “they will come out here looking for their killer, so the way I see it is you can take off and leave the girl behind or go to jail.”

“Oh is that so?” Joker says with a singular HA at the end, “what if I leave AND take her, hmm?”

“she doesn’t look like the type that’s going to be taken without a fight Joker” he snaps

Joker arches his brows with before looking at me and pointing, “don’t forget doll, every man has his price, I’ll be back for you later. 

Come on blue balls!” Joker says backing away from the building and slipping into the front seat of a squad car and speeding away with Blue.

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to fight him,” I ask Bruce

“I’d lose. I’m not Batman after all” he smirks leaning over to pick up the bat shaped Knife he threw 

“no I suppose you’re not” I say giving him a wink and a shushing gesture with my index finger.

As if on cue the front door burst open and a sea of cops surround the now unconscious Lance, and me, laying on the ground bleeding out his nose.


	17. you remind me of Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is still a dick. Elizabeth finds a new home in the safest place in Gotham Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: talk of rape, some mild violence

After hours of explaining that Lance was working with Joker and even telling them about Joker sneaking into my room at Lance's house, Gordon with a heavy sigh lets out a huff of air.

“what does he want with you?” Gordon asks

“I’m not sure, I think he just wants to prove a point,” I say earning the undivided attention of both Gordon and Bruce, 

“he thinks that everyone is crazy. It just takes one bad day. And I’ve had a few, awful days. I believe he thinks I’m just like him. But I’m not, I don’t think, and he is trying everything in his power to make me so that I’m like him.”

“but why?” Bruce asks

“well, because I think he needs someone to complete him. Like Batman. Batman wouldn’t be Batman without Joker, because then who would he fight? Right? So Joker is looking for his other ½ someone who will stay by his side and be his toy. But as soon as that person surrenders to Joker, he will get bored.”

Bruce and Gordon look at me completely stunned, “you think he is in love with you?” Gordon finally asks

“does he look like the kind of guy who loves people?” I spit, “look tomorrow is the mourning parade right? Shouldn’t you be focused on that?”

Bruce and Gordon give each other a knowing look before nodding to each other. Bruce stood up first and offered my his hand to help me up. I took the gesture and rose to my feet, Gordon waved us goodbye from his desk, as Bruce showed me to his sports car. After admiring everything about it, to Bruce’s amusement, I slowly slipped into the Italian car that smelled of leather.  
“this is so cool” I gushed running my fingers over the seams in the comfortable leather chair.

Bruce didn’t say anything instead he watched the road with a blank expression.

“I guess having Jokers last fuck in your car has you in a bad mood huh?” I asked slightly stung by my own words.

Bruce said nothing and kept his eyes on the road, for some reason I felt the need to fill the silence with conversation, but I knew if I kept talking I would only end up saying something I shouldn’t have.  
We drove on in silence for a long time before Bruce took an unexpected turn into a mall. 

“what are we-“

“You're gonna need some things like clothes right I thought maybe?” he says turning off the car

“thank you.” 

“no problem,” he says sliding out of the car and walking around to open my door for me and helping me to my feet. Bruce had parked way off in the parking lot, I’m assuming so no other cars would park by his. 

“you don’t talk a lot do you, Mr. Wayne?” I asked once we starting walking towards Gotham mall.

“neither do you.” He shoots back

“I’ve told you everything I can,” I say back sharply

“I don’t believe you,” he says coming to a halt and starring me down.

“well, that sounds like a personal problem,” I say paying no attention to his sudden stop as I continue to walk. 

“you remind me of him. The Joker that is.”

The statement stopped me in my tracks causing me to turn slowly back to face him, “I’m nothing like him” I say nonchalantly, “but you are, even more so than me.”

Bruce’s eyes narrow down on me, “excuse me.”

“in the police station when you got aggravated, you rolled your shoulders. J does that,” I say pointing at him, “and you both have a flair for the theatrical” I tease 

Bruce’s face remains unamused as he eyes me down. “look I have no intentions on telling J the big secret, for a few reasons. One it’s just not my style to hang other people’s shit out for the world to see. Two if I did tell him he would probably kill me for “ruining the fun” so keep cool kay B-man?” 

“you’re wrong about who you think I am,” he says walking towards me. “let’s get going.”

Once inside the mall, Bruce got some money out of an ATM handing me a stack of cash to shop with. We spent some two hours in the mall getting me different clothes and shoes before we landed at our last stop of the day.

“here?” Bruce asks with a slight blush.

“You're not afraid to throw a knife at Joker, but you’re scared of Victoria’s secret?” I tease walking into the pink and black arched entryway to the store and finding a clerk to size me and help me find some proper fitting bras.

“34 DD.” The small woman says tossing the measuring tape over her shoulder. “if you like I can bring you back some different styles for you?”

My eyes brighten, and I nod my head excitedly, “please and thank you” I say practically jumping up and down.

I had always loved it when my underwear matched, and honestly, bra shopping was my favorite shopping, something for me to feel sexy and good without anyone knowing how hot I am under my beat up old jeans and tank tops I use to wear before the whole Joker fiasco.

When the girl returned, she had a bag full of different styles for me to try ranging from a comfortable sports bra to a sexy lace bra. It wasn’t until I tried on the red silk one that I remembered all the clothes Joker had gotten me. Glancing over at my ‘yes’ pile I started to wonder if he would like my choices.

Knock knock

“Um, Elizabeth? I found one more that your boyfriend asked you to try on” the girl's voice shook out. 

I open the door slightly to see the girl in front of me holding out another bag with the clothes meant for me, “please take these” the girl whispers all color drained from her face.

“are you alright?” I ask taking the bag and opening the door a little more, the girl’s eyes shift around the room, “I’m fine” she chokes out, “I’ll leave you to it” she yells back trying to walk away from me as fast as possible.

“what the hell?” I ask myself shutting the door, “my boyfriend? Did she think Bruce and I were together or something” I grumble taking out the bra and matching panties set. The bra was black lace with a small built in corset that had a laced up black satin bow settling just under where my boobs went, the panties were a sheer black with another little bow that would rest perfectly on top of my round butt.

My face went bright red, ‘no way in hell Bruce picked this out for me’ I think to myself resting my back against the door. I stare at the clothing if you can call it that, before taking a deep breath and stripping out of the silk underwear and tossing it into the yes pile. After shimmying into the requested clothing, I took a bold look into the mirror. The lace did nothing to hide my chest, showing my nipples and the panties were the same. However, there was no debate that it looked good on. But shit was so embarrassed to see myself in such an outfit my face couldn’t stop blushing, and my eyes were wide making me look like a frightened animal caught in a lacy trap.

Suddenly another knock came on the door. I cracked the door ready to question the girl on who exactly picked out such a ridicules choice. But when I opened the door I wasn’t greeted by a sweet girl. Instead, there was nobody. I opened the door a little more to poke my head out and look around. As soon as I did though the door flew open and a body roughly pushed me back into the large glass wall cracking it as my head hit it hard and I slid down the to the floor. The door was shut and locked by the figure, who I saw 4 of as my vision tried to adjust.

“Hello, little doll.”

I didn’t need my vision to know who said that, Goosebumps ran up my body and I shivered.

“Joker” I whined blinking up at the towering figure above me.  
Joker lifted his foot placing it on my chest to hold me down, “I like the outfit toots it just screams take me I’m yours HAHAHA.”

“you picked this out” I moan in pain

“of course. Don’t tell me you thought Bruce Wayne did? No, he seems more like a missionary kind of guy he could never put a blush on your face like that. Not like me, however” he says putting some presser on my body with his foot.

“now Elizabeth, I hate to do this to you, but I’m gonna have to really hurt you this time ya see. Because not only did you tell those fucking pigs my little plan but you also said you wanted to talk to Batman. And uh Doll I don’t want you to ever run to him again. Oh and ya little bitch you said my fucking name. I thought I told you to never say that name again or I’d kill ya? Hmm” Joker growls pulling out his favorite switchblade

“there’s nothing you can do to me, Joker. I’m not afraid to die.”

“there are worse things than death my little pet,” Joker says, “and I know what you’re scared of,” he says taking his foot off me and dropping to his knees straddling me and leaning into my ear, “what do you think? Should I just cut you up really slow and let you bleed out or maybe I should give you to my men, I imagine you being dressed like this will turn them into animals.”

Water filled my eyes imagining what Joker had in mind, but I refused to cry and instead looked away bringing up my arms to cover my lacy chest.

“oooh, that scared my little princess, didn’t it? I think we have a winner then. I’ll give all my ruthless, cruel, men a number and chain you down in that room with the sofa and the table and they will go in numerical order taking a turn with you.” He smiles gently tucking back a small curl from my face so he could get a better look at me. My bottom lip quivers and I let out a little whimper followed by a sniffle that I instantly regret as soon as Joker let out a giggle. 

“Don't worry kitten, not all my men will rape you. Most of them will torcher you. You know the usual rip your fingernails off pull teeth break bones, carve out your eyes. Haha and then when they are all done,” Joker continues cupping my face and trying to make me look at him while he giggles, “I’ll be the last one to kill you. A simple gunshot to the head and dump your body in a dumpster. Nobody will remember you, all they will say is another victim of The Joker. You’ll become nothing just worm and maggot food, all crawling around insid- “

“Stop it” I shout pushing him away with all my might and pulling my legs to my chest to cry softly into them, Joker fell back to sit on his feet watching me.

“look at me,” he said calmly

I shake my head letting out a sob, “don’t touch me” I bark

“Elizabeth, look at me please?” 

Slowly I peeked up over my knees to meet his eyes, his face was painted like I remember however this time he wasn’t smiling he straight faced looking at me with his eyes in worry.

“I don’t wanna do that to you. Do you understand?” J asks scooting closer to me, I shifted away making myself look smaller as I curl into a tighter ball.

“None of that, I’m not going to hurtcha,” Joker says cupping my face and running his thumb across my cheek wiping away a tear. “I don’t want to do any of that to you,” he starts, “all I want is you to stay by my side, loyal, I don’t mind that you standing up to me or that you’re a little bratty. But don’t ever run away from me again. I will give you one more time to choose me. After that, you will be nothing to me.”

“would that be any different than now? I don’t mean anything to you now.” I say turning my face so that he was no longer touching me.

“Elizabeth” he whispers, “you and I are the same. Therefore you mean everything” he says standing to his feet. “tomorrow I will come back for you, tomorrow we will see who you choose.” That was the last thing he said to me before disappearing again. I sat there for probably 30 min before another knock on my door came. When I didn’t answer, Bruce busted down the door to find me laying on the ground sobbing. He took me into his arms and held me close. “I’m sorry” he whispers over and over. After a while, Bruce got the last of my things, including the outfit Joker picked out for me.  
After about an hour’s drive, the black Italian car pulled into Wayne Manor.

I sat on the passenger side of the car staring out the window thinking about the words Joker had spoken to me. 

“are you okay?” Bruce asks putting the car into park.

“I’m a murderer Bruce,” I whisper

Bruce’s eyes go wide in surprise but only for a moment, before I continue to speak looking out the window, “my family was killed in front of me, like yours, I was put into place for kids to help them cope with a tragedy. After that, I was adopted by the man who had my mother and brother killed. He tried to rape me when I found out. I killed him. After that, I ran away where I killed another man. After that, I started working for Maroni. He had me kill lots of people by tricking them into taking me back to their place, and then I shoot them boom one and done. Joker took me after that and well you know the rest.” I finish finally looking over at a very shocked Bruce.  
“what will you do with me now. Bruce?” I ask simply 

The car fell silent before Bruce shook his head “I have to tell Gordon, Elizabeth” he whispers.

“if I go to jail, Joker will surely get to me.”

“It's the rules.” 

“like you have never broken the rules! Tell me this have you ever wanted to kill someone?”

Bruce nods his head in shame taking a deep breath, “but I didn’t”

“no, but you also have real people all around you, like Gordon. But you know who I have? People like Joker, I don’t want to be a killer. I just. I don’t know” I sniffle

“do you actually want to turn your life around?” Bruce asks putting a hand on my shoulder

I nod my head pulling in my lip to chew on it as tears fall freely down my face.

“how bad?”

“what?” I choke out 

“how bad do you want to be the good guy?”

Finally, I met Bruce’s eyes as he stared at me with a gentle but firm grasp on my shoulder.

“I don’t understand.”

“if I gave you a way to fight for this city would you take it? Would you defend this city against Joker? Against all crime?”

“no” I whisper pushing Bruce’s hand away from me. “I mean I would like to, but I’m too far gone. There’s no way that I could be a good person now.”

“people aren’t born evil, Elizabeth, you are not a bad guy. You have done bad things, but you can make up for them if you try hard enough” Bruce says opening his door and getting out, turning to open the trunk and grab my shopping bags.

I open my door poking my head out, “you’re not going to take me to Gordon?”

“between you and me. Gordon has enough on his plate.” Bruce winks walking past me to the doors where the old man from the part stood ready to take the bags from Bruce’s hands.  
Shutting my door, I wipe the wetness from my face and run to catch up with Bruce.

“Welcome miss,” Alfred says sweetly, “I’ll show you to your room where we can put these,” He says pushing his hands out to show me the bags.

“I can carry those sir,” I say

“no no I’ve got it.” He says looking at Bruce who was snacking on some chips and cheese, “she called me sir, sir, I like her” he sings out in his adorable accent. 

“Don't steal my butler please he's my only friend” Bruce jokes  
“I’ll try to keep my charm down, so he doesn’t try to run off with me” I tease earning a chuckle from Bruce. 

“that’s all I ask,” he says after me as I run up the stairs to catch up with Alfred.

“here you are miss.” Alfred says putting the bags on the bed, “just yell if you need anything dinner will be ready in 20” he smiles and nods before exiting the room.

The room was beautiful with gray wall and white trim. The furniture was all antique and beautiful, but the best part was the mattress that was soft and comfortable. I could sleep forever on it. Taking a deep breath, I unpacked my new clothes removing all the tags and putting them away neatly. Once that was over I sat at the end of the bed. My mind was racing.

‘would you defend this city?’ the question ran over and over in my head. When I was working for Maroni he would tell me how much better the world would be without the criminal I would be asked to kill. So in some way, I thought I was defending the city, but…  
‘all I want is you to stay by my side’ jokers voice was always in the back of my mind confusing me. And I would be lying if the little confessions didn’t make me want to forgive him for everything he had done.

“miss?” Alfred’s voice broke my thinking causing me to jump to my feet in a natural instinct to fight whoever was in my room. Alfred blinked a few times “good reflexes, dinner is ready” he smiles turning to leave again.

“Alfred sir?” I yell after him

“yes, miss?”

“um if you could protect the city would you? Even if the person you’re fighting against is someone you care about?” I ask  
Alfred looks surprised by the question before opening his mouth to answer, “sometimes the hardest things we have to do is what is necessary.” He states directly.

I followed Alfred around the lavish mansion until we reached a greenhouse with a small table surrounded by flowers, Bruce sat there reading the Odyssey with our expensive looking dinner sitting in front of him. 

Once Bruce noticed I had arrived he closed his book and stood up pulling back a chair for me to sit. 

“do you always eat out here?” I ask taking my seat

“only when I have a lot on my mind” Bruce jokes walking around the small white table to take his seat across from me.  
I looked down at the stake in front of me that looked like it was cooked by Gordon Ramsey himself.

“how could you help me, you know, learn to protect the city?” I ask picking up a knife and cutting in my food.

“Oh, I can’t help you I’m just Bruce Wayne. It was just a theoretical question.” He says smiling to himself as he picks up a pea from his plate with his fingers and pops it into his mouth.

“right. Just Bruce Wayne” I say rolling my eyes taking a bite of food into my lips. I slight gasp left my lips, and I looked down at my plate in amazement.

“is everything alright miss?” Alfred, who has been on standby to refill our water asks.

“um who cooked this?” 

“I did miss is it not to your liking?” Alfred says reaching out his hand to pick up the plate in front of me. Quickly I stopped his hand from grabbing the plate and looked the old man in the eyes.  
“this is amazing. You’re a god” I praise with a childlike enthusiasm, earning a toothed smile from both men.

Alfred stood back up blushing with a broad smile, drawing a warmth in my chest. Alfred was a kind man and anyone could see that, I trusted him for some odd reason. 

Taking a deep breath, I turned in my chair to face Bruce who was in the process of popping a vegetable in his mouth.

“I’m good at assuming different identities, I’m fairly good at stealth, I’m an okay fighter, I know how to use a gun and a knife, I’m a fast runner. Of course, Joker is better than me at all those things, but any of his thugs I could take one on one and end up with the victory. Oh, and I’m good at avoiding police, like superb, in fact, I’ve never been caught. Consider that brief explanation my resume.”  
The sudden outburst caught both men by surprise, and Bruce almost dropped the food in his mouth back onto the plate.  
“look,” Bruce says clearing his throat, “your skill level isn’t the biggest concern it’s your mind and heart.” 

“then let’s consider this my interview,” I say straight-faced. The two men looked at each other, Alfred giving Bruce a smile that said ‘you make the call’ earning a sigh from his partner.

Bruce looks back at me shifting in his chair, “I need to know everything, the whole story every detail.”


	18. dinner with Mr. Wayne

It took a long time to tell Bruce everything, and I do mean everything; My family being killed, my time in the children’s mental institution, my adoptive father hitting me, finding out he had my family killed, him trying to rape me, burning down his house, running away, trying to work for Tony C., killing Tony C., Maroni taking me in, all the cases I used to work for him, up to the Bank where Joker first took me, everything. In the end, Alfred had to sit down, and the boys watched with pity filled eyes. My eyes stung with tears reminiscing about it all. 

“I’m so sorry” Bruce whispered. 

“Thank you” I choked out trying to gather my composure.

“I still have some more questions, but for tonight I think maybe...”

“no” I cut him off, “I don’t want to wait, please I want to talk now. Please, just…”

Bruce nodded at me with a half-smile, “Alright, Elizabeth, do you? Do you love the Joker?”

Alfred instantly looked uncomfortable and shot his boss a look that I interpreted at “did you actually ask that”

“I think I might me” I whisper, Alfred’s head snapped from his boss to mine in shock.

Bruce remains unfazed by the confession, “do you have anything else?” he asks softly

“when I kill... I, um,” I start fighting back the tears, “it’s just that, when I killed Brian I did it out of jealousy, Joker is only truly happy when he is killing, but he’s even happier when I kill for him. He wants me to out-crazy him. And to be honest. I probably could.”

“why do you think that?”

“look at what I’ve done.”

Bruce flashes another sympathetic smile, “do you like it? Killing?”  
“yes, and no. I feel good when I get the job done or when I live through a hard situation, but I can’t sleep a lot of the time. I have nightmares, and I feel sick when I think of it all. I’m a terrible person, aren’t I?”

Bruce shift in his chair uncomfortably, “you sound like a kid who doesn’t know the difference between right a wrong. And that’s understandable, your whole childhood was being treated like a test subject, beaten on and almost... well almost... raped” Bruce whispers glancing his eyes away from mine for the first time. “I want to help you, but you have to promise you will really try.” 

“I promise.”


	19. as what Batgirl?

When I woke up in the large plush bed, I honestly felt how sore I was that was only proven more when I moved, and almost every joint popped. I had about 3hrs of sleep total, Bruce had me up all night, and while that might be something all girls would like to say, I was pissed. All night he had me fight him to try and land one blow on him. I would like to say that I kicked his pretty boy ass. However, that was not the case. In fact, I couldn’t get one single hit on him. It was like fighting Joker. Well almost, Joker was reckless and didn’t feel pain, he was physically strong like Bruce, but he wasn’t as technically skilled, it was like where one lacked the other gained. 

They were opposites who were equally matched.   
Soon after my eyes fluttered open, I got up to take a hot shower letting the steam sooth my aching arms and back, the primary source of my discomfort.

“Mmmm someone kill me” I groan turning off the water and getting dressed, a small black dress with gold asseseris, something Bruce picked out with the help of Alfred. Unlike Joker, the clothes those two picked out were sexy in a way that was professional, instead of jokers “let make you look like my doll” outfits. It was appreciated, to say the least; Bruce’s house was something I had never even dreamed about. The house was fantastic but more than that they both were very kind to me. Alfred, more so than Bruce, who was still standoffish with me. 

Glancing in the mirror, I can see the ‘j’ on my shoulder peeking out from the black sleeve of the dress. With a frown, I take a deep breath and slap a large bandage over it making my way out of my room and down the large staircase to the front of the house, where Alfred awaited me with a happy smile, some black pumps, and a blazer.

“you look lovely miss” he smiles holding out the shoes to me.

“Thank you, Sir,” I chime slipping into my new heels, “why am I dressed like this again?” I ask reaching for the blazer in his other arm.

“Mr. Wayne won’t be able to attend the memorial,”

“uhh huh? And why not?” 

“He's not feeling well I’m afraid,” Alfred says opening the front door.  
Rolling my eyes at his pathetic excuse of a lie to cover for his boss, 

“that doesn’t explain anything to me?”

“He's asked Officer Gordon to give you a job, you will be with him and the Mayor, during the ceremony.”

‘he wants me to protect the mayor’ I think to myself and nodding to Alfred as he escorts me to the taxi out front. 

“I believe Mr. Wayne only wants you to be in the care of Officer Gordon for today and working with master Bruce the rest of the time” Alfred whispers

“as what Batgirl?” I whisper in a joking manner

Alfred only smiles and opens the taxi door for me in a polite way.  
Flashing him a chaste smile, I slid into the cheap leather seats of the yellow car and wave goodbye to Alfred as the car takes off down the large driveway.


	20. R.I.P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth is pushed even further away when Joker kills one of her new found friendships. James Gordan.

Once to the station, Gordon gave me a press pass, giving me permission to stay by his side as long as I have a camera in my hand, which he supplied as well. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, everyone asking questions.

“what’s Jokers plan.”  
‘’why are we going on with this?”  
“how could Lance be in league with that prick.”

My questions were the same as everyone else except one question nobody should ever have to ask themselves “will J really come after me.”

Gordon must have seen the worry on my face because he handed me a cup of coffee with a sympathetic smile. 

“Thanks” I whisper taking the coffee and letting the heat on my hands from the cup calm my nerves

“well get em, miss.” He says with false confidence.

I nod with an equally false smile and get on my feet, Gordon looks down at his watch and tells me it’s time to head over to where we need to be.

After going through a security scan about five times, I could join Gordon as a sea of men in uniform marched down the main street of Gotham City. Bagpipes rang through the air as I looked at the building tops. Lots of snipers were positioned. I frown directing my attention back to the crowd of people mourning on the sidewalks.  
‘none of this makes since.’ I think to myself, ‘Joker told me he would be on the tops of the building. But if that was true how would he get to me to take me away… could he be one of the civilians?’

Gordon s walkie sung out a tune of static as he spoke into it asking for an update from one of the men on the rooftops.  
“it's tight, but frankly there’s a lot of winddowns up here” the man replied.

Taking in more of my surroundings I noticed we were approaching a stage, and even some of the civilians were looking up to see if Joker was in it for the sniper attack.

‘something is wrong’ I think to myself looking at my feet as I take a seat next to Gordon fiddling with my camera. 

The Mayor begins his speech about the late Commissioner it was clear nobody was really here to mourn anyone, they were all looking to see if Joker would kill him. Necks craned back to look at the sky.  
‘everyone is looking up, so when everyone is looking up the best place to hide is down low’ I think to myself scanning the crowd. The 21-gun salute started at this point drawing my attention to rifle holding men, making my way down I noticed all the men looked chiseled like true soldiers. 

However, making my way down the line up I saw a familiar face of a particularly unsettling man, I recognized in Jokers crew. He stood out mostly because his greasy black hair was not trimmed like the other officers behind him, next to his was an even more recognizable face given away, by his dark green eyes and mutilated face. “Gordon!” I yell as the men all turn their guns on the mayor.

Gordon jumps from his chair shielding the Mayor with his body, a bullet exploding into his back, the streets went into a panic as I ran to my new and lost friend. Gordon's body lied lifeless on the stage floor.

I grabbed his body and pulled it close letting out a scream that only I can do, when it was over there was silence as everyone had stopped to look at me, tears streaming down my face I look on into the crowd to see the smiling face of my friend's murder. 

“JACK!” I yell out into the now silent crowd, as the smile drains from his face and is replaced with intense anger, “I will never choose you!” I yell out behind tears. Another shot rings out in the air, and I duck down into the body of Gordon, madness ensues into the sea of people as then run about trying to find shelter once again.   
Jerking my head back up ii could see the back of Joker running towards a police car. Grabbing my camera, I jumped up as fast as I could to get a shot of Joker his driver and the tag number. It was a bold move since I could see through the lens that Jokers fierce and angry eyes watched me.

I had made my choice, Joker couldn’t have me.   
I wasn’t going to be his submissive little plaything anymore. It’s funny how he almost had me, but never again. I smile to myself. My smile is quickly taken away when a man asks to take the body of Gordon from my arms. 

After a few hours and a drive back to the station, Bruce was standing at his car head bowed and arms crossed. I approached him slowly, fear rising in my stomach. He put me with Gordon because I was supposed to protect him, and I failed. Gordon was kind, he didn’t put me in a cell, he didn’t push me for extra information, and he let me choose where I go. We didn’t know each other long, but I did consider him my friend. Bruce, he must have known him for so long. I let his friend die. It was all my fault. 

Tears ran down my face before I could even reach him, Bruce looked up from the ground and found my waterfall eyes. His face softens as he stands to take me into a hug. His body was longer and leaner compared to jokers, but it was equally as warm.

“I’m so sorry” I whisper “it was all my fault.”

“no,” he murmurs “it wasn’t” he soothes running his hand up and down my back gently as I cry into his shoulder.

“come on let’s go home,” he says opening my door.  
Sniffling I get into the car and take a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Bruce finds his way to the driver's side bringing the engine to life we take off back to the manor.

“I was afraid,” Bruce starts, “that you being with Joker and your past, that you didn’t know how to have empathy.”

“I almost lost it... Joker he, he was right, he and I are a lot alike. We both are nothing but agents of chaos.”

Bruce lets out a small snort with a smile.

“Thank you for laughing at my pain you dick,” I say quickly getting mad.

“Sorry, sorry it’s just…” he given another giggle, “Joker was the one who caused all of those people to scramble, but you made the streets go quietly with your sympathy for a fallen friend. If anything you stopped the chaos.”

“I never thought of it like that” I whisper looking down at the camera still in my hand.

“BRUCE!!” I yell holding up the camera in victory

Bruce swerves the car a little “what?!” he shouts

“I took his picture! Jokers picture the cop who was with him, and the plate of the car he was in!” I say excitedly

Bruce looked impressed and nodded to me.

“by the way,” I ask earning an inquisitive ‘hmm’ from Bruce, “how did you know I stopped the crowd?”

A smirk flashes across Bruce’s lips, and he glances at me, just as he was about to answer he swerved over to the side of the road as rage floods over his face.

“what the hell?” I ask grabbing my seatbelt, Bruce has his seat belt off and the car parked in a ditch he grabs my hurt arm harshly and pulls me closer to him.

“stop it what are you doing?” I yell trying to squirm away. 

“hold still, it’s important.”

Finding Bruce’s eyes, he I can see he isn’t necessarily mad as much as he is concerned, this worried me so I did what I was told and hold still Bruce runs a finger over the back of my neck and I feel a small pinch

“ow” I yip

“was there ever a moment where Joker did something odd?” Bruce asked,

“it that a real question?” I say sarcastically 

“right,” he says, “I think he put a tracker in your neck”  
Memory’s flood back to me of when he knocked me out just to patch me up and take a nap, how I thought it was strange. That’s because he didn’t just patch me up and take a nap he fucking put a tag on me. 

“THAT DICK” I yell out “can you get it out?”  
Bruce nods his head, “it’s going to hurt. A lot.” He says looking at me in sympathy. 

“give me your belt” I sigh holding out my hand, Bruce nods and gives it to me as I unbuckle and twist so the back of my neck to him. Biting down hard on the thick leather belt I hear him shuffle around before placing his hand on my shoulder. “it doesn’t look too deep” he says, “I can see the red light through your skin, so are you ready?”  
I nod and Bruce waists to time cutting into the back of my neck slowly, it hurts but not as bad as when Joker branded me. It took about 30 min to finally wiggle the thing free from me. It was a small chip with a flashing red light. Putting pressure on the back of my neck with my hand Bruce crushes it with his fingers. “how did we not see this before?” I ask 

“because it wasn’t lit up before, maybe now he’s actually looking for you? Maybe he turned it on?” 

“I don’t like that, it won’t be long before he figures out where I am. And um he’s well he is pissed off with me.” 

“Don't worry he won’t find you, not the Wayne manor anyway,” Bruce says tossing the chip out the window and stepping on the gas to an unknown destination.

It took a little longer than I had honestly expected to get to where we were going, but once we arrived, I knew instantly what was going on. Bruce parked his car in front of a massive waterfall that had a hidden staircase off the side leading across a large pit into what could only be described as a secret liar.

“uhhuh,” I say stepping in front of a large console full of screens with various villains plastered all over it. 

“Welcome to the Batcave” a sweet voice rang out as Alfred stepped up holding drinks for both of us. I took one with the hand I had free, my other still over the cut on my neck. 

“let’s get that fixed up, shall we?” Alfred says pulling over a chair to me.

“so, wait, does this mean you trust me?” I ask Bruce taking the chair.

“I think you proved yourself today. Of course, if you hadn’t found out who I was earlier I wouldn’t have even tried to show you this place.”  
I roll my eyes, “whatever I think you like me” I tease and shoot Alfred a knowing smirk, earning a giggle from the old man.

Bruce takes a deep breath and starts fiddling with something off on a rolling tray.

Alfred goes to placing a bandage over the cut, “not too worse for wear if I do say so myself.”

“so, I’ll live?”

“for now,” Bruce chimes tossing me a pole.

“What’s this for?” 

“your real training starts now,” he says, “now hit me.”


	21. i don't want to be alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training starts with Bruce

BANG   
I hiss in pain as Bruce slams me to the ground for the 50th time.   
“You're not getting any better” he complains offering his hand out to me. I take it and let him pull me up to my feet. “you’re holding back. Why?”

“Maybe I just don’t want to hit you” I spit back.

“well, that’s a first” he jokes, “most people would love to swing at me.”

Dropping the pole to the ground with a loud clank “now he’s got jokes” I bark out in anger.

“if I may Master Bruce?” Alfred says stepping up swiftly, “Miss. Elizabeth, you are trying to fight like Batman are you not?”

“well I mean yeah,” I say shrugging my shoulders “and?”

“Nobody can win against someone who they are learning from.”

“so how the hell do I win?” I yell exasperated

“by teaching him something, he doesn’t already know.”

Bruce lets out a chuckle, “good luck with that” he snickers with a cocky grin.

His smile fades once he sees me get down into a fighting position, Bruce tosses his weapon to the side. It links together with the ground lightly prompting me to lunge at him. At this point, I had learned some of his favorite moves, like flipping his enemy’s. To do this, he had to get down low with his feet apart. 

I sprinted for him, however, right before I went to put my hands on him, something I had been doing in previous fights, I hit the ground like a baseball player sliding into home base. The act itself through Bruce into confusion as I slid under him and between his legs ending up behind him. Quickly he tried to turn around, but I pushed in the back of his already bent knees causing him to fall to the ground with a thump. I jumped to my feet and then onto his back pushing him down I grabbed the poll he had tossed, slipping it under his chin as my own knees held down his arms, and pulled up forcing his head back with a grunt.

Alfred’s eyes were wide, my breathing was ragged, “do you yield?” I command more then ask

A smirk flashes over Bruce’s face “good job, but” he says jerking his hands-free from under my knees and moving to flip me under him pushing the pole down onto me “I don’t yield” he says quietly.

I take a deep breath and look down, this is the same position Joker holds me in. Fear flashes in my eyes and they begin to fill with tears as I remember Jokers promise to have all his men take turns with me. 

“please,” I whimper “please get off.” 

“I’m not falling for that” Bruce says “oldest trick in the book Elizabeth, try another one.”

“no, no, no please get off me,” I sob thrashing around under him tears falling freely down my face.

Bruce believes me and quickly jumps back and off me, panic takes over, and I crawl away from him to sit with my back to him on my knees. Squinting my eyes flashes of joker’s face smiling from that metal chair, as his men line up, Joker watches as they cut into me twisting knives in my body.

I’m snapped out of my nightmare when two pairs of hands grab me and shake me, I snap my eyes up to Bruce who looks like a kicked puppy. My face is wet, and my throat hurts. ‘was I screaming?’ I think to myself.

Alfred hands me a cold glass of water, as I calm down. 

“sorry” I whisper

“Don't be it was my fault. After everything, I should have asked if you were ready for this I... I was wrong I’m so sorry.” Bruce says pulling me into a hug 

“I am ready I just, the way you were sitting on me. Joker, he would do that. That’s how I got this” I say rolling my shoulder.

“I’m not going to do anything like that” Bruce whispers stroking my hair.

“he said if he ever caught me, if I ever ran from him, that he would… he would...” tears came back as I sobbed into Bruce’s arms.

“It's okay, that’s enough training for today,” Bruce says pulling me up to my feet. “its late come on.” 

Both men show me my way to the elevator that takes us up to Wayne Manor. I let out a small chuckle

“you just have an elevator to the Batcave in your house?” I ask, “you really are a superhero.”

“not a hero,” he says with a smile opening the door and escorting us to the kitchen, “there’s got to be something to eat in here,” Bruce says.

“I’ll have dinner ready in just a while, for now, you can snack on this” Alfred says sliding a silver tray our way and putting on his apron.  
The tray had cheese and crackers, I smile taking a handful of cheese and walking off to let Alfred cook. My face is red, and my eyes sting along with my throat. The cheese helps at least it’s not too rough going down. Bruce followed me up to my room.

“may I come in?” he asks before stepping into my room, a gesture I found pleasantly refreshing.

“sure” I rasp out before clearing my throat and sitting on the large bed.

“look, if you ever wanna talk or just want some compony you are welcome to just ask I will always try my best,” Bruce says 

“and if I want to be left alone?” I ask

“I can do that too,” he says softly

“I don’t want to be alone” I smile “thank you.”


	22. Just Like Me

It was dark after I finished dinner with the boys, making my way into my room it was hard to see. Bruce had offered to stay with me a little longer, but I told him I was okay. For the most part, I was okay, but I wondered what I would do when I saw Joker next. If he ever caught me again, there’s no way he wouldn’t keep faithful to his promises. So, when I found myself gazing into my dark room, my heart rate went up. 

‘he would have to know I’m at Wayne Manor, he had a fucking tracker on me’ I think to myself slowly stepping into the darkness. My hand reaches over for the light switch flicking it on and sending a wave of comforting light around the room. My eyes scan the room to see no evidence of anyone ever being in here besides Alfred who had made the bed and given me a glass of water.   
Taking my first step onto the hardwood floor with a long and profound breath I gave my cheeks a slight slap, squishing my face with the palms of my hands, “You're acting paranoid Elizabeth” I say aloud to myself.

Taking the glass of water, I go to the bathroom to start my nightly routine of getting ready for bed, something else I truly missed. Taking the glass, I held it to my lips. However, I couldn’t take a sip, there was still a slight fear that J had poisoned it or maybe roofied it, after all, he does have a thing for knocking me out.  
And with that thought, I poured the water down the sink drain with a sigh.

After brushing my teeth and washing my face I let out a long yawn, stretching my arms up over my head arching my back with a moan.   
‘maybe a hot shower’ I think to myself still feeling a bit tense as I flick on the water waiting for it to get hot. I walk into my room and grab an oversized shirt to sleep in and some underwear, tossing them down on the sink I shut the door and strip down stepping into the hot steam.

I feel my muscles relax instantly as I sit the tub letting the shower water wash over me. 

“this is nice” I moan to myself running soap suds up and down my arms.

‘relax I’m not gonna hurtcha’ Jokers voice sings in my mind as he pulls back the curtain standing confidently above me with his arms crossed completely naked and his face twisted in annoyance as if me not inviting him to take a shower really hurt his feelings. I can feel as he steps into the shower the water spraying through his phantom image, my eyelids flutter with the need for sleep. Joker smiles and bends down cupping my face, I look into his bright green eyes entrapped in black smeared makeup he leans in for a gentle kiss, his tongue slipping between my lips and rolling skillfully in my mouth.

“Hmm” I whimper 

‘do you want more?’ he asks breaking the heated kiss  
His face goes in and out as my vision blurs, the water feels hot, and the steam is getting to my head. Joker smiles at me and stands to offer me a hand up. I reach for it only to have my hand faze through the illusion. Jokers laugh rings out in my imagination giving me a splitting headache.

‘my little agent of chaos, you truly are mine, as much as you would like to fight it. Even now you want me.’

“no.”

‘no?’ he mocks ‘then why am I here? I’ve done it, I’ve pushed you over the edge, and now you’re crazy. -‘

“no!”

“just.”

“STOP IT”

‘like.'

“SHUT UP!”

‘me.'

“IM NOTHING LIKE YOU” I scream out before everything fades to   
black and my body goes limp.

*****

When I woke up I was in bed wrapped in a towel and blankets, a glass of water next to my bed and Bruce sitting in a chair he had pulled to the edge of my bed to watch me fast asleep.

“good morning miss” A voice I knew instantly as Alfred whispered sitting at the end of the bed holding out a bowl of soup to me.  
Growing I take the soup “thank you… what happened.”

“we think the shower got too hot, you must have passed out.”

“that makes sense, I- I saw him,” I say remembering what all had happened

“who?” Alfred asked

“Joker” I whispered

Alfred jumped up from the bed with a worried face, “he was in this house?” he asked more angry, then scared.

“no, I, he wasn’t real. I don’t think. I mean I think I hallucinated. Maybe? Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you.” 

“yes well. Master Bruce found you because he heard yelling, after you had gone quiet he broke down the door fearing the worst.” Alfred says looking behind him at the busted door leaned against the wall, 

“how are you feeling?” 

“better,” I say slurping my soup “I would be even better if I weren't crazy, though”

“if I may miss” Alfred interjects, “you are not crazy, something awful has happened to you, and you are learning to live with it.”

“what if it gets worse, what if I lose the ability to tell the difference between real and my minds illusions?”

“you won’t” the ragged voice come to life from the sleeping man   
beside me.

“how do you know?” 

“your head got too hot, that’s why you hallucinated. And you knew it was a hallucination, that means you haven’t lost touch with what is real and what isn’t” he says running a hand down his face.

“You've been awake this whole time sir?” Alfred asks 

“mmm barley” he groans, “Elizabeth’s soup slurping kept me up” he teases

I gasp with a smile and playfully hit has hand dangling over the arm chair, “jerk.” 

Bruce rises to his feet wiping the sleep from his face, “go ahead and get dressed meet me in the Batcave I have something for you” he says with a yawn as he exits my room.

“I believe it’s been a while since he has actually let someone in” Alfred comments more to himself than to me. Nevertheless, a smile finds its way across my lips. 

‘this time was going to be different, nobody here is using me and Joker himself has even said Batman can’t be bought.’ Alfred leaves the room shutting the door behind him, I drink down my soup as fast as I can, ignoring the use of a spoon and slipping into some clothes, black jeans and a black tank top with a long red cardigan. Taking one last look in the mirror, I realized that I almost recognized myself. My body was healing I was getting real sleep and being able to walk out in the sun free of Joker piercing eyes. The only real wound left to heal was the J that was already beginning to scar over. The idea of that being on my body forever pissed me off, and yet, at the same time, I was happy to see it. ‘I am going crazy’ I sigh with a smile to my recovering body. 

Turning swiftly on the heels of my feet I head out the large wooden door and towards the elevator. 

Once there Bruce was tinkering with another gadget of his and Alfred was nowhere to do seen. “here” I chime in as I enter the sanctum of the Batcave. 

Bruce gives me a smile with melancholy eyes, “you okay?” I say slowly approaching him.

“I’m afraid I have to do something drastic, and you aren’t going to like it,” he says taking a step towards me.

I flinch back my eyes going wide, “what do you mean?” I ask bitterly  
Bruce notices my defensive attitude “no nothing to you. I just, I um… there is more than one reason I needed to train you.” He begins, 

“Joker won’t stop killing people, not until Batman reviles himself…”

“no.” 

“Elizabeth, I’m going to a press conference to confess that I am Batman- “

“you can’t!”

“and after that, I need you to try to keep this city safe” he finishes 

“I am not Batman!” I shout “I can barely keep my head straight Bruce!   
I can’t go out and fight crime like you do I, I’m not you!” 

“you don’t have a choice” he answers beginning his walk across the bridge to where the waterfall parts and his car sits.

“what does Alfred have to say about all of this- “

“We've already discussed it” he shouts back, “I’m sorry Elizabeth, but from now on this city is in your hands” He yells over the roar of the water before shutting his car door and taking off down an unmarked street.


	23. B is for Batman and D is for Dent

Alfred and I had decided it was best to move into the city to watch the interview. This would have been fine if it wasn’t that, upon arrival, Rachel Daws was there as well. Every time I look at her all I think about is Jokers lips on hers. Something I am ashamed to admit makes me slightly jealous. 

‘she must hate me for even knowing Joker’ I think to myself before she flings her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

“Thank you.” 

I blink a few times confused, “for what?”

“you tried to save me, something nobody else in that room except Bruce did”

“Bruce? I thought Batman- “

“she knows” Alfred interrupts with a smile

“Oh,” I say looking between the two of them, “well I still don’t think I need a thank you, after all, it’s my fault he kissed you he most likely wanted to make me jealous.” 

“what he did has nothing to do with what you did, you tried to save me, and that’s what counts.”

I couldn't help but feel guilty for the jealous feelings I had felt before, she truly was a kind girl, it was evident to see that she and Bruce loved each other. Although it seemed almost as if he loved her in a way that she didn’t love him.

“Oh god, I can’t watch,” Alfred says looking at the tv and taking a seat next to me, my foot tapping rapidly at Harvey begins to speak.  
“lady’s and gentlemen thank you for coming I have called this press conference- “

He begins my eyes stick on Bruce every time a news camera pans over to him, he looks firm and unmoved, like he isn’t afraid. Something I envy about him.

“-for two reasons, firstly to assure the citizens of Gotham that everything that can be done over the Joker killings is being done- “  
The room of reporters begin their idol conversations and bickering amongst each other over Harvey’s statement, ‘I wonder of J is watching this too’ I think to myself  
“-secondly should we give in to this terrorist’s demands should we- “

“you would rather protect an outlaw vigilantly then Gotham’s citizens?” I report interrupts

“bitch” I grumble to myself earning a disapproving look from both Alfred and Rachel, “sorry.”

“-the Batman is an outlaw, but that’s not why we are demanding he turn himself in, we are doing it because we are afraid. We have been happy to let the Batman clean up our streets until now.”

“-things are worse than ever!” another reporter jumps in

“yes, they are, but the night is darkest just before the dawn I promise you the dawn is coming. One day the Batman will have to answer for the crimes he has committed. But to us. Not to this mad man.”

‘madman?’ I think to myself

“no more dead cops!”

Harvey sits up and takes a deep breath, ‘Bruce’ I think to myself ‘please don’t’ I pray.

Harvey looks into the crowd of angry men and women before dusting himself and stepping away from the podium “-so be it that Batman into custody...”

“no” I whisper simultaneously with Rachel and Alfred

“I am the Batman” Harvey finishes

We watch in amazement as Harvey gets arrested by his friends before Rachel has had enough and turns off the T.V. the room falls silent, I was the first to speak, “what the fuck?”   
Alfred gives me another look of disapproval.

“how could he do this?” Rachel says angry stomping her feet as she paces the floor.

“I’m sure he was just trying to protect the real Batman- “

“not Harvey, Bruce!” she yells “how could he let Harvey take the fall and just stand there!”

“whoa whoa whoa” I fight back, “He didn’t ask Harvey to do that! And Bruce is your friend- “

“Rachel tosses a note down to Alfred’s feet that she had kept stashed in her small handbag, “give that to Bruce,” she says heart broken and walks out of the penthouse.

“Alfred?” I say gently as he picks up the note, “don’t give that to him, it’ll only make him feel worse.”


	24. We got you

When Bruce walked into the penthouse, you could see the dread on his face.

“it wasn’t your fault” I jump up before anyone has a chance to say anything.

Bruce looks at me surprised and slightly heartbroken.  
“no time for that,” I coo as I make my way towards him, “you’re still here, let's focus on that. Joker will be planning his next strike, and I guarantee it will be during the transfer. We need to protect him.”  
Bruce gives me a smile, and glanced to his overly proud butler, “I knew I made the right choice in you” Bruce says grabbing his keys.  
“to the Batcave!” I say doing my best superhero pose, the boys look at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

****

it took a while to explain everything to me. Basically, Bruce’s plan was to “wing it.”

however, he did have a surprise for me.

“over there” He points to a large box wrapped with a red bow. 

“for me?” I ask, “what’s the occasion?”

“call it your final initiation.”

And with that, I pulled the red ribbon open looking in the box.  
“Bruce is... is this?” I ask pulling out the armored skin tight jumpsuit complete with matching mask and utility belt.

“Alfred told me about your little Batgirl joke, and I thought it was a good idea” he shrugs. For the first time in my life, the tears in my eyes were of joy as I flung my body onto his pulling him into a tight hug

“I could kiss you!” I say “I mean I won’t, duh, but I could. Oh, god Bruce thank you!” i stumble a blush creeping across my face

“I’m glad you like it because they are transferring Harvey in the next few hours get dressed,” he says

“wait they are moving him that fast?” I ask confused 

“they thought it would be safest to move him as quickly as possible.”

“what if J paid off the driver?” 

Bruce gives me a cocky smile, “don’t worry about that, there’s no way, I trust the driver.”

Nodding my head, I take off to my room where I slip into the outfit. It looked good on, and it made me feel powerful. The only thing you could see was the bottom half of my face. Smiling to my reflection I turned and sprinted my way to Bruce who had dawns his suit on as well, he was leaning against a black tank looking car.

“is this our ride?” I ask

“no” he rasps back, “this is mine,” he says pointing to a black motorcycle sitting behind the tank, "this is yours."

My face lights up under my mask as I jump up and down skipping my way to straddle the bike. 

“let’s go,” Bruce says tossing me a helmet and keys. The helmet had ears like a bat too and space so that I didn’t have to take off my mask. Giving Bruce a thumb up after adjusting the helmet we take off into the night. 

****

“we are almost to the city,” Bruce says through the small walkie-talkie built into my mask, “how you feeling.”  
“I got this,” I say with false confidence, in truth I felt like I was going to vomit, the idea of seeing Joker had me in a frenzy. However, I wasn’t going to let that get in my way of protecting Bruce, he truly was my friend, and I had decided I would be willing to die for him. Just as I knew he would die for me.

“they are moving Harvey now” he rasps into the walkie.

“got it,” I say stepping on the gas a little.

“up ahead!” Bruce calls a little too loudly into my ear

There was a large semi-truck that had just crashed one of the policing cars trailing behind the large transfer bus Harvey Dent resided in. The truck accelerated and crashed into the transfer bus several times. 

Suddenly another semi comes from out of nowhere crashing into the S.W.A.T car sending it into the river and driving along the side of the Transfer unit. The truck had a faded carnival logo on the side, and a spray painted ‘s’ in front of the word ‘laughter’ making it read “slaughter house.”

“Bet you can’t guess where our leading man is” I sing over the walkie

“focused Elizabeth” Bruce barks

“right,” I say as the side door swings out, we were both trailing behind the men covered in darkness, so it was hard to see, but I knew right away the figure standing in the doorway. 

‘Jack’ I think to myself

Joker raises his arm to shoot off a machine gun into the side of Dent's truck. Joker runs out of bullets, and I can see him reach back for another weapon, this time a shotgun and take aim.

“something isn’t right here,” I say over the walkie

“what do you mean?”

“Joker, he would know this is bullet proof, so why is he wasting his time?”

“You're thinking too much into this. He’s a mad man” Bruce calls over  
‘no that just what he wants the world to think, he has a plan what is it?’ I think to myself watching him from the darkness

“BRUCE!” I yell as Joker switches guns to a fucking rocket launcher and fires blowing up a cop car then another, now all that’s left is the transfer car, Jokers two busses, and us.

“time to go!” Bruce calls and steps on the gas to speed unnoticed by the police and Joker once he is far enough he flips the   
the car behind the transfer unit.

“Oh,” I say more to myself as the truck crashes and becomes inoperable. I take this chance to come out of the darkness myself.

“what are you doing?” I ask him, as I watch the transfer bus swerve out of the way and Bruce rams into the semi that was riding on Dent's bumper. I take this opportunity to swerve my Bike up to the open door of Jokers semi. 

Joker looks at me genuinely confused as he licks his lips. 

Thank god, my mask and helmet are on because the sight of him doing he ridicules habitual lip licking had my face as red as a tomato.  
Bruce was now on his way back to help, Jokers face when from being confused to being triumphal as he readied another rocket and took aim at me.

“shit,” I say. And without much thought, I jumped up on the seat of my bike on threw myself into the truck rather harshly hitting the floor. Joker moved his weapon to aim at Bruce and fired sending the tank up in flames.

“NO!” I screamed getting to my feet. Joker stopped all that he was doing to look back at me.

‘he doesn’t know who I am’ I think to myself ‘right.' 

“I got her boss!” one of his goons’ shouts lunging at me. Squatting down I grab the man and using all my momentum I flip him out of the truck. 

“well now, this one has more bite” Joker laughs, “I think you actually killed that guy HAHAHA.” 

“shut up!” I yell at him, Joker snaps his fingers, and his men pounce on me. It takes a while, but I manage to fight them all off knocking most of them out. 

I was wobbling, it wasn’t easy fighting his men, and they got a few good hits in. I was physically exhausted and emotionally confused as I stared into the green pools of joker’s eyes. Joker smiles, just then we reach the main road no longer under a bridge where the spotlight of a helicopter is following every move of Batman and Joker.  
Joker gets on his own walkie “Bring her down” he sings. 

“Bring what down!?” I yell only to be answered by the sounds of screams and glass as the helicopter plummets into nearby skyscrapers and lands in front of the Transfer truck.

‘whoa HA HAHA” joker lets out a maniacal laugh as he climbs out the   
side door to pull out one of his men and carelessly tosses him into the street giving Joker the wheel “look out I wanna drive.”

The forceful exchange causes the Truck to swerve sending me to the floor with a loud BANG. Groaning I do the same actions as Joker taking the passenger side of the vehicle. 

“you again HAHA” he laughs, “look I’m a taken man HAHA I don’t like little whores who sleep with Bats.”

“I’m not- “I started to argue when an explosion in front of us goes off, and Batman swings out of an alleyway, Joker can’t stop giggling like this is the time of his life. 

Bruce parks his bike in front of the truck that is speeding towards him, “now there’s a Batman” he chuckles. Bruce steps on the gas and goes in like he’s gonna ran the Truck, “what the hell” I yell looking out the windshield. Joker shoots me another questioning look as his eyes scan over my body, the gestor sends a shiver up my back, and I bite my lip under my helmet, “you wanna play?” he teases looking me over once more “come on” he growls. Suddenly I see Bruce fly by him out of the driver’s window, confusing both me and Joker. Suddenly the Truck begins to flip, and I let out a sonic scream, my body is thrown all around the truck before it finally comes to a stop and I land on the hard warm body of Joker. Opening my eyes, I look up at his disheveled face makeup wiped off the black and red tainting the milky white face paint. His eyes snap open as the door creeks, and we both fall out of the truck with a moan I roll off him and he goes to stand up grabbing a gun and trying to walk, he accidentally fires a few rounds into the street and falls over comically. I watch him and giggle as he climbs to his feet he flashes me a wink, and I flip him off, realizing that for a moment I let myself become smitten with him again. 

He fires off a few more rounds, and I can hear him muttering to himself, “hit me come on I want you to do it” repeatedly as Bruce speeds his way down the street to run over Joker. Meanwhile, the men I fought earlier, had been jarred and woken by the crash of the truck and were beginning to crawl out of the Truck and flood the streets.

Bruce was swiftly approaching Joker, I knew what Joker wanted.  
“don’t do it” I groan into the walkie on my helmet “you’ll never be able to come back.”

Bruce snapped out of his rage and pivoted the bike sending him flying into the shredded scrap of the semi. His body lay motionless on the cold road as one of the henchmen went to take off Bruce’s mask, “NO!” I yell getting to my feet in a daze, lucky for me his mask was rigged and sent an electrical shock to the thug who tried to remove it. I ran over to my friend pulling my helmet off to reveal my mask and bottom half of my face, throwing my body over Bruce’s I cup his face in my hands, “wake up for me please” I coo.

“Oh, look at what we have here!” Joker yells out, “The Batman, and his little Bat Fuck buddy.” 

That’s the 2nd time tonight he has referred to me as something like that, and it has hurt my heart both times. I look up at the man towering over me as he flips open his blade and jumps to straddle Bruce and me “now- “Joker begins before the cocking of a gun is heard, and I see an officer pointing down at Joker. He lets out a grunt of disapproval, “could you please just give me a min- “he was silenced when I brought my foot around kicking him onto his back, the officer removed his face mask.

“Gordon,” I said choking back tears for a friend I thought I had lost.

“we got you, ya son of a bitch.”


	25. what? me?

Honestly, I thought it was going to be harder to catch Joker, but here we are, sitting the same police station I’ve found myself more than I would like to recently. Joker was seated in a cell with a few of his goons. Joker's jacket is removed, and a forensic scientist is pulling out knife after knife, including the one Joker used to carve the J into my arm. I touch my shoulder subconsciously and turn my attention to Joker, who is sitting as if he was about to go into the principal’s office thoroughly unamused, that was until he noticed my attention on him. Gordon had pulled a few strings, and let it slide that I was with the Batman, after all, Bruce was sitting in the interrogation office, to begin with, while I kept watch out here.

“Everyone get back!” Gordon shouts entering the room, “I don’t want anything he can use, nobody goes near him!”

The Mayor steps out to take Gordon’s hand, “back from the dead?” he says 

“my family I needed to ensure their safety” Gordon explains softly and slightly out of breath.

“what do we get?” The Mayor says looking over at Joker who seems to be sitting under a spotlight in the dimly illuminated cell block.  
Gordon shakes his head, “nothing, uh, no matches on fingerprints, DNA, dental, clothes are custom no labels, nothing in his pockets but knives and lint, no name nothing.” 

“good job Gordon, that clown will keep till morning, go get some rest, you’re gonna need it tomorrow you take the big job! You don’t have any say in the matter Commissioner Gordon!” the Mayor announces

The room is filled with scattered and exhausted applause. However, a slow, loud, deliberate clap that rings out over the men comes from inside the cell block, as Joker cocky and proud with extended arms claps along.

I wanted nothing more than to wipe his smug look off his face, to shout out ‘Jack his name is Jack!’ however doing that would defiantly give Joker my identity, and for right now it was best he was confused about who I am.

‘this is still too easy’ I think to myself. When an officer burst through the door running to Gordon and whispering into his ear, Gordon shoots me a worried look and motions for me to come closer to the conversation. Gordon takes me into a hold around my shoulders and brings me close, “tell her what you said?” 

The unknown officer looks at me panting out breaths, “Harvey Dent never made it home.” 

The news hit me hard, and my blood ran cold, Gordon looks at me “do you know what interrogation room your friend is in?” he whispers  
I nod, knowing where this is going, “I want you to escort Joker there.”

“O-okay,” I say unsure looking over my armor padded shoulder, ‘he’s real this time. Can I handle it?’ I think to myself as Gordon puts the keys in my hand. 

Pushing my shoulders back I grab a gun from one of the officer’s belt and point it towards Joker, who arches one eyebrow. 

“tell your little friends to back away from the door, or I blow your face off” I demand.

The room goes silent all eyes are on me except for Jokers goons who are looking to their boss for guidance, Joker flicks his head, silently commanding his army to move back.

“good job, your monkeys can dance” I bark, “now could you be so kind as to come with me,” I say unlocking the door and opening it. Joker jumps to his feet. “I’d be happy to” he sings out with a smile and walks over to me, “stop” I command before he gets too close I toss him a pair of handcuffs, “put those on” Joker looks at me bitterly, “now” I say cocking the gun, he smiles and puts the cuffs on then does a small demonstration to show they are secure. “thank you” I say numbly

Joker giggles, “she’s got manners and jokes! Have we met?”

“no. Now move” I say gesturing what way I want him to go with the gun. Once we were in a hallway by ourselves I couldn’t help but feel a little on edge, I still had the gun pointed to the back of Jokers head as we moved I told him directions to turn down different hallways, 

“you know Batman doesn’t use a gun.” 

“I’m not Batman,” I say only.

“no, you remind me more of a mercenary. Or maybe of a little girl who use to work for Maroni?” he asks. I knew what he was doing, he was baiting me, not only that, his suspicion that I was Batman’s female Bat sidekick was spot on. Still, I had to remain calm and not give him any more reason to think that Elizabeth was under this mask.

“We're here,” I say 

“Thank you it really was a treat talking doll,” he says opening the door and stepping into the interrogation room. I enter the Door slightly on the right leading to the other side of the two-way mirror to watch the interrogation between Joker and Commissioner Gordon.

Joker is left to sit there for a while in the dark room that was only lit by the small light of an office desk. Gordon finally entered the room and sat down across from Joker, wiping away some of the collected dust off the table.

“Harvey Dent, never made it home last night” Gordon begins

“of course, not”

“what did you do with him?” 

“me?!” Joker says faking his confusion “why, I was here the whole time” he says innocently holding up his cuffed hands, “who did you leave him with hmm? Your people” he says with eyebrows raised emphasizing the word ‘your’ “assuming your people are your people and not Maroni’s” he growls. 

Gordon looks upset by this but remains in control, the mention of Maroni has me on edge as well. 

“does it depress you to know how truly alone you are? Does it make you feel responsible for Harvey Dent's current little predicament?”

“what have you done with him?” Gordon asks calmly

“what time is it?”

“why does that matter?” 

“well depending on the time, he could be in one place, or several” Joker growls licking his lips

“if we are going to play games, I’m gonna need a cup of coffee,” 

Gordon says taking off the cuffs and turning to walk out.  
Suddenly I realize something, he gave us a hint at what he’s doing, I bolt out of the room just In time to catch the door of Jokers interrogation room before It shuts. The lights were on when I stepped in making sure the door was locked, Batman slammed   
Joker's head into the table and I gaped at the loud noise. 

“never start with the head, the victim because all fuzzy and can’t feel anything after- “

Joker was cut off my Batman smashing down his fist over Jokers hand.

Joker waits a moment and looks at Bat unfazed, “see?”

“I know what you’re doing” I chime in moving to stand next to Bruce, 

“one place or several, he has him Rigged up to a bomb.”

Jokers smile stretches across his face, and he winks at me for the 2nd time tonight, my face contorts on a frown betraying the rapping thumping of my heart and pooling arousal in the pit of my stomach. 

“I like her,” he says looking me over. 

Bruce is steaming, and I take a small step back away from Joker, “you wanted me here I am” Bruce rasps out taking Jokers attention off me and back to him.

“I wanted to see whatcha would do. Oh, and you didn’t disappoint.”

“he did everything he could to stop you” I spit out

“he did?” Joker mocks putting his hand over his chest in shock, “no. 

No he didn’t, he let five people die,” Joker growls looking back a 

Bruce “then you let Dent take your place, even to a guy like me that’s cold.”

“where is Dent?” Bruce asks impatiently

“those mob fools want you gone so that things will go back to the way things were, but they can never go back, you’ve changed things forever.”

“then why do you want to kill me?” Bruce says 

Joker let out a breathy laugh, the hot air of his breath tickling my skin and I’m not even in his face. “kill you I don’t want to kill you. What would I do without you? Go back to ripping off mob dealers, no, no, no. You complete me.” He says in that seductive tone of his as 

I watch his eyes meet my blue ones through my mask.

Bruce noticed his shift in attention in an attempt to take the focus off me he rasps out again, “You're garbage who kills for money.”  
“Don't talk like one of them YOU'RE NOT!” Joker shouts, “even if you want to be, to them you’re just a freak, like me. They need you right now, but when they don’t they will cast you out like a leper. See their morals their code- “Joker continues with a lick of his lips, “it’s a bad joke, dropped at the first sign of trouble. They are only as good as the world allows them to be.” Joker then looks back to me, “you see, I knew this girl once. Sweet thing, a virgin till 20. Who was dealt a bad hand in life.” I gulped but maintained eye contact with the painted killer, “the world gave her all she needed to be a murderer, and she became one. Right she tried to do the good thing, but she ended up working for Maroni anyway. Killing how many knows… now she thinks she can play hero. But- “Joker says waving his hands around and shaking his head ‘no.' “she’ll always have to live with the fact that a clown serial killer was her first fuck, HAHAHA- “tears started beading in my eyes as he stared me down. “how she begged for it, tell me Bats does your little thing over here beg to be fucked nearly as good as my little Elizabeth?”

With that Bruce lost control grabbing the laughing Joker and pulling him over the table, “where is Dent?”

“you have all these rules, and you think they will save you,” Joker says as Bruce pins him to the wall

“I have one rule!”

“Oh, then that’s the rule you’ll have to break to know the truth. The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules, and tonight you are going to break your one rule” Joker growls with a smile

“I’m considering it” Bruce warns setting off a ping of worry on my heart

“well, you see you’re going to have to play my little game if you want to save one of them.”

“them?” I ask 

“yes, you know I almost believed Batboy here was Dent, the way he dove after her”

My eyes go wide, ‘Rachel’ I think to myself grabbing a chair and putting it under the door, so it won’t open.

Batman flips Joker onto his back sprawled over the table, “Batman” I say gently as Joker gets to his feet.

Bruce then grabs Joker by the hair and smashes his face into the glass on a mirror, “batman!” I say a little louder.

“where are they?” Bruce yells

“Killing is making a choice,” Joker says before Bruce lands another punch to his face making me flinch 

“to choose between two people Harvey Dent or his blushing bride to be” Bruce hits Joker again sending him into a fit of laughter on the floor “you have nothing, nothing to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength” Bruce then grabs him by the shirt pulling him up and slamming his body back into a wall. 

“tell me where they are!” Bruce roars

Joker giggles a little more, “Oh I will, I’ll tell you where both of them are, and that’s where the fun comes in, you’re going to have to make a choice he is as two hundred and fifty-second street and she’s on Avenue X. Bruce turns to take the chair from the door pointing at me, “keep an eye on him!”

“what? Me?” I ask as he rushes out the door with a troupe of cops behind him


	26. terrorists don't get phone calls

It felt like hours standing guard in Jokers room, although it had only been a few minutes. The silence in the room only seemed to make time move slower, as Joker sat on the floor next to the shattered glass his eyes never wandering from mine. At first, I had accepted his challenge of a stare down, but after the first two minutes, I had to look away. Completely disgusted with myself as I felt the blush on my face grow hot, ‘why do I still feel like this?’ I think to myself pushing my feelings aside to look back at Joker. 

The permanent grin on his face pulled even tighter by the sincere smile he held as my eyes found his again, “so tell me what do we call you?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” 

“well Batman is Batman, so what are you?” 

“call me whatever you want” I growl back

“hmmm, I like that” he smiles, “you look like a lot of fun, fortunately for me, your little skin tight suit helps my imagination a little” he rumbles from his chest licking his lips and rolling his shoulders.  
‘god I love when he does that’ I think to myself before shaking my head of those thoughts ignoring the desire in the pit of my stomach.

“you sure we haven’t met?” he sings

I take a deep breath, “actually we have, now that I think about it, I hired you for my son’s birthday party he loves clowns” I say sarcastically earning a jolly laugh from the mad man.

“so, you’ve got a son, good to know” he threatens

I smirk down at him from my stance at the door, “threats like that don’t work on me, Joker.”

Joker looked as though he was going to say something but decided against it, it went quiet for a moment, before he spoke again, “I want my phone call. I want it” he said in almost a possessive ramble.

“I don’t think terrorists get phone calls” I shoot back, crossing my arms over my chest.

“you seem different from batman, in a way that I am different from Batman. You see Bat doesn’t use guns, but you do. Hehe, and you know after some time of sleeping together you start to learn and notice certain behaviors that only that person has. For example, the way you hold a gun.” He rambles on waving his hands around and making appoint not to look at me.

“or the way someone fidgets when they are uncomfortable,” he continues stopping and slowly dragging his eyes from my feet up to my face, he slowly licks the bottom scar on his lip.

“I remember when you held that gun up to my face that last time doll” he says in a low growl, “you never forget when someone threatens your life, or when someone with a body like yours sleeps in your bed, I may not be able to see much skin here but I can see your beautiful mouth and oh how I remember how good it felt wrapped around my-“ Joker was cut off the buzzing of the door, and another officer stepped in.

“Miss?” he asked as I realized I was trembling and tears were forming in my eyes, “why don’t I take over for just a sec you go get some fresh air. 

I wanted to tell him I was fine, but it was evident I wasn’t, I was disgusted with myself for ever being with him. Worse than that however, I was disgusted that even now I wanted to be with him. I nodded my head, and the officer held open the door for me to leave. I went straight to the bathroom to splash some water on the only exposed part of my face with a sigh. I couldn’t tell what emotion I was feeling and it was becoming a problem, I was afraid of Joker, yes, but also, I wanted to fight him, and finally I wanted him to take me like he used to. To pin me to the shower wall and kiss me skillfully, like he does.

I let out a whine and sit down on the tile floor of the woman’s bathroom, the tingle of arousal still prominent in my lower stomach area, it didn’t help that my fear of the man only fuels my arousal more.

“what’s wrong with me,” I say finally getting to my feet.

BOOM

The whole building shook and almost knocked me off my feet if it wasn’t for my grasp on the sink keeping me upright. I bolted out the door running towards the sound of the explosion to see flames rising and burning corpses impaled on different objects. 

I stopped and shouted into the flames “any survivors!” I yell as I begin my first steps into the oven like room that was one the cell block.

“now-now now pretty girls shouldn’t play with fire” a singing voice rang behind me as arms hooked around my waist taking off my weapons belt.

I spun around quickly to see Joker tossing my belt far down the hall from where we were standing.

“Joker” I growl

J opens his arms out to me, “come home doll, pretty please. I miss you” he teases with a loud cackle

“whoever you think I am I’m not.” 

“Hmmm well we will see doll face,” he says dropping his hands to his side, only now do I realize he took back his jacket, meaning he probably got his knives back too. Suddenly a pair of hands wraps around my waist from behind again while another pair grabs each hand pulling them up over my head. 

I tried to fight back but both men felt large, and I couldn’t wiggle free, suddenly I felt another hand run from my shoulder down my body, Joker was smiling into my face as his hand roamed where he wanted to squeeze my ticklish sides I let out a squeak earning a slap across my face and laugh from all three men.

“take her home boys” Joker sings, prompting the duo to drag me out of the building as I kick and scream and bite to get free. 

Unfortunately for me, I found myself once again in the back seat of Jokers white mom van with no windows, watching as Jokers men parted for their boss to occupy my space with me as he crawled into place beside me. The van comes to life as one of Jokers goon’s steps on the gas. 

Without much thought, I swing my fist as Jokers face, only for it to be caught by him in midair. After that, the fight was on. We tossed and turned grunting and screaming and laughing ever few seconds before Joker found a way to maneuver himself on top of me the way he always does. My back was on the seat, and Joker sat straddling me pinning my hands down with his knees. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA how many times are you gonna end up under me. You know I think you like having me on top of you- “he moans grinding against my hips and leaning down into my masked face. 

Joker flashes me a smile before ripping off my mask, that unlike batman’s, unfortunately, doesn’t shock you. I can feel the cold air hit my sweating forehead as my little black curls stick to my face and fall onto the seat beneath me. 

“miss me?” Joker whispers into my ear

I open my mouth, but my attention goes to my mask as static from the built in walkie rumbles out and is cut short my Bruce’s voice broken and on the verge of tears. “Rachel’s dead Elizabeth.”

“no” I whisper thinking back on how much pain he must be feeling, 

‘probably like when I lost chase’ I think to myself tears forming in my eyes.

Joker, however, brings the mask to his mouth, “Oh Bats’ I just knew you’d fall for my little trick. I’m sorry about Dents blushing bride to be truly I am. I can’t imagine how I would haha feel if I lost my baby doll” he says stroking wet hairs off my face.

“shut up Joker!” I yell maneuvering my face to get away from him

“Let her go” Bruce roars

“don’t you remember what happened last time you said that?” Joker sings, “besides you took her from me remember I’m only getting back   
what is rightfully mine” he growls squeezing his hand around my throat I gasp for air.

“here that Bat, I take her breath away. HAHAHAHA” 

“don’t,” Bruce says his voice cracking

“what’s this?” Joker says, “that sounded depurate, oh no, that won’t do... you’ve become attached to my little toy. Well I guess it'll be more fun... to break her” he growls angrily letting go of my throat, I gasp for air but am greeted only by the sharp pain of Jokers fist into my jaw. 

I hissed in pain as my lungs fill with air. “stop the car” Joker barks at his driver. The car stops immediately, and Joker grabs my hair pulling me with him as we climb over seats to get to the door. Once there he tosses me to the ground of the street. ‘this is the same place that I ran off before he branded me’ I think to myself quickly getting to my feet. However, before I can take off again, Joker has my arm and slams me back into the chest of one of his thugs, who grabs my arms holding them over my head. I watch as Joker moves towards me flicking out a knife, “I’m gonna let you hear her scream” Joker growls pulling the mask down on my face off center so I can’t see.

“Elizabeth, you have to find out where you are” Bruce says into the microphone

Tears running down my face, “he he’s gonna” I cry thinking back on his threat in the changing room.

“Elizabeth, it’s okay. It'll be okay” Bruce says to me his voice cracking. 

A hand grabs at my neckline, and I try to wiggle away, “now Elizabeth if you do that you might get cut” Joker growls as I feel the cool steel of the knife on my neck. I stop thrashing and hear the ripping of my suit as Joker cuts away the fabric holding together the armor. The cold air hits my body making me shiver involuntarily.

“someone likes this” one of Jokers goons says followed by a whistle.

“fuck you” I yell out 

“in time my dear” Joker says running the blade down the fabric of my left leg, “don’t think I don’t remember what I said I would do to you.”

An Idea hits me as soon as Joker finishes speaking, “you also told me you didn’t want to do this” I sob.

Joker humms in curiosity but doesn’t stop his cutting as he starts on my other leg. “you don’t have to, you don’t have to do anything you’re the Joker. If you don’t want to you don’t have to” I sob, Jokers goon drops my arms and grabs what’s left of my suit pulling it the rest of the way off so now all I’m in is my underwear and a mask I can’t see out of. Thinking of anything that can help me I snatch the mask off my face to see Joker and a few of his men behind then looking hungry with lust. 

“J” I whisper, taking a step towards him I toss my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. J wraps his arms around my body pulling me tightly into him. I relax into the long-forgotten comfort that is Jokers arms. I moan grinding myself against his growing arousal in his pants, I take my hands away from the back of his neck and run them down his chest opening my mouth for his skilled tongue to dominate mine. Slowly I move my hands down his chest into his stomach before abruptly pushing him back and swiping one of the guns he keeps on a shoulder holster.

Joker smiles at me wide, “now don’t you remember how this went last time?” 

Frowning I point the gun at the knees of the goon who was holding me and fire off a shot shattering his kneecaps, “I think it will end a little differently this time J” I quip

J crosses his arms over his chest and scowls like a child losing at monopoly, “well what now? Huh, E-Liz-a-beth?”


	27. i wish... i wasn't so cold

“I'm waiting doll” Joker grins.

“Um well, I hadn’t got this far” I admit taking a gentle step to the side towards the woods keeping my eyes peeled for any unexpected movement.

“come on doll,” Joker barks “do it, I want you to do it. Come on! Shoot me!” he chuckles 

‘Bruce would never’ I think to myself feeling the overwhelming feeling of dread and defeet wash over me as I lower the gun from Jokers face to my side.

Joker rolls his eye up and lets his jaw go slack in an ‘are you fucking kidding me’ kind of way.

This was the first time he’s truly taken his eyes off of me, as I bolt off into the woods. A few shots ring out and zip past my head is I plunged into the thick forest. Jokers booming voice scolding his men and then. 

Silence.

The only noise I could hear was my naked and blistered feet scraping against the wooden floor, and hisses of discomfort and ragged breath escaping my lips. My lungs were on fire when my feet go entangled in a fallen branch tripping me. I lay on the ground while my feet throbbed and I caught my breath.

I could see every breath I took as the cold set in, and moonlight illuminated my surroundings. I was sweating from my running, and the cold air was only making my body freeze faster as I pulled myself up back on my bleeding feet. 

A Cough rumbled out from my sore chest as I took a few steps into the darkness. The moon lit the way, but under the canopy of the trees, it was still so hard to see.

Wrapping my arms around my chest for warmth still clutching the gun in my hand as I pressed the cold metal aginst my skin, I picked up one foot after the other. I had run as far as I could as fast as I could. The Forest was silent. The silence only made me more paranoid as I turned on my feet to walk backward the directing I ran away from. I found it odd Joker wasn’t right behind me.   
Had he let me get away? No that doesn’t sound like him. But then again nothing sounds like him’ I think to myself gently backing away from my paranoia.

I could almost see his green eyes peering at me through the ink blackness of the night. His Cheshire cat ruby lips curled into a smile. 

‘he could be anywhere and nowhere’ I think to myself shaking the thought from my brain. 

‘He's just a man’ I think to myself backing away slightly faster. I could feel mud slipping in between my toes causing me to jump and slide backward.

I expected to hit the ground, but instead, I kept falling through the cold air staring up into a blanket of sky. I had finally reached the end of the forest and what awaited me was a drop off in the ocean.   
'The stars are beautiful' I think as my body goes limp and my small curls slapped against my frost bitten lips. I thought about how this was probably the most beautiful way to die to stare at the night sky. 

I watched a shooting star blaze across my vision before I made an impact with what felt like a thoustand daggers all stabbing my body at once as a sank into the depths of the fridged water.   
I closed my eyes as small jellyfish like bubbles wiggled out of my lips to float above me. Memories of happy times flashed before my eyes. 

Pictures of my family watching fireworks.  
Kisses from my mother  
Adventures with my brother  
Hugs from everyone  
Even a few memories of my and Bruce training  
Alfred helping me learn the education I had missed as a child  
Even the worried look that Jack gave me when he woke from his nightmare

Finally, I could hear a voice, one I had almost forgotten, ‘Make a wish sis it’s a shooting star.'  
…  
I wish.. I wasn’t so cold.


	28. how's the weather?

When I woke, I found myself on the black shores of Gotham’s boat docks. I wasn’t sure how I survived my fall, but I wasn’t about to question it either. I coughed hard as I pulled myself out of the foamy waters. 

The sludge covered sand sticking to my wet half naked body. I grimaced as I vomited black seawater and collapsed back to the ground. A sob left my lips; my body was frozen the cold seeping into my bones. 

“H-Help!” I tried to shout, but my voice was just above a low whisper. 

I took a few deep breaths and found some strength to get to my feet. 

The city was lit up like a Christmas tree, cops and fire trucks zooming down towards the blazing police station. I wrapped my arms around my body, anything to find comfort and warmth. 

‘who do you call when the police station gets blown to shit?’ I thought to myself. 

My feet moved on my own toward the commotion, the water dripping down from my hair and running icy slivers down my back, felt like a dull knife was cutting me. 

I wandered down the sparkling asphalt twinkling under red and blue lights. 

The station had a huge hole in the side of it flames still roaring, Joker had put a bomb in a man's body and planted several more to go off on a timer. Something to keep them distracted while he drove off. 

‘drove off with me’ I thought to myself 

“Elizabeth?” a familiar voice called out 

“Gordon” I whispered to myself and stumbled into his arms. 

My teeth chattered loudly as my body shook uncontrollably. 

“what happened to you?” He said tossing his coat over me as my body collapsed toppling the two of us over. 

I tried to make words, but it was like I was trapped inside my own body, I knew what I wanted to say, but the only thing that came out was gibberish. My vision went blurry as my pupils fluctuating rapidly, and my breath felt shallow and haggard. 

“we need an EMT” Gordan shouted at one of the uniformed females. 

She ran over and put her fingers on my frozen neck staring at her watch, “she’s going into stage one shock lets get her out of here” she said waving over her two men with a stretcher. 

The two men laid me out on the ground. The stars were overpowered by the city lights all I found in the night sky was dark. The stretcher had been used off and on all night because it was covered in blood and ash. 

‘chase’ I thought to myself, ‘I think this might be it, ill see you soon brother.’ 

*** 

My mind woke up before my eyes did, the weight of heavy heated blankets felt comforting and warm. The room smelled of adhesive and cold medication. My eyes fluttered open to a dimly lit white room covered in flowers. Taking a deep breath, I finally notice the plastic cup surrounding my mouth pumping oxygen into my nose. 

“Mmm,” I moan turning my head to see different IV’s sticking into my arm. 

‘I’m alive’ I think to myself 

I was thankful to see the room wasn’t too bright, the only light being a soft lamp. 

My body was sore, it hurt to sit up, but I managed to find a new position sitting upright. 

Annoyed I ripped the mask on my face off and tossed it to the side. 

“I’m in a hospital,” I whisper to myself, my voice hoarse and painful, “Gordon” I realize, “he must have brought me here.” 

The door to my room clicked open, and a familiar face in a white cotton shirt and black sweatpants walked through the threshold. 

“Bruce” I croaked out like a dying frog, “oh god I sound terrible.” 

Bruce didn’t smile he just looked at me with cold dark eyes as he shut the door. Bruce handed me a hot tea with a lemon wedge in it he had gotten for himself at the cafeteria downstairs. 

The drink hurt at first, like swallowing razors on my throat, but after a few sips, the heat soothed the soreness. 

“umm so uh,” I said trying to think of what to say to break the tension. 

“she’s dead,” Bruce said staring down at his feet a listening tear running down his sculpted face. 

“I’m so sorry” 

“he switched the addresses, I could have saved her…” he choked out behind a pained lump in his throat 

“no, you didn’t do this. Joker did, he did all of it. This isn’t your fault” I say wincing in pain as I lean up to grab Bruce’s callused hand 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Bruce says through gritted teeth 

“please,” I say tears running down my face, “don’t talk like that. You are all I have, you are all this city has left. Joker has taken so much from them, and you, don’t let him take the last thing you have.” I choke out 

“the last thing I have?” he said with a scoff, “what’s that” 

“hope” I whisper, “without hope this city will fall. And then a thousand Rachels will die. I’m so sorry this happened to you, I wish I could fix it. If I could trade places- “ 

“no” Bruce said standing up abruptly, “don’t say that, you mean just as much to me. Rachel and you and Alfred, you’re the only ones who know the real me. So, you trading places with her wouldn’t make me feel any better” 

Tears flowed freely down my face and Bruce’s. In an act of pure grief Bruce placed his lips softly only mine in a sweet kiss. Pulling away he swallowed the lump in his throat. I could feel my face burning with embarrassment. 

“I should let you rest,” he said gently squeezing my hand, “ill be back in the morning, goodnight.” 

I was dumbfounded, Bruce kissed me. But it wasn’t like Joker; it wasn’t a power move it was just pure. He needed to feel something, and so did I, but weirdly, it meant nothing. Bruce and I were friends, and that’s all it felt like, after all, who could lovingly kiss another woman after hearing their true love was killed. 

I looked around the room trying to catch my breath and saw an open door that leads to a full bathroom, the room was private, a courtesy I’m sure of Bruce, and I was piled high with heated blankets and crochet quilts. I had been clothed at some point, in a tank top that was black with a small decal that read “Wayne Enterprises” and tailored sweatpants to match. 

Grabbing the button connected to my bed, I pressed it causing a red light to flash on top of the remote. It didn’t take long after that when a woman with red hair in pink scrubs showed up. 

“you buzzed miss? Is everything okay?” she said coming up to me and fluffing my pillow, so I was able to sit up with less pain. 

“I just wanted a report on what happened to me,” I asked nicely 

“well, you were in bad shape when they brought you in. It isn’t much you can do for a patient whose core temp has dropped as low as yours did other than warm you up and 

hope for the best. You’re lucky though no permeant damage, to your muscles or brain. Bruce Wayne brought you your clothes and paid your bills. He’s been here for a while.” She explained, “so, if I wanted to take a shower?” I asked hopefully 

“ill have to get a read on your core temp and get your IV’s removed if your temp is okay a shower shouldn’t hurt. But you need to rest, and if you go into sock again, you could be at risk for major brain issues. Do you understand?” she asked 

I shook my head, yes, and she gave me a tender smile walking to the other side of the room where a countertop jutted out from the table and rows of drawers lay. The nurse opened the third drawer down from the middle and took out an ear thermometer placing a plastic wrap over the part that goes in the ear for sanitation. Strapping on some gloves, she came over to me and read my core temperature. 

“this says you’re still a little low, but I don’t think a shower will hurt you. are you sure that’s what you want right now?” she asked pulling the plastic off the thermometer and tossing it in the trash. 

“what’s the time?” I ask looking around for a clock 

“it's about 5 AM” the woman said flipping on the overhead lights. The woman’s porcelain skin and red hair made me think of a ‘sexy nurse Halloween costume.’ 

‘5 AM that’s early but not too early for me to start my day I guess, plus I don’t think I could sleep like this.’ 

“A shower would be amazing. Please miss?” I asked fishing for her name 

“rose,” she said with a smile 

I watched as she glided across the floor and began taking out my IV’s with ease. 

“thank you,” I said 

Rose smiled at me and handed me a TV remote and a puzzle book, “these places get boring so here, something for you to do when you get out of the shower.” 

“when can I be released?” I ask Rose as she heads for the door. 

“probably in the next 24 hours, you were in the water, so we want to make sure your lungs don’t refill with fluid. It's rare that that happens but its common enough that I’m afraid we do have to keep you here for a while.” Rose smiled, “anything else?” 

I shook my head, grateful for the information. Once Rose left shutting the door behind her. I crawled out of bed, every step hurt, and I had to use the railing along the bathroom wall to make my way to the shower. 

I was more than thankful that the shower didn’t have a lip I had to step up on and save me that pain. The hot water was almost instant, and I was so happy to finally be able to enjoy something, even something as small as a shower. I held onto the pipes on the walls and let the hot water relax my aching muscles. 

The steam also cleared out my nose and throat, unfortunate making me cough more and almost puke for the pain. It was the most unpleasant relaxing confusing shower of my life, but still well needed. I found some small bottles of shampoo body wash and conditioner. No razer as expected in a hospital not like I could use It anyway with how sore I am. 

It took a long time to wash up and finally rinse off feeling clean. 

Drying off was a task, but luckily my body was feeling number than anything from the heat of the shower so by the time I had to shimmy back into my clothes it was a little easier to move. 

When I finally opened the bathroom, door letting out the steam, I felt like a new person. 

Crawling back into bed I flipped on the TV and found that most of the channels were either for very young kids or the news. I frowned and settled on a live Gotham morning show where they were reporting on last night’s events. I was annoyed by the topic, but thankful the tv had a clock on it that read 7 AM. 

‘I guess I was moving slow to have taken a two-hour shower’ I thought to myself 

I took a deep breath and grabbed the Puzzle book while I listened to the reporter go on and on about the bombing and Rachels death. Turning to a sudoku page, I found little-golfing pencil resting in the book pages. 

“Rachel Daw was killed last night by a bombing believed to be done by The Joker. Another victim of Jokers attacks was mayor candidate Harvey Dent.” That caught my attention, I knew about Rachel, but I had forgotten entirely about Dent. 

“Batman rescued him but unfortunately sustained major burns. Currently, he resides at Gotham general hospital where he is receiving treatment while the police further investigate, back to you.” 

“Gotham gen, that’s where I am,” I think out loud to myself 

The Tv turned back to the main host, a tan man sitting behind a mahogany chair with styled salt and pepper hair, “thank you, Tiffany, continuing with The Joker and Batman, I have a man here who claims he knows the identity of our masked vigilantly. Lady’s and genital man we with us today Mr. Reese.” 

The live audience starting clapping as the camera panned out to show a younger man in a suit with a round face and blonde hair. 

“thank you for having me,” Reese said shifting in his chair 

“thank you for being here, but before we get to the big revile, let us take a few calls shall we. We asked our audience how they feel about knowing Batman’s identity for our poll. Now we're asking callers. I see we have our first one,” he said with a serious face as he signaled for the tech crew to open up the call lines, “hello who is this?” 

My heart sank when I heard the deranged voice speak out through the call line, “I had a vision, of a world without Batman. The mob ground out a little profit and the police tried to shut them down one block at a time, and it was sooooo…. Boring” Joker growled 

“no” I choked out to myself 

“I’ve had a change of heart, I don’t want Mr. Reese spoiling everything but why should I have all the fun?” 

My mind raced a thousand directions as fear and adrenalin overtook my body. 

“let’s give someone else a chance if Colman Reese isn’t dead in the next 60 min I blow up a hospital.” 

I was on my feet in seconds, leaving my pain behind me as adrenaline floods my veins. Busting open my door patients and hospital staff already flooding the hallways to the nearest exits. 

“Gordon will have all the hospitals cleared out and try to get an escort team on Reece, if any of those men have family in a hospital it could be deadly for him. I need to call Bruce” I say to myself as I push past panicked people screaming as they trample over each other like animals in a slaughterhouse. 

The desk was clear of personal thankfully, meaning the phone was wide open. I opened a file cabinet and found my file, turning to my emergency contact page I saw the number to Bruce’s penthouse. Taking the yellow phone off the receiver, I typed in his number. 

“Wayne residence” Alfred answered sounding a bit anxious 

“It's Elizabeth,” I said ducking under the desk, so nobody would catch me as they walked by. 

“Oh, Elizabeth good timing you need to get out of the hospital right now,” Alfred demanded 

“Send a list of all the officers- “ 

“I’m already on it. Bruce realized the same thing, please Elizabeth leave. Come to the penthouse and- “ 

“Harvey Dent is in here; I’m going after him,” I say slamming the phone on down. 

I felt terrible for hanging up on him, but I couldn’t waste any time talking. I searched through four or five drawers until I found Harvey's room. 

“he’s downstairs room 210,” I say to myself getting up and bolting for the stairs. 

The halls were quiet, the staff did a fantastic job clearing out the hospital, and I hoped that Dent would be gone as well, but I couldn’t ignore the voice that told me to check on him. 

Once I reached the stairs, however, the pain in my body overcame the adrenalin pumping in my veins. 

“no don’t stop now” I begged as I forced my legs to move. 

201 202 203 204 205 

Almost there 206 

Please be safe 207 

This hurts so bad 209 

Kill me 210 

By the time I reached the door, I had found my body was on fire. There was no guard present, a good sign I suppose maybe he was already moved. Using the wall, I opened the door to see the back of Rose, her pink and white uniform and red bob a happy sight. Until I saw Harvey was still tied down to his bed. 

My stomach churned when I saw his face, no longer was it perfectly symmetrical, now half of his face was mutilated, and puss covered bandages hiding his exposed flesh. 

“Rose, we need to get him out of here,” I say holding myself steady against the door frame 

Rose perked up when she heard my voice and turned slowly to look me in the eyes, only I wasn’t faced with roses porcelain skin and green eyes, Jokers cold black eyes hidden behind a face mask greeted me. 

“J-Joker?” I ask dumbfounded 

Joker moved to fast for me and pulled me into the room shutting the door as I collapsed on the cold tile floor. 

“WAHAHAHAHA” Joker roared, “I didn’t think you’d be alive after that fall, let alone here!” h rejoiced 

“sounds like you took the time to mourn me” I growl trying to pick myself up. 

Joker squatted down grabbing my face with his cold beefy hands, turning my face, so I was forced to look at him. Joker pulled down the mask and smiled his yellow toothy smile at me. 

“you look like shit dove” he teased 

“still cuter than you” I quipped back at him feeling brave 

Joker made a ‘you got me there’ face turning the corners of his mouth downwards and raising his eyebrows and standing to his feet before pulling his foot back and connecting it with my stomach. 

I instantly curled into a ball gagging in pain as my vision went white. 

“you seem a little indisposed at the moment ill get back to you in a second” Joker wheezed turning his attention to Harvey who was pulling at his restraints with all he had. Joker took a seat in one of the off grey hospital chairs next to Dent's bed. Jokers face twisted into an odd look, like a child getting caught doing something terrible and being forced to fess up. 

Taking a deep breath joker spoke, “hi,” he said uncomfortably. 

Dent lunged at Joker and growled when his retrains kept him pinned down. 

I watched from my place on the floor still clutching my stomach as Joker took of the red wig and fluffed out his oily green hair. 

“you know, I don’t want there to be any hard feelings between us Harvey,” Joker said scrunching his nose, “when you and uh, what’s- “ 

“RACHEL” Dent yelled in desperation 

Joker tossed up his hands, “Rachel,” he continued “were being abducted, I was sitting in Gordon's cage.” Joker explained shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders, “you know I-I didn’t rig those charges.” 

“your men, your plan,” Dent said curtly 

“do I really look like a guy with a plan?” Joker said looking down at me and licking his lips. Suddenly he snapped his fingers as if he had an idea, “you know what I am I’m a dog chasing cars, I wouldn’t know what to do with one if I caught it!” Joker said shaking his hands in his face holding back laughter. “you know I just DO things. The mob has plans the cops have plans, Gordon’s got plans. You know? Their schemers, screamers trying to control their little worlds. I’m not a schemer. I try to show the schemers how pathetic their attempts to control things really are” Joker explained 

Dents breath was ragged as his anger consumed him. 

“so, when I say- oh come here,” Joker said taking Dents hand, “when I say” he continued “that it was nothing personal between you and your little girlfriend you know I’m telling the truth.” 

“no,” I said swallowing the lump in my throat, “no Dent, he doesn’t care about you or Rachel or anyone. Please don’t listen to him.” 

Joker put his hand over his chest, “that hurts,” he growled, “I tried to come back for you doll, but you jumped off a cliff.” 

“I fell you dip,” I said bitterly, “and you didn’t care,” I say fighting back the cracking in my voice. 

“you see that Dent, she loves me.” Joker said pointing at me and nodded his head, “she does, because I set her free I mean she had the opportunity to kill me, and she didn’t. you know the only reason she even ran from me is that I kissed another girl.” 

“that’s not true,” I argue 

“oh, really then why did you go?” he asked me 

I had to think for a moment. I remember the party, and I remember feeling sorry for Rachel and asking Joker to leave her alone. And then I remember him kissing her, how angry I was. After that, I went… no, surely it wasn’t because I was Jealous. Was it? 

“you see,” Joker said “she was a schemer too, working for the mob. But I introduced a little anarchy, and now she can’t get enough of it! You used to be a schemer too.” Joker said getting up and undoing one of the wrist restraints on Dents hands before walking around to the other side. “you had plans and look where that got ya- her too.” 

Dent reached out his hands towards Jokers neck, but Joker was fast and stronger than he looks. Grabbing Dents hands, he pinned them down to his chest, “ha-ha, I just did what I do best! I took your little plans, and I turned it on itself” Joker sang, “look what I did to this city with a few rums of gas and a couple of bullets. Hm? And you!” Joker said looking over to me as I tried to use the chair to pull myself up, “you are so fun. Just look at her, SHE has no plan. She came to me this sniveling orphan working as a side piece assassin for Maroni with nothing to live for and now look at her. Bruce Wayne’s sugar baby, Batman’s girlfriend, and yet the only man she ever comes back to is me. Even now she has no plan she came down here in that condition knowing she might die and said fuck it! Its like she’s my other half” Joker concluded as I stood up. 

“Oh, my little anarchist,” He said pulling out a gun from his pocket 

I took a step back and leaned against the wall eyeing the gun in fear. Joker, however, put the handle in Dent's hand and pointed the barrel between his eyes, “introduce a little anarchy upset the established order, and everything becomes chaos. I’m an agent of chaos” Joker said winking at me. 

I remembered when he said that to me after I told him my life’s story. We really are a lot alike, that thought for some reason gave me both terror and hope. If I can still choose to do the right thing, maybe I can help him choose too. 

“Oh, and the thing about Chaos, “joker growled, “it’s fair.” 

Dent took a deep breath and pulled up a coin showing Joker the shiny side “you live,” Dent said flipping the coin to show the scorched underneath, “you die.” 

“now we are talking” Joker giggled 

“Harvey please, don’t” I begged 

Harvey ignored me as he flipped the coin I shut my eyes tight but heard no gunshot. Slowly I opened my eyes to find the bright silver side of Dent's coin twinkling in his fingers. I let out the air I was holding. 

Joker was ecstatic as he undid Dent's restraints. 

Harvey rose to his feet, “Harvey, where are you go-?” I began to ask as he headed out the door 

“to clean up this city,” he growled exiting the room. 

Joker hopped over Dent's bed to me, I wanted to run, but my led legs didn’t move. Joker stood over my frail body slamming his hands on the wall next to my body. I found his eyes with my own and bit my bottom lip. 

Joker growled seductively, “time to go, love, I have plans for you,” he said picking me up by my hips and tossing me over his shoulder. 

“put me down” I grunted to no avail 

Joker was already headed out the door with me slung over his shoulder like a trash bag. Winding his way wound the hospital I could feel his dig in one of his pockets and pull something out of it. He stared down at it and giggled kicking open the exit. 

Every move he made stabbed his shoulder deeper into my gut. The bright light of the outside world blinded me and made me hiss in pain. 

I couldn’t tell if Joker was giggling about my pain or the fact the everything was going his way. 

I was being to think fighting against Joker was like trying to stop a hurricane, all you’ll end up with is fear and painful death. Still, the idea of giving up scared me more than the fight. What would become of a person if they gave into Joker completely? Sure, I had at one point allowed him to work his way into my heart, and even now I would be lying if I said that I didn’t still feel the pounding in my heart when I thought of him, yet I refuse to be a slave. To him, or anyone. 

Joker tossed me harshly on my back into a bus, spinning delightfully and clicking a button on a remote watching his handy work as the hospital exploded busting out a few windows and stopping. 

‘is that all?' I thought thankful that the damage was minimal. 

Joker looked confused and opened his arms out as if to say ‘what the hell’ taking the remote in his hand and shaking it as if it had bad battery’s repeatedly crushing the button on it until a large crack made him, and myself, jump. 

The rest of the hospital went up in flames, Joker crawled in on top of me and signaled for some unhinged goon to start driving. 

Joker shut the back door with force, barely missing my feet. 

“Hello, doll” Jokers mouth twitched into a grin as if he had forgotten I was there. 

“Hey, Joker” I quaked below him, “h-how’s the weather up there?”


	29. hugs are not always comforting

“H-how’s, the weather up there?” I asked mentally slapping myself 

Joker cocked one eyebrow up putting his hands on his hips with a cocky smile, “the weather?” 

I pursed my lips together and crawled backward using my elbows to scoot on the dusty ribbed floorboard. Joker licked his lips slowly like a coyote hovering over an injured rabbit. 

“on a scale of one to ten, how pissed off are you with me?” I inquired sheepishly as the bus turned onto its exit and blazed down the highway. 

I was trapped once again, nowhere to run, even if I physically could run. 

“oh dove, like a twelve” he instructed curtly 

I yipped and forced my body onto its feet bolting down the long bus aisle, once I reached the end of the bus I froze. I couldn’t leave, we were on a bus moving at 85 miles per hour. I looked back defeated to see Joker hadn’t even tried to come after me. Why would he? 

His arms crossed over his chest, despite him being in a costume, he still radiated power. Slowly, Joker raised his hand up and wiggled his index finger in a come here fashion. 

I shook my head vigorously wrapping my arms around my body. 

Joker unfolded his arms and grabbed the edges of two bus seats, his knuckles going white. 

“don’t make me come to get you” he warned 

I gulped and took a few shaking steps towards him until I was right under his nose. 

Joker went to grab a strand of my hair, causing me to flinch with a whimper. Joker inhaled my scent and ran his hand down my head clutching the back of my neck gently. 

“sit down” he whispered into my ear sending a cold shiver down my spine. 

With a shaking breath, I slid into the last seat of the bus as close to the window as I could. Joker slipped in next to me crossing his legs casually and staring straight forward. 

“sooooo, how do you think I should kill you?” Joker said nonchalantly 

Fear captivated my body and tears ran down my face, I shook my head, “you don’t have to do this,” I begged 

“no Dove I do, you see. I gave you a threat, a warning, and you ran from me. Back to the schemers, back to your safe Bruce Wayne and Batman, and Gordon. And unfortunately for you, I am a man of my word, so that means you have to die, or at least be punished.” 

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” I pleaded, “you made me run, you stripped me, you hurt my trust, you- “ 

“kissed Rachel?” he smiled 

“I didn’t leave because of- “ 

Joker moved like lightning grabbing my neck and putting down pressure on my pressure points. I whimpered in pain arching my back in an attempt to get away from his vice. 

“don’t lie to me,” he growled like a monster from a nightmare 

“please stop!” I begged 

“ill stop hurting you when you admit the truth to me,” he whispered in my ear. 

“okay! I hated seeing you look her over. I hated seeing you kiss her! It hurt okay! I didn’t want your lips on anyone else’s so when I saw an opening I left! Please let go,” I begged my arms starting to go numb, I wasn’t sure if what I was saying was true, but I was sure it might help get myself free of his grasp if I play along. 

“I’m going to bring this city to its knees, and you are going to be by my side, do you understand? You think this is painful, wait for what I have in store for you.” Joker growled letting go of my neck and pulling my body into a hug. 

My body shook with fear. Usually, a hug would be comforting, but this was all about him making me feel as powerless as I could. I wiped away tears from my face and found myself trying to hide in the costumed lapels of his nurse’s outfit. 

“don’t worry dove, I’ll fix you right up” he smiled.


	30. ill be back tomorrow

Joker refused to allow me out of his arms the whole bus ride no matter how much I protested. Even when the bus came to a stop at Jokers hideout, he picked me up bridal style and carried me in.

The rooms looked the same, and the goons once again ignored me in Jokers arms happily greeting their boss. Joker took me down the long hallway towards his room. I prayed in my mind that he would stop in his room and lock me in there.

I started sobbing into joker’s chest when he casually walked past his room down the hallway to his “fun room” Joker sat me down gently on the cold floor in front of the door.

“open it” he demanded, I knew what he was doing. It was like when you tell a child to pick out the stick you're going to hit them with, a mental game, and it was working.

My body and my mind were genuinely reaching a limit; I couldn’t keep up. I was broken physically and confused mentally. This was my greatest fear, joker changing who I was.  
Now I’m here a sobbing mess, and he hasn’t even really touched me.

My hands shook as I grabbed the handle and opened the door begging Joker not to do this over and over.

The door finally sat wide open, and joker reached around me turning on the light. The room was still covered in blood and corpses with tools and torcher devices all around a medical table. The bodies from when I was last in here stayed in place, and Chase's killer's body rotted away on the table.

The smell made lean over and vomited on the floor, and the man I killed maggot infested face stared into my soul.

“go inside” Joker growled 

I turned to him wrapping my arms around him, “please stop, please” I begged

Joker growled and grabbed my arms pushing me into the room. Joker followed shutting the door and locking it with a skeleton key and slipping the key into his pocket. Joker rolled his shoulder and began stripping away the sexy maid costume tossing it to the side. He stood in his neon green boxers; his toned body stood tall and angry.

Joker moved over to the medical table and unhooked the restraint on the corpse before pushing into over onto the floor with a SLAT.

I shuttered and backed myself up against the wall as I watched Joker calmly with no emotions look through his “toys.” 

Finally, J clasped his hands together scaring me. 

“all right doll I’m all ready for you,” he said happily walking around the table towards me.

“no, no, no,” I begged putting up my arms. Joker grabbed my arms and yanked my body around pushing me back onto the table.

I fought as best I could in my state, but Joker ultimately won strapping me down to the table.

“joker you and I are so much alike, I can help you, Batman can help you. please stop don’t do this,” I said as Joker pulled over a large bloody silver machine with cords and wires jutting out in random places, one of them connecting to an outlet in the wall.

Jokers face remained unfazed and complacent as he found a pair of black latex gloves slipping them antagonizing slow over each calloused fingers.

My breathing was ragged and made my lungs sting, god why didn’t I listen to Alfred and go to the penthouse. Why? Why did I try to save Dent? I could be in a nice warm bed right now and not here in the fingers of a demon.  
Why didn’t I die with my family, none of this would happen.

Tears ran freely down my face as joker hovered over me. I tried one last attempt with a quivering lip, “please, don’t.”

“open your mouth doll,” Joker voiced with no emotion 

I opened my mouth to sob snot and tears running down my face. Joker shoved what felt like a giant cotton wad into my mouth, so much that I couldn’t entirely close my mouth but was forced to breathe out of my nose.

Joker places a chaste kiss on my forehead before smiling into my sweaty skin.

I try to beg to yell to move, but nothing happens the cotton adsorbs my plea and transmutes it to a garbled mesh of sounds and the leather restraints hold true to the medical table. 

I’m trapped.

There is nothing but blood fear and Joker surrounding me.

Joker licks his lips pulling down what looks to be two small medical rods with a flat metal surface at one end and wires connecting it to the rolling machine at the other.

Joker turns the dial on the machine, and a low hum buzzes out echoing in the dimly lit nightmarish room.

Joker, taking each rod into his hand looms over me with a fixed smile ripping across his flesh.

He utters one word, “Batman,” before touching the metal disk like ending of the rod to my temples.

I felt like I was having a seizure my hands and feet twitched as my bloodthirsty screams ripped past the cotton into the room bouncing along the walls.

“Joker” Joker mutters removing the robs from my temple.

I tried to catch my breath my eyes wide no longer crying but instead trying to shake away the confusion that the electric shock left me with.

“BATMAN” Joker yelled turning up the dial on the machine and pressing the disks once again to my temples.

My vision when white for a moment nothing made sense but the pain and how badly I wanted it to stop. I didn’t know how though. How do I make it stop? Please stop.

Suddenly a single word whispered into my ear “Joker,” and the pain ended the cold metal removed from my temples.

“you see doll,” Jokers' voice sang out at my vision comes back to me, “only I can stop the pain, me. You belong to me. Batman- “ 

My screams continue when Joker utters that name, “Batman,” Joker says over my screams pressing harder into my skin with the rods, “Batman is nothing but a pain in my ass, and now Batman is nothing but a headache to you. do you understand?”

My body shook in pain as the electricity rattled every nerve in my brain it could reach.

“Joker,” Joker said pulling away from the electricity.

Joker set the medical equipment down gently as if they were as precious to him as one of his knives and shoved his fingers into my mouth to remove the cotton.  
I couldn’t speak just yet all I did was whimper and gasp for air like it was my dying breath, hell it very well may be at this point. I don’t think I can take much more.

Joker went back to his devices and turned up the electricity 

“no, please” I beg shaking my head 

“say my name,” he growled

“Joker, its Joker,” I sobbed out

“say his name,” Joker said pulling the medical equipment to my head just enough for me to hear the powerful hum.

“no, no please,” I blubber out trying to sink away into the table from the tourcher.

“say it,” he barked

“Batman,” I whispered, and immediately the cold disk burned into my skull.  
But this time it didn’t stop, it was becoming too much. Joker was going to kill me. Kill me. I want it to end. Please let it stop how do I make it stop.

‘you see doll I can make the pain go away’ Jokers voice sang in the back of my mind like an angle.

“JOKER” I screamed as hard as I could and finally the sweet release was given to me. Joker had pulled away from me, and the pain had stopped.

Joker started laughing and turned off the medical device pushing it back against the wall. 

Suddenly his hands crashed down next to my ears causing me to jump.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,”

And with that Joker left me to my own devices in this hell of a room surrounded by the smell of rotting flesh, darkness, and fear.


	31. who makes the pain go away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is my first ever fanfic that i have made. its not the best and my English isnt always great. but thanks for reading so far and for encouraging me!! it really means a lot, and while i know this isn't very good. i appreciate the love :)

I spent 3 days in that room, every day Joker would repeat the lesson making me beg and say his name over and over to spare myself from the pain.  


Today was going to be no different, I thought to myself as Joker came into the room.  


My stomach growled, and my mouth tasted like blood from my cracked lips.  


“Joker” I said almost happily, much to his liking.  


“you know doll you’re doing so good, let's give you a little test to prove yourself to me hmm?” Joker said setting up the machine and slipping on his gloves.  


“you get to tell me all about how you’re feeling, and I want you to be honest, this doesn’t work if you’re not honest, do you understand?”  


“yes Joker,” Elizabeth answered quickly.  


“who makes the pain go away?” Joker asked  


“Joker,”  


“who brings you pain?”  


“B-batman,” Elizabeth says flinching at the shock going off in her mind  


Joker smiled, patting his machine.  


“who owns you?” he growled  


“Joker,”  


“who do you hate for giving you so much pain?”  


“Batman” Elizabeth whimper  


Joker patted the machine and rolled it back to the wall has not even had to turn it on. Elizabeth was blissfully unaware of how successful his Shock therapy had been. Every time she thought of Batman now her brain would send off a warning of danger and pain throughout her body. She might be able to work through it one day with some therapy, but Joker had no intentions of ever letting her out of his sight long enough to make that a reality.  


In truth Joker had found his perfect complacent toy, she was eager and willing as a part of her nature and a good fuck to keep around. If he could make her a killing machine, she would be powerful enough to stand next to him. Never as an equal, more as a glorified right-hand woman.  


He wanted her.  


And if he couldn’t have her, nobody could.  


And if she ever tried to leave him again, he had every intention of killing her in the most horrific way possible.  


Joker went around the table and undid Elizabeth’s restraint helping her onto her feet. She clung to him as if they were on the edge of the world and the only thing there to save her was Joker.  


Just the way he wanted her.  


Picking her up bridal style Joker kicked open the gore covered door and trotted them gleefully down the stained sludge hall Elizabeth knew.  


Never in her life had she thought she would miss staring at the gunk covered floor hallway, but after several days in that room, this place was like living in a 5-star hotel.  


Joker Sat Elizabeth on her feet and opened the door to his bedroom.  


Elizabeth eyed Joker as she steps foot into the clean room that smelled of cinnamon rolls. Elizabeth’s stomach growled loudly, and her head began to spin, she hadn’t eaten since god knows when.  


That’s when she spotted them, there on the desk next to the door was a plate of perfectly cooked rolls soaked in white frosting and steam rising from them. Next to the rolls was a tall glass of milk and water.  


Elizabeth ran for the food like a crazed animal only to feel the mighty hands of the Joker grab her shoulders and pull her back with force just out of arms reach of the food.  


“now-now where are your manners, this isn’t your house remember,” Joker whispered into Elizabeth’s ear turning her to face him.  


Joker towered over her like a monster dwarfing her empty frame, “please may I have some Mr. Joker?” she squeaked in a scared, broken voice.  


“of course, you can,” Joker said releasing her.  


Elizabeth grabbed a roll and dropped to her knees to consume it, wasting no time in tasting it she swallowed the sweet bread whole.  


Eyeing the milk for her dry mouth, she glanced over to Joker, who was thoroughly enjoying her submission.  


Elizabeth hadn’t understood her punishment, not entirely at least. She knew she was being hurt but, in the end, she didn’t see how the full extent his punishment honestly had on her.  


“Mr. Joker may I please have a drink of milk and water?” Elizabeth asked softly from her position on the floor avoiding eye contact. She looked like a girl praying at a church.  


Joker smiled a wickedly, “now, now, we can’t be greedy love, can we? You can have one of the drinks but not the other.”  


“witch one may I have?” she asked her voice cracking  


“the water,” Joker said noticing Elizabeth had been eyeing the milk especially hard  


Elizabeth looked disappointed but didn’t argue, much to joker’s delight.  


Drinking down the water Elizabeth stood to her feet her head cast low as not to attract any negative attention from Jokers twinkling eyes.  


Joker was sure her submission was real, but he needed to test it just a little more, just a little more of a push.  


Joker circled Elizabeth going into his desk and pulling out a flip camera, Joker fumbled with it for a while before finding the one button and began recording.  
“now doll,” Joker started, pointing the camera at Elizabeth, making sure to run up and down her body. Her clothes remained untouched from the hospital but were now covered in sweat and urine having been strapped to a table for three days. Her wrists and ankles were bleeding from her pulling against her restraints, and the temples of her head bruised in a perfect circle.  


“I am going to make a little video I want you to be in it too okay?” he asked walking up to Elizabeth and skirting the flesh of his calloused thumb across her flushed cheeks  


“O-okay,” Elizabeth answered her lip quivered in fear, and a tear fell from her eye, “are you- are you going to hurt me again Mr. Joker?”  


Joker loved every minute of this, “no doll, remember I don’t bring pain I take it away, right?”  


Elizabeth nodded her eyes wide in fear.  


“who brings the pain?” Joker asked zooming the camera in on her shrunken pupils  


“please, don’t make me say it,” Elizabeth begged in a hushed tone  


Joker grinned as Elizabeth backed away from him and the camera her back hitting the wall as her body shook.  


“Batman,” Joker said in a growl.  


He’s delight made him jump up and down when Elizabeth whimpered and fell to the floor in a ball screaming as she held the sides of her head.  


“joker, joker, joker, only joker” she screamed willing her phantom pains away as she sobbed into the carpet  


“good girl,” Joker said crouching down next her crumbled body, “that’s right only me, look around you’re safe,”  


Elizabeth flung herself onto Joker in a hug wrapping her arms around the small of his waist and diving her face into the soft fabric of his shirt.  


“you remember where the shower is love?” Joker asked sweetly  


Elizabeth nodded her head seemingly holding onto Joker tighter.  


“go wash up,” Joker said grabbing Elizabeth’s arm just under her armpit and standing up yanking her along with him.  


Elizabeth wasted no time in following orders turning the corner and jumping straight into the shower.  


Joker took this time to go back to his desk fishing out from underneath it a small tripod. Grinning to himself he dug the tripod over to his bed and set up the camera so that it would get the perfect view of the entire king size mattress.  


Joker flipped the end of his purple jacket and sat down on the bed smiling at the camera. Taking a moment to listen to Elizabeth in the other room before beginning his speech.  


“hello Bats, I just wanted to make this little video for you. You see I must make amends I mean I feel terrible. So terrible in fact I already talked to Harvey. It was an interesting talk, and we came to an understanding. Now you,” Joker said pointing at the camera, “you don’t seem like you’re in the mood for an understanding considering your girlfriend went sky high,” Joker mused holding back a chuckle very poorly.  


Regaining his composure, Joker continued, “BUT! I wanted you to know I have my little runaway back. I hope you understand why I took her back I mean after all she is MINE,” Joker roared in anger lunging for the camera, “mine and only mine and I am going to take her every time. Do you understand that BAT? I own her, and I don’t appreciate YOU toying with her pretty little head because guess what? That. Is. MY. JOB.” Joker was breathing heavily with anger his chest rising and falling with vigor. Taking a moment to slick his hair back and step away from the camera lenses he let out a small giggle.  


“I’ve already got my claws in her, Bats. And I’m going to show you, but I’m going to need a little insurance you see SO, let us play a game. I didn’t make this video so that I could talk about sweet little Elizabeth. Its so you can have a heads up in my game. I have bombs rigged all over this city, BUT guess what I am feeling generous today really I am so ill give you some hints as to where they all are throughout this video,” Just as joker was finishing his thought Elizabeth stepped out of the steam foiled room her hair wet and dripping onto her shoulders a towel wrapped snugly around her large chest barely covering herself just enough to remain ‘modest’. Joker licked his lips, “throughout this Video starting, now. Here is the first freebie, the sewers of this entire city.”  


Joker snapped at Elizabeth who stood in an almost trance-like state. Once her attention was gained joker gestured for her to come to the bed and set in front of the camera.  


Elizabeth eyed the technology. She thought for a moment about running and hiding forever in the bathroom but was met with a throbbing headache. A reminder of what Joker was capable of.  


Swallowing her last remaining pride, she stumbled across the carpet eyes watching her clumsy feet and leather bitten ankles.  


Elizabeth stood next to Joker her back facing the camera. Joker used the knuckle of his hand to trace a water droplet running down Elizabeth’s thigh. Elizabeth’s body went frigid as soon as the contact was made, she looked frightened and resistant.  


In a flash, Joker pulled her by her wrist down onto her knees between his legs.  


“you know what to do,” Joker said resting back with a cocky attitude flashing a smile to the camera.  


Elizabeth frowned, sure Joker took the pain away, and for a moment she had acted like a scared animal. And yes, she was scared of him, terrified actually, but she couldn’t. not like this.  


“no,” Elizabeth spoke out.  


Joker cocked one eyebrow up at her, genuinely surprised at her resistance. But a smile formed on his malice face as he cupped her puffy red face in his hands pulling her eyes up to his own.  


“that’s okay doll, and I get it. Your camera shy? Or do you not want to?” he asked sweetly  


“b-both” Elizabeth answered with fear and honesty  


Joker patted her head and walked off camera to his desk rummaging for a while. Elizabeth watched as he pulled out a slender, small object and slipped it into the chest pocket of his coat. Finally, joker found what he was looking for, with a devil smile joker barked out a command.  


“shut your eyes doll, no peeking.” He growled  


Elizabeth jumped at the sharpness of Jokers tone and squinted her eyes shut covering them with the palms of her hand so that joker had no reason to believe she wasn’t following orders.  


Joker practically skipped back over to Elizabeth, holding up his gift to the camera with a small chuckle. Joker slipped the leather around Elizabeth’s neck and latched it tightly with the buckle behind her and a small padlock. The collar was bright red with a little box connected to it painted black with a bunch of tiny white ‘HA’ written all over it.  


“Okay open your eyes doll,” Joker whispered to her  


Elizabeth opened her eyes already knowing the collar rested on her neck, in a weak attempt she reached behind her to feel the padlock holding the collar in place.  


“I don’t understand” she spoke softly  


“well doll you are mine, always have been. Ever since the day you told me about yourself. You remember that day? You told me about how you killed father Anderson? How you killed Tony C? after that day you let loose, you begged me to fuck you, and I was happy to do it. But you always were a little different. And while I like my girl with some spunk in her, no pun intended, I really did not like you betraying me. Hurt my feelings doll, it really did.” Joker spoke like a parent scolding their child, and Elizabeth knew she had made the wrong decision to tell him ‘no.’  


“so, you are going to learn your place starting now, so doll,” Joker said pulling out the slender object from his coat pocket and twiddling it in his thumbs, “you,” Joker said ticking his finger like a clock with each word, “know. What. To. Do.”  


It wasn’t hard to understand the order. He had put Elizabeth between his legs on her knees. Anyone would understand what he was asking for and yet, despite the past where she wanted him, despite the history where she wanted to save him. She didn’t want this. She didn’t want any of it, and it had been a mistake all of it. Elizabeth found herself wishing she had been killed with her family once again.  


‘but maybe this is my punishment, for everything I have done’ Elizabeth thought to herself.  


Her hope lost, her heart broken, her body crashing, all this running in her mind and she knew all she had to do was follow orders and Joker would rant her mercy and yet…  


“no”  


Elizabeth said no. She refused to be a slave. She refused to-  


A soul-crushing scream let rip out of Elizabeth’s mouth as she clawed at her neck scratching violently at the still wet skin.  


Jokers sweet smile turned to a scowl as he pressed hard onto the object from before. It was a remote to Elizabeth’s collar. Her new shock collar was piercing through her defiance.  


“JOKER” she screamed begging for the pain to stop  


Joker complied grabbing her tear stand face violently  


“I’m so sorry it just sounds like you told me no” he barked  


“no” Elizabeth answered again, and again the pain came  


Joker stopped and looked down at her crumpled on the floor, “no?” he asked once again  


Elizabeth was working on getting her vision back, all defiance out the window.  


“no I mean yes! yes, yes,” she said over and over like a mantra  


“yes?” Joker patronized.  


Elizabeth sat up, and her hand flew to his belt buckle undoing it as fast as her nimble fingers could go.  


“now doll,” Joker said stopping her taking her chin with his thumb and index finger. Pointing her face to the camera, “I need you to tell me you want this. I’m not a good guy. But you need to say this it consensual. Got it?” Joker said dangling the remote in front of Elizabeth’s face  


Elizabeth eyed it in fear, the idea of taking it from his hands crossed her minds and swiftly abashed knowing fully well that that plan would never work. And even if it did, if he ever caught her she would be killed in the worst way imaginable.  


“I Elizabeth, consent to this,” she said with a cracked voice and tears forming in her eyes.  


“consent to what doll, tell the camera what you are going to do for me,” Joker growled into Elizabeth’s ear.  


Elizabeth’s lip quivered, and a tear ran down her face as she hiccupped a sob back into her throat.  


“please don’t make me say it,” she said closing her eyes  


“click” Joker whispered the treat into her ear.  


Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat, “I consent to have sex with you, Joker.”  


“PERFECT, there you go Commissioner, and Batman,” Joker said giggling when Elizabeth flinched at Batman’s name, “oh and the 2nd place I have all my fireworks is in under every bridge leading out of Gotham.”  


Joker then pulled his attention back to Elizabeth and gestured for her to keep going. Needing no reason to inflict more pain Elizabeth worked Jokers zipper down after pulling loose his belt and button.  


Jokers cock was firm under the cage of his pants testing the ability of his red and green plaid boxers.  


Elizabeth hesitated for a moment looking up into Jokers painted black eyes as he held up the small remote as a silent threat for any disobedience.  


Elizabeth took a deep breath and released Jokers cock from the slit in his boxers licking her lips to make them wet and lubricated. Joker watched the eye of the camera as if it had challenged him to a staring contest.  


Elizabeth licked her tongue up the underside of Jokers shaft reaching the head she swirled her tongue around his head before placing it into her mouth. Taking her palm, she worked skillfully to keep her pace. Her head bobbing up and down in rhythm with her hands so that the entirety of his dick was pleasured.  


Elizabeth, hoping for good favor tried to take in as much as she could before gagging and then allowed her hand to continue the work her mouth couldn’t.  


Joker seemed to relax backward letting out sighs of content everyone in a while.  


“fuck doll. You really want to make me happy, don’t you?” Joker asked know Elizabeth wouldn’t say anything.  


Instead, he watched her face blush crimson.  


“are you blushing dove? Look at that, you on your knees your pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock. What a bad little girl you are,” he growled  


Elizabeth’s pace slowed, and Joker could tell she was getting angry, it was what he liked most about her. She wore no mask. All of Elizabeth’s thoughts played like a move on her face. Joker was striking a nerve, and he loved it. Joker knew if he could push her as far as she could go, and she still obeyed him, she would indeed be his. His and forever his. And he knew just the right buttons to push.  


Maybe a little reminder of her nightmare Father Anderson?  


“little girl” Joker repeated to himself, “yeah I like that, how about I call you that, and you can call me something too…. Like daddy? No to boring everyone has a daddy thing. I’m not much of a daddy. What about Father?” Joker said watching as rage burned in Elizabeth’s eyes  


It was hard not to laugh at the girl from Joker's point of view. Her furrowed brow and burning eyes paired with her mouth stuffed with his cock and her hand cupping his balls.  


Elizabeth backed away releasing his hard-on with a loud pop.  


“what?” Elizabeth growled  


Jokers Cheshire cat smile grew, just a little more pushing, “you heard me you can call me father, and with you on your knees like that why don’t you tell father joker all about your sins?”  


Joker watched as a swirl of emotions flooded Elizabeth’s face.  


‘Anger how dare he says something so terrible to me. Ask me to call him father and confess my sins, like Anderson’ Elizabeth, thought to herself, ‘fear, fear of that room, of what he’s capable of, of the collar on my neck. Do I listen to him and take the shock? Or do I fight? Do I even have any more fight in me? I said no once before…’  


Joker could read her like a book watching as she argued to obey or disobey. To be honest, Joker hoped she would disobey. He had an Idea for that, now if she did obey he was going to enjoy fucking her as she goes against herself to follow him out of fear. It was a win, win for him.  


“confess my sins?” Elizabeth spoke making up her mind.  


“that’s right doll,” Joker said toying with the remote.  


“how about instead you just go to hell- “Elizabeth was cut off by the electric current of the collar  


Joker wrapped his hand around Elizabeth after stopping the electrical flow and pulled her to the bed tossing her roughly under him.  


Elizabeth’s towel laid open exposing the entirety of her full breast and smooth skin from head to toe.  


Elizabeth moaned in pain and tried to catch her breath while Joker stood and returned to his desk fishing out some paper that he wrote on before slipping it onto his coat pocket.  


Elizabeth tried to move, but as soon as Joker seemingly read her thoughts, he electrocuted her until he once again sat resting next to her shivering body.  


“I’m sorry little girl, but it sounded like you weren’t going to obey me and instead wish me to go to hell. Now that isn’t nice is it?”  


Elizabeth remained silent  


“IS IT?” joker roared bouncing up on the bed and yanking Elizabeth face to his own by her hair.  


“no, no it isn’t, I’m sorry.” She broke grabbing the lapels of Jokers jacket for support.  


“it’s okay love I am a fare guy, really I am. So I'll give you two options, you confess your sins to the camera while I fuck you, and then you read this, “Joker said pulling out the note from his pocket, “OR ill take you back into my room and you will wish you had never run from me in the first place. I’ve been easy on you doll, don’t make me get really scary,”  


Elizabeth’s started to cry once again and shook her head, “okay, okay you win, please, I choose. Option 1.”  


“no no that’s not good enough,”  


“what do you mean?” Elizabeth asked in fear she had messed up once again  


“well it just doesn’t feel right. I’m a bad guy, but you know I’m not a rapist. And this feels a little rape like I just don’t really believe you are into this, so I think I'll go with option 2,”  


“NO!” Elizabeth begged, “no please I want it,”  


“that doesn’t sound like you want it,” Joker teased  


“I-I do. Please JO-Father, please let me con-confess M-my sins to you,” Elizabeth stuttered holding back the urge to vomit as flashes of Anderson rang in her head.  


“I don’t know,” Joker continued  


“PLEASE!” Elizabeth yelled,” please father forgive me for I have sinned take this unholiness out of me with your….” Elizabeth sat there her mouth frozen in silence,  


“your?” Joker said edging her on  


“do with me what you want Father,” Elizabeth said changing her words.  


Joker smiled gleefully, “good job little one, now hands and knees face towards the camera,” Joker commanded  


Elizabeth did as she was told her knees digging into the soft memory foam mattress behind her, Joker stripped himself of his boxers but left his coat with the note in the pocket and button up green shirt with a purple vest on. Climbing up on the bed behind Elizabeth  


The camera read every sign of worry on her face. Elizabeth whimpered when she felt the slick harden head of Jokers cock at her entrance.  


“alright doll start talking,” he moaned sinking into her pussy.  


Elizabeth let out an uncontrollable deep moan feeling the swell of his cock fill her completely  


“Forgive me, father, for I have -AH- “Elizabeth cried out feeling Joker find his rhythm sliding his cock in and out of her cunt, “I-I have sinned hmm- “she squeaked  


“you seem to be enjoying this,” joker mused  


Elizabeth’s sole burned, she didn’t want to admit it, but a part of her found this to feel amazing.  


“are you enjoying this?” he growled pumping into Elizabeth faster  


“y-yes,” she spoke without much thought  


“who takes the pain away?” Joker teased  


“joker” Elizabeth moaned  


“who makes you feel better?”  


“joker”  


“good girl now get on with your confession,” he growled grasping her hair and jerking her head up to look into the camera.  


Elizabeth’s mouth was open, and moan escaped from her lips, “confess?”  


Joker was moving slowly as to let her brain catch up, “tell me everything, tell the camera everything you and I have done,”  


“I fought your men at the bank and killed one of them, and you kidnapped me. I let you- hmm- “Elizabeth moaned loudly as Joker reared back the length of his cock almost completely leaving her empty before slamming hard and fast onto Elizabeth’s cunt.  


“you let me what doll HAHA don’t keep the audience waiting,” Joker mused gripping Elizabeth’s hips harshly as his nails bit into her soft skin.  
Elizabeth had her head tossed back in a frothy mixture of pain and pleasure screaming as Joker pushed her closer to the edge, a mantra playing in her mind, ‘joker takes away the pain.’  


With a slap to he ass, Elizabeth continued with her speech, “I let you fuck me.”  


Joker rewarded her submission easing the grip on Elizabeth’s hips and reached around to rub small loving circles on her sensitive clit.  


Elizabeth’s legs shook, and she found her body unable to move as pure bliss pooled in the pit of her stomach.  


“please,” Elizabeth begged clutching the comforter beneath her  


Joker stopped his manipulation and slowed his pace to always Elizabeth to catch her breath, unfortunately also denying her the orgasm her body shook for.  


“keep going tell the camera more doll,” Joker whispered pressing his chest into her back as he leaned over her.  


“I killed a lot of people,” Elizabeth continued, “that kid, I don’t even remember his name anymore, he pretended to be Batman to save me, and I killed him to prove myself. To prove myself loyal to you, Joker.”  


Pleased with her confession Joker began moving antagonizing slow pushing as deep as he could into her.  


Elizabeth let out another moan as she continued, “I watched him rig the Judge's car to blow,”  


Elizabeth’s voice has become more erratic as she pushed away her feelings of guilt and pain and focused on the pleasure, “I helped him escape, I didn’t tell anyone when he hid in the precinct under the desk I was at. I hid him from everyone. I let him sleep next to when I was supposed to be in witness protection and didn’t say anything to anyone. And now…”  


Joker was grinning ear to ear, the scares on his cheeks crinkling up like an accordion as his lips stretched wickedly over his teeth.  


“now?” joker prodded  


“now… I’m terrified of you, everything I know is all confused. I want to save you, but I don’t think I can do that and be who I am too. I know how cruel you are and yet I can’t stop the mantra in my head that you’re the only thing in this world that makes sense and will keep me safe. Joker stops the pain… and now, I want Joker to bring me to pleasure. Please, I just don’t want,” Elizabeth was having a hard time processing her brain as her body started shaking in fear as a tear ran down her face landing on her clutched fists, “I just don’t want you to hurt me anymore,” Elizabeth’s elbows buckled, and her face plummeted into the sheets below.  


Joker paused looking up into the camera with question seemingly stunned by her outburst.  


Joker wandered what his next move should be, if he was pushing her too far to fast, if he was going to break his favorite toy and have find a new one.  


‘no, it wouldn’t be the same’ he thought to himself, ‘and yet,’ Jokers eyes zeroed in on the camera and decided it was best to finish what he started but would finish it quickly.  


Thrashing into her brutally, her moans and sobs mixed into one sound and bounced off the walls. Joker had hoped she would surprise him and snap during all this embracing her bloodthirst. But instead she seemed to snap in the other direction, Elizabeth was just like every other victim he had begging for mercy. It pissed him off.  


Not only that but a forgotten emotion balled in the pit of his stomach.  


Replacing his guilt with anger Joker pounded into her pussy harder reaching his climax and pulling out to spill his seed on her porcelain back.  


Elizabeth remained in the same spot her face buried in the gather comforter of his bed, she had allowed her hips to dip down and allow her to relax into the bed hiccupping sobs everyone in a while.  


Joker frowned at her licking his cheeks before grabbing Elizabeth and pulling her up to face the camera her chest bouncing roughly with every movement Joker forced her to make.  


“now read this,” Joker commanded pulling out the torn and tattered hand-written note.  


Elizabeth whipped her puffy face and licked her lips free of the salty remnants of her pains. Taking a gulp of air her trembling fingers took the note from Jokers hand examining the letters.  


Elizabeth almost laughed when she saw how beautiful Jokers handwriting was on the crumpled slightly yellowed note.  


“it says,” Elizabeth spoke running her thumb over a particularly deep crinkle “it says… it says every exit out of this city, roads, trains, and subways… you are all trapped?”  


Joker leaned into Elizabeth’s ear, “good job doll,”  


Joker got up from the bed and slipped on his boxers before grabbing the camera and pointing it into his face, “come find me tonight, good luck saving the city Bats” before turning off the camera.


	32. my head hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i took inspiration from the animated series when Joker uses this method on Robin and finds out the secret identity of Batman. but i kept the identity a secret. i also read that most people who experience electric shock therapy have temporary gaps of memory and thought it would be interesting to give this to Elizabeth.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful. Joker had gotten dressed leaving me to my thoughts alone in his room. I sat in silence and allowed the numbness of my brain and headache to calm my shaking body.  


My memory jumped around a lot, ‘how did I get here again?’  


‘or right the hospital, but what happened after that? Bruce, I should get back to Bruce back to Batman’  


For some reason, every time I thought of Batman my head hurt and I felt a sense of anxiety.  


Shaking my head of the pain, I look around the room; it seemed the same except for a tripod sitting in front of the bed and a damp towel on the ground.  


“is this my towel or?’ I shook my head once again and grabbed the towel walking over to the bathroom.  


‘maybe a bath’ I thought to myself turning on the shower head and configuring the knob to a perfect temperature.  


I didn’t wash my hair; I just scrubbed away at my body feeling dirty and disgusted with myself and yet not really knowing why.  


Once my shower was over, and my flesh rubbed raw with body wash I dried off and exited the bathroom.  


The bedroom was still empty, much to my pleasure. Joker was confusing enough even when I knew what was going on.  


‘maybe I’m on drugs?’ I thought walking over to the closet to find some clothes for my naked form, ‘it feels like I am. Like I’m on autopilot,’  


Fishing around I found some cotton panties and a comfortable t-shirt bra with a Victoria’s secret label.  


Next, I found a pair of tailored sweatpants that were bright red and a loose black silk tank top.  


Finally dressed I heard the clicking of the lock as Joker entered the room. Stepping out of the closet I ran my fingers through my wet jet black curls, feeling an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Stepping out into the threshold of the room from the closet door I saw the broad shoulders of Jokers back as he picked up the tripod stand.  


“what’s that for?” I asked admiring the floor as I twirled my big toe into the carpet  


Joker turned back at me, his face caked with paint, “excuse me?” he asked puffing his chest as he turned to face me.  


I pointed at the tripod in Jokers hand, “what’s that for?” I asked once again  


Joker cocked one eye up and looked at the tripod confused before looking back at me gears grinding in his mind.  


“did you take another shower?” he asked taking a step towards me  


“another?” I asked once again the headache I tried so hard to push away bubbling up.  


In a groan, I placed my wrists on my temples, “what is the last thing you remember?”  


Pausing I look up at Joker, “the last thing I remember, I was at the hospital, but I. did you kidnap me or… how did I end up here again?” I ask the room beginning to spin.  


Nausea hit as I fell into Jokers chest, who help me up with one hand while I scrunched my face in pain, “my head hurts, so bad.” I whine  


Joker licked his lips and tossed the tripod stand to the side grabbing my arms and pulling me back with him to the bed where he guided my head to a pillow.  


“alright doll, you and I have a date with Batman,” he growled, and my head pain increased, “did you take a shower with that on?” Joker asked pointing to the collar on my neck.  


“what?” I asked feeling the smooth leather, “I hadn’t noticed it was there, I did take a shower with it I guess,”  


“you’re lucky it didn’t electrocute you,” Joker mused poking the box holding the electricity  


“my head hurts,”  


“Yeah, you said that already,” Joker said sloshing spit in his mouth as he licked the mutilated flesh inside his cheeks, “I’m gonna make a phone call,” He said pulling out a cell phone from his trouser pocket and dialing a number into the keypad.  


“Crane, how fast can you get here?”


	33. are you going to blow them up?

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up, I was in a room with Joker and another man.  


This man was tall with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes so bright I felt like I could swim in them.  


“ah you’re awake,” Crane said pulling out a stethoscope from an old looking doctors bag.  


Joker stood next to the man as he sat next to me on the bed. Jokers foot tapped away in annoyance as the strange, beautiful eyed man checked my heart.  


“My name is Johnathan Crane, and I- “  


“you’re the scarecrow,” I interrupted remembering a news article a few years back, “you fought Batman- “my thought interrupted by a throbbing pain.  


“tell me what seems to be the problem?” he asked with a charismatic smile.  


“my head hurts,” I moaned curling into a tighter ball.  


“I see that, but what else?” Crane poked  


“what else?” I repeated confused by his question  


“her memory is all over the place,” Joker growled frustrated as he looked at a clock.  


“I see, well perhaps you and I should step outside Joker,” Crane said clearing his throat as he stood up, his doctors tote in hand.  


Joker nodded and allowed Crane to lead the way out of the room slapping the large door behind him. Frowning I bring my body up to a sitting position and then slowly rise to my feet walking over to the door as quietly as I can. Pressing my ear against the door, I can hear the muffled voices of Joker and crane arguing.  


Furrowing my brow, I stood up looking around the room for anything to use when I spot a plate on joker’s desk full of crumbs and cold sweet bread.  


‘how long has that been here?’ I think to myself eyeing the empty glass next to the plate. A smile crossed my lips as I grabbed it using my shirt to clean out the left-over droplets of water and return to the door. Careful to not make any noise I place the rim of the glass flat against the wall where the voices were coming from. Taking a deep breath, I put my ear against the glass and much to my surprise I was able to hear every word the two were saying.  


“it’s not uncommon actually for patients to have gaps in their memories after electroshock treatment,” a voice that had to belong to Crane spoke out in a hushed tone.  


“you watched the video, right? She doesn’t remember any of that either. Why?” Joker growled sending a shiver down my spine.  


‘video?’ I wandered  


“Listen, you put the volume too high and strapped the girl to a dog collar, every time you zap her, her brain is going to rewire its self to replace that memory and if it can’t its just going to make sure she doesn’t remember. It’s a protection thing. She knows now that when she hears the word Batman or thinks about him, she gets a headache because her subconscious has been mutilated into stopping her from infecting any pain on herself. And it's worked, you reward her every time she says your name, or she does as she has been told, it’s a lot to understand I know but try to keep up.” Crane continued, “that dog collar, every time you shock her her brain is going to go into defense mode and crumble at everything you say, then later it will erase the memory to protect her from her memories of you. but it isn’t permanent memory loss just temporary.”  


“Alright, and what happens when I push a little too much,” Joker asked with a little too much glee from it all.  


“well this therapy, if you can call what you did therapy and not brainwashing, only works for a while. Eventually, the memories will come back, sometimes as nightmares, sometimes as flashes of Deja vu. It’s not a permanent solution. That’s why I asked to talk to you out here, even now if she heard this could mean that her awareness of the situation could once again put you out of control of her.”  


“Hmm,” Joker grumbled to himself  


“why the video?” crane asked  


I could practically hear the smile on his face, “well A I wanted to show Bats who was in charge and what better way that fucking the girl he trusted to be his partner? And B I have this town rigged to blow. I’m gonna send the video to him.”  


“but why tell him your plan?” Crane asked once again  


“because they will put everyone on a boat and I have even bier plans for the boat. The city is a bluff, so as a favor for helping me. Don’t get on the boats. WAHAHAAH”  
My head was throbbing I felt like I was going to vomit, Crane was right. Every time I shut my eyes I saw a nightmare before me. Joker was zapping me with those rods, raping me in front of a camera, the collar everything. Me standing up to him at the hospital, being taken on the bus.  


‘I have to find out his plan’ I thought to myself swallowing the bitter vomit in my mouth.  


“I will warn you though Joker. There are only one or two ways this can go,” Crane said with a deep breath, “she will either snap and be just like you, your queen of Gotham. Or she'll die, you said she was in the hospital before. I got a look at her record, she was there for low core temp and shock and suffered from seizures.”  


“well let’s hope if she dies it's in front of Batman” Joker wheezed  


I pulled away from the door tears in my eyes, standing on my wobbling legs. I went over to place the cup on Jokers desk where I found it. My heart sank, how could Joker think so little of me. I truly was just a toy to him. If I broke, he would replace me with some other bright-eyed girl and hope for the best.  


But Crane was right, my mind, although fuzzy, had regained most of its memories and didn’t hurt as much. Still, I knew I had to keep up the act of not knowing what was going on. I also had to find a way to work past the pain of thinking about Bruce… wait…  


That’s it  


Bruce doesn’t hurt, Batman hurts. But Bruce is my friend, and that name doesn’t pound against my head. Joker fucked up, not knowing Bruce is Batman.  


Suddenly the door opened to reveal Joker standing with a painted look of sympathy, a lie I could read like a book.  


“Oh, doll how’s the head. I hate that you don’t feel good.” He said sweetly  


I forced a smile, “it still hurts, but I think ill be okay. Just wish I could remember more,” I lied standing up  


“well doll I have a gift for you,” Joker said walking over to the closet and pulling out a pair of black flats and tossing them to me.  


“a gift?” I asked trying to hide any fear and disgust in my voice.  


“yep you and I are going to go on a little outing,” Joker smiled as he slinked across the carpet extending his hand to me.  


“can I ask what we are doing?” I said as innocently as I could as place my delicate fingers in his palm.  


Joker held my hand as I slipped on my shoes, “well you see doll I sent a little message to Gordan and Bats,” I moan as the throbbing in my head continued much to Jokers delight, “told them about how I’m going to blow up all the subways and bridges.”  


“why would you do that?” I asked wrapping my arm around Jokers as he escorted the two of us out of his room into the slug filled halls.  


“well because then they will evacuate everyone on a boat, and I have big plans for those boats,”  


We reached the exit of the wear house sooner than I thought we might, and I already knew what joker was planning. He had a knack for trying to blow things up and an even bigger knack for trying to make people blow each other up.  


I needed to win back some of his trust, and for now, I was going to have to pretend. Pretend I didn’t have a knack for getting myself out of sticky situations and pretend I was just as insane as he is.  


“are you going to blow them up?” I asked pitching my voice higher with a massive grin  


Joker looked down at me as walked across the gravel to a large van that was being loaded with men and various weaponry. Joker nodded looking at me with curiosity and desire in his eyes.  


Making sure to bat my eyes a few times as I allowed darkness to emerge from my soul. Dropping my voice to a seductive low husky tone I wrapped my arms around Jokers neck pulling myself up on my tiptoes to his ear, “can I press the button for you when you kill all those people father?”


	34. I am scared Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready for a steamroller of emotion

The night sky was our cover as we approached a skyscraper that was under construction. Thousands of sirens rang in the streets calling all people to evacuate using the boats just as Joker predicted.  


Speaking of Joker, he was unquestionably the happiest he has ever been around me. After I asked him if I could detonate the bombs, he practically threw me up against the wall of the van and almost fucked me right there in front of his men.  


I was happy, to say the least, that he didn’t. The kiss was passionate and full of dominance, the perfect goodbye kiss for us to end on. I had no interest anymore, not in Joker. Not in Bruce. I wanted to live my own life. No more flirting with people and killing them, no more mobs, no more of anything that wasn’t a boring simple life. That’s all I wanted.  


The truck stopped, and Joker's men ran out. Joker, being the gentleman, he is, helped me from the van. I kept up my ‘I’m so happy to help you’ act as we climbed to the top of the tower.  


The iced wind nipped at my exposed flesh. Joker had one of his good shed his zip-up hoodie and give it to me. Any other time I would have found the gesture endearing in a way, but not now, not with the bruises on my forehead and the pain between my thighs.  


“aaaand here we go!” Joker mused happily watching as the two boats set sail. Joker wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in tight to his body as we stood dangerously close to the edge making my stomach drop.  


“one of those boats,” Joker said pulling a walkie-talkie from his coat and pointing at the boat closest to us, “had innocent people on it, the other has the evacuation of the prisons on it. Now watch the magic doll.” Joker pulled the walkie-talkie to his lips and spoke over into it. We were so close that the screeching of the speakers reached our ears and Jokers voice echoed back into the metal panels of the building.  


“tonight, you are all going to be a part of a social experiment. Through the magic of diesel fuel and ammonium nitrate, I am ready right now to blow you all sky high,” Joker started, “anyone who attempts to get off their boat you all die. Each of you has a remote to blow up the other boat. At midnight I blow you all up. If, however one of you presses the button ill let one of you live. So, who’s it going to be Harvey Dents most wanted collection of scum bags or the sweet and innocent civilians of Gotham? You choose. OH, and you might want to decide quickly because the people on the other boat might not be knobble.”  


Joker tossed the walkie-talkie over to the side of the room and turned to face me. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I wanted to return the warmth in his eyes with my own. I wanted so bad for him to say ‘this is wrong, I’m so sorry for everything please let’s go to Arkum together work on ourselves and live a happy life.’  


But that wasn’t real, and anyone who believed he would change is wrong. The truth hurt, even me. I’m sure its killed girls in the past.  


My smile was fake and forced but genuine enough for Joker to be happy about it. He leaned in his lips closing in on mine when the sound of one of Jokers guard dogs growled into the darkness. Joker turned to look at Bruce who walked calmly into the light. I want to scream in happiness and toss my body into his, so he could save the day. However, this isn’t the time or the place… not yet.  


“ah, you made it!” Joker said in a mixture of happiness and annoyance. Still, Joker pulled me into him running a gloved finger up and down my neck. Joker was flaunting his power over me, and I could see the rage in Bruce’s eyes. I was happy that looking at Bruce as Batman didn’t trigger any pain in my head. Perhaps it was only his name that my rain was so frightened of.  


“I am so thrilled,” Joker continued  


“where is the detonator?” Bruce growled  


Joker pushed to the side, solving me hard on my butt and flicking out a knife. The sound of the metal ringing in my ears as Joker commanded the dog to attack Bruce.  
Bruce didn’t blink an eye as the dog lunged for his neck. Pulling up his arm he knocked the dog to the side onto the ground with a thump. The other dog was able to knock Bruce off his feet and onto his back as the dog nipped ferociously at his face covering his body in ribbons of drool.  


Joker pounced picking up a large metal pipe as he set into a rhythm of beating Batman.  


The thumping of the metal and the snapping of dogs was too much to take as I watched my friend being beaten down. But the worst part was when I heard Bruce moan and grunt in pain.  


A strange feeling overtook my body. A feeling I knew, adrenaline.  


Now was a perfect time, I wasn’t going to be anyone puppet. Not now not ever again.  


Jumping to my feet, a sprinted for joker pivoting on me heals I pressed my back into his. Reaching behind me I grabbed ahold of his broad shoulders and squatted down slipping one foot behind me between joker’s legs and rolled forward expertly sending Joker flying into another room. His metal pole clinking to the floor. Bruce rolled the dogs off him as I helped pull him to his feet.  


Bruce gave me a strange look, “so you’re with me now?” he asked, “no, I’m with me.” I responded grabbing one of Bruce’s bat-shaped knives and striking at my neck, effectively slicing the leather entrapment keeping me with Joker.  


Bruce let a smile crack before the running of footsteps caught our attention. Joker lunged at the two of us with the metal rod sending Bruce through a large tarp and into the floor of another room.  


A large net fell on top of Bruce as he struggled to find a hole to escape out of. Joker having had his moment of brutality took a few more swings with the bar and tossed it to the side hovering over Bruce with his knife in hand. Mumbling something about ‘oh the familiar places’  


Joker raised his knife ready to strike down onto Bruce when I finally was able to move into action wrapping my arm around his neck and gripping his wrist with my free hand. I put all my weight and pressure into my arms.  


I met my goal of prying him of Bruce, but I soon found myself in another problem.  


Bruce seemed stunned and disoriented from the fight meaning I was in a face to face showdown with Joker.  


“sudden change of heart doll?” Joker asked saliva dripping from his teeth as he raged stalking towards me.  


“I’m not your puppet. You can electrocute me into being your slave anymore. Consider this a break up,” I quipped sprinting at him.  


Joker seemed caught off guard that I would be so bold as to make the first move. The two of us struggled for the knife in joker’s hand.  


Joker brought his knee up to my stomach a few times causing me to drop to my knees but never to let go of the knifed hand.  


Joker wiggled one hand out of my grasp and latched it only my neck squeezing as hard as he could.  


Black and blue spots started to appear in my vision, and my hand slipped from him to my sides. I felt a small pinch in my stomach before the sweet release of air was gifted to me when Bruce regained his composure and tackled Joker to the ground.  


I fell with them gasping for air as I watch the rest of the fight.  


I watched as joker wiggled his way into the upper hand tossing Bruce out the window with a grunt.  
Glass flew everywhere around Bruce as he slid under a metal beam of a lift used by the construction workers to clean the windows. Joker wasting no time in his opportunity slammed the metal beam on top of Bruce.  


I wanted to move, but I felt a bit wobbly, most likely from the lack of oxygen.  


“we really should stop this fighting otherwise we will miss the fireworks” Joker teased looking out at the bay and stalled ships.  


Sweat dripped from my face, and I felt sluggish, something was wrong. Terribly wrong, I knew it, but I couldn’t figure out what was… looking down i saw the cause of my pain. Blood flowed freely from my stomach. Joker had stabbed me when i was being choked. the pinch i felt while being pushed into unconsciousness was his blade digging into my gut.  


“there won’t be any fireworks!” Bruce yelled  


“and here. We. Go” Joker said with glee  


“no” I whispered to myself.  


Time passed, and nothing happened. No explosion. Bruce was right, people are good. Neither boat killed the other. Joy washed over my ghostly pail body in one final act of pure happiness.  


Joker, on the other hand, looked pissed, his shoulders tensed up and he mumbled something to himself I couldn’t quite understand over the white noise ringing in my ear and my throbbing headache.  


Joker pulled out a small device from his pocket that jingled slightly when the key on it moved.  


“that’s okay I came prepared,” He said like a boss who just said he would stay overnight to fix a simple problem.  


I only had about 30 steps left in me before my freedom from this pain truly ended.  


I pulled myself up on my hands and knees and crawled over to the fight. Without much thought, I grabbed Jokers' hair and slammed his face down into the remote. The antenna shoved into his eye; Bruce released some sort of blade that had dislodged itself from his armor into Jokers arm. Wasting no time Bruce grabbed Joker and tossed him over the edge of the skyscraper.  


Quickly Bruce tossed the beam to the side and pulled out some sort of gun shooting down a long wire that wrapped itself around Jokers leg. Jokers laughing stopped as soon as he realized he wasn’t falling anymore.  


Bruce grunted as he pulled Joker up handing him upside down.  


“Oh, you. You just couldn’t let me go, could you? this is what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object.” Joker went on as Bruce seduced the wire to a beam, “you truly are incorruptible, aren’t you? Huh? You won’t kill me out of some misplaced sense of self-righteousness. And I won’t kill you because you are just too much fun! HAHAHA, I think we are destined to do this forever!”  


“you’ll be in a padded cell forever,” Bruce growled  


“Maybe we can share one!” joker teased ending in a fit of giggles, “you know they will be doubling up the rate this city’s inhabitants are losing their minds!”  


“This city just showed you that it is full of good people ready to believe in good things coming their way!” Bruce explained  


“oh yeah maybe, until they see what happened to Dent. And all the heroic things he has done HAHAHA” Joker poked, “you didn’t think I would risk losing the battle for Gotham’s soul in a fist fight with you did you? oh no, you need an Ace in the hole, and for me, I have two!” he roared  


“what did you do?” Bruce asked standing to his feet  


“I took Gotham’s white knight, and I brought him down to our level. It wasn't hard seen madness as you know is like gravity all it takes is a little push WAHAHAHAHA” Joker roared  


“you said you had two aces, what’s the other?” Bruce snarled  


“you remember the video I sent you? I ones with the riddles, to tell you that I was going to blow this place to hell? When I fucked our little Elizabeth?”  
Bruce’s eyes glowed with anger as he stared down Joker. Bruce thought back to the video, how he had to know every bit of info, so he was forced to watch Elizabeth beg and cry in pain.  


“what about it?” Bruce asked  


“I’ve already sent it everywhere. Everyone will know what it means to betray me. Not only that but look…” Joker said smiling wide  
Bruce turned around to see Elizabeth laying face down on the floor blood pooling around her stomach. Bruce ran to her falling on his knees and flipping her over, so he could see her eyes.  


“Hey,” Elizabeth whispered  


Bruce cupped her face, all color gone, he eyes glossed over and her lips cracked and bleeding. Bruce took notice of the bruises on the side of her face from Jokers electricity and the marks left from the bite the leather made around her slender neck.  


“Alright come on let’s get you out of here,” Bruce said softly lifting Elizabeth’s limp body into his arms.  


Elizabeth cried out in pain causing Bruce to freeze and put her back on the ground, “it okay we will et you out of here. You’ll be alright I- “  


“I am alright,” Elizabeth interrupted with a small gasp of air as she stared up into the night sky.  


“I knew this night I was going to be free. I just thought maybe it would end a little differently,” Elizabeth chuckled a tear rolling down her face, “Bruce,” she whispered so softly that Bruce almost didn’t hear it, “I can’t see,” she whispered matter of factly with a smile.  


“Hey, come on you can’t, you can’t do this, you gotta,” Bruce cleared his throat and Elizabeth felt the wetness of his tears fall onto her face.  


“don’t cry,” she whispered, “just do me a favor?”  


“anything,” Bruce said with urgency  


“save Gotham. Save it from people like Joker. Don’t let another girl end up like me. Just save Gotham, and don’t lose hope.” Elizabeth coughed a few times as her tears fell from her face, “I’m scared Bruce,” she whispered as he took her hand squeezing the cold flesh as tight as he could.  


Bruce watched as her chest stop rising, and her eyes went black all light leaving them. Slowly each finger in Bruce’s hand slipped and fell to the ground as Elizabeth’s body went limp.


	35. one year later

Exactly one year later  


Bruce sat outside in a suit with a cane his face tattered with a rough beard. The mild wind flowed in his unkempt hair welcoming a warm breeze.  


“shall we go now master Wayne,” Alfred asked offering a hand to help Bruce to his feet.  


Bruce accepted the offer. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he rose to his feet. Bruce’s private jet awaited them in the large runway behind the field of his mansion.  
The plane ride was quiet and slow, giving Bruce a moment to adjust his pitch-black suit and examine the wildflower bouquet he had custom ordered from the most exquisite flower shop he could find in Gotham City.  


The plane finally rested on the ground. Once again Alfred helped Bruce up. Slowly Bruce limped out of the plain and into a back tinted car, instructing the driver where to go before resting into the cold and calm leather of the car.  


The drive took two hours, and just like the plain was spent in silence.  


Trees passed outside the window indicating the rule area.  


Suddenly, the car slowed to a stop on a large plot of land. Bruce had bought two weeks after the ordeal.  


Stepping outside of the car, Alfred closed the door and stayed behind as Bruce limped to the center of the meadow.  


It had taken Bruce days to find all the information he needed to make this happen. He could help but feel a sense of melancholy pride as he approached the three headstones before him.  


Emma Belac- 1960-2000  


Chace Belac-1987-2000  


Elizabeth Belac-1992-2012  


Bruce searched far and wide to find the old family home Elizabeth had loved so much but was forced to leave. Bruce even went as far as to buy it, but when he realized the house was gone, he turned the field into beautiful meadow dedicated to Elizabeth’s family and of course Elizabeth herself.  


It had taken even longer to get permission to exhume the graves of her family and moved here, but he had done it. Now they could all rest side by side together in a place they had loved so much.  


Today was the one-year anniversary of Elizabeth’s death. Bruce hadn’t been back to see it the grave since the funeral which consisted of Bruce and Alfred as its only guests.  


Kneeling Bruce set a few flowers at the head of each tombstone until he reached Elizabeth’s where he noticed a single red rose.  


Furrowing his brow, Bruce picked up the budding flower and saw a purple lace ribbon tied around its stem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end
> 
>  
> 
> thank you all for reading let me know if you want me to do any one shots or have an idea of what you want.
> 
> also special shout out to "PrinceofCrime" who's inspiring words helped me continue. it really meant a lot to see the sweet words you had to say. you're the best!!


End file.
